


White Pages, White Lace, Big Hands, Pretty Face

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Feminization, I Don't Wanna Call it PWP but...it Kind of Is, I'm so sorry Mom and Jesus Christ, Kink Discovery, Louis in Panties, M/M, Now For the Explicit Shit, Sugar Daddy, Summer Romance, duh - Freeform, various sexual activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: “He touches his sides, his neck, his lips, all the places Harry has just been, all the places that still tingle from Harry’s touch. Such a strange feeling Louis has, so unreal and nerve-racking. He can’t begin to describe what Harry has done to him, what about Harry makes Louis want to call him…Daddy.“Or, a gratuitous Sugar Daddy!Harry and Student!Louis AU.





	1. Part One: How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t think of a good summary for this, but I’ve been referring to it as ‘the daddy’ fic for all the time I’ve spent writing it :) Please read the tags listed above, and more will be added when the next part is posted. This is incredibly self-indulgent, and pretty much the Nastiest thing I have ever written. My apologies to everyone who isn’t into the kinks I have written/will write for it.
> 
> Thank you @nsfwtomlinson and @pass-the-pencil for the support, help, and overall being my hype squad :)

The annual Tomlinson-Deakin summer kickoff party is going off without a hitch. Every year, the family throws a big barbecue for the entire neighborhood to mark the beginning of the kid’s summer vacation. The younger Tomlinsons got out of class two weeks ago, but ever since the eldest, Louis, went to college, Jay has planned it for his first weekend back home. Louis usually has fun at the party, but this year his friends weren’t able to make it, so he’s on his own.

He’s leaning against the wall next to the back door, hands in his pockets, and eyes scanning the party guests. He’s known all these people his entire life, and is friendly with everyone, but being away for so long makes it hard to go right back into socializing. He wishes his friends were there to make some mischief with him.

“Gonna join the party any time soon, Lou?” Lottie, the eldest of Louis’ younger siblings speaks up. She comes out of almost nowhere and stands in the space against the wall next to Louis, sipping a soda. “Not like you to just sit up here all by yourself.”

“How do you know I’m not just scoping out potential prank victims? Hmm?” Louis asks, nudging Lottie with his hip.

“Yeah, cause you can pull a prank without your minions here,” Lottie scoffs.

She joins him in watching the guests, feeling very cool to be standing with her older brother. They watch while Fizzy and Jay play around with the two younger twins, and their older lady neighbors. Louis giggles when he sees Daisy and Phoebe start to chase a few of the boys their age around the yard. Everyone has found their usual groups; the ones everyone separates into at these kinds of parties. Louis’ eyes are drawn over to one specific group, the working men that includes his step-father, and someone he doesn’t recognize.

He taps on the side of Lottie’s arm. “Hey Lotts, who is he?”

His sister follows his gaze, and her lips turn up into a big smirk. Louis has laid eyes on their newest neighbor, a man a few years older than himself. This man is absolutely beautiful, with long legs, broad shoulders, big muscly arms, and a body barely hidden behind a light, flowy shirt. As Louis’ eyes travel further up, he sees a strong, defined jaw, plump red lips up in a smile, fucking dimples, large eyes that are either green or blue, and long, dark brown curly hair that cascades over the man’s shoulders.

Lottie starts to laugh at Louis’ obvious ogling. “You’re drooling, Boo Bear.”

He shuts his mouth, realizing it had fallen open. “Shut up, who is he?”

“Our new next door neighbor. You can see his house from your room,” She says in a sing-song voice. “His name is Harry Styles, as in, homo-erotic novelist Harry Styles.”

If Louis were drinking anything, he would be choking on it. He’s never read Harry’s books himself, but he’s heard of them from his college friends. Apparently they are the hottest erotic novels any gay could ever read, that also include such good plots that they’ve made several best seller lists, and suddenly Louis is very interested in this man. Not that he wasn’t before, but it’s a great bonus. “Oh? And…and what else do you know about him?”

“He loves the other little sisters, that’s for sure. Mom asked him to babysit when no else was available, and they were very charmed by him,” Lottie says, raising her brows as she takes a long sip of her drink.

Now that is something Louis would have loved to see. This god of a man playing around with his younger siblings, probably looking so cute in the process. Louis can’t stop eyeing him, looking Harry up and down, watching his every move. “When did he move here?”

“He moved in four months ago, and if you’d come home for Spring Break you would have met him,” she explains. “Everyone on the street is in love. Not a mystery why.”

“Not at all,” Louis says slowly, still following Harry’s movements. He feels his heart beat faster when he thinks Harry looks at him. It’s the shortest, split-second of a glance, but it’s changed Louis’ life already. He needs this man’s attention, soon. “How old he is?”

Lottie shrugs, “Twenty-eight, I think.”

“And already a best-selling author…impressive,” Louis says, biting his lip.

“He’s like Danielle Steele for gays.”

“Hmm,” Louis hums, still checking Harry out.

Harry laughs at something Dan says, and Louis could swear the whole world got a little brighter. He thinks somewhere cancer has just been cured. Harry shakes a couple of the other men’s hands, and claps Dan on the back, before breaking off from the group. Louis, again, watches while Harry walks, smooth and confident, over to the tables with their wide selection of drinks. Off to the side, a girl’s voice can be heard calling for Lottie.

“Um,” Louis clears his throat, blinking his way back to his sister’s attention. “You go on over to your friends.”

“Found your target, have you?”

“You could say that,” Louis winks playfully. His sister just rolls her eyes and goes back over to her friends, leaving Louis to watch Harry by himself. He scans the crowd and makes sure nobody else is going to get drinks, before walking himself over. He makes a snap decision to pretend to trip over a patch of grass, because what’s a better way to meet a man than to fall right into his arms?

What Louis didn’t foresee was knocking into Harry so hard, that the man fumbles with his drink and spills it onto the grass. “ _Shit_ , oops.”

“Hi, sorry,” Louis gasps, catching himself on Harry’s arm, clutching the hard muscle. “I’m so clumsy.”

“I-oh,” Harry starts to say something, but he stops once he looks at Louis. He’s been in the Tomlinson-Deakin house, he’s seen the pictures of Louis, but nothing compares to the real boy. “I’m sure it was my fault.”

They smile at each other for a moment, one of the longest moments of either of their lives. Louis bites his lip, and Harry licks his, both checking the other out. Louis is the one to break the silence with a sweet, breathless laugh. “Please, you were just standing here. Completely innocent.”

“Innocent,” Harry whispers, eyes trailing down Louis’ face, taking in the boy’s delicate features. He coughs to clear his throat, blinking as he looks back up into Louis’ eyes. “You’re the oldest Tomlinson, right? Lottie and the kid’s brother?”

“Oh gosh,” Louis giggles, cheeks tinting pink. “Yes, that’s me, Louis Tomlinson.”

The younger reaches out to shake Harry’s hand, which the man readily accepts. Harry’s hand is so much bigger, and yet they’re a perfect fit. “Nice to meet you, Louis, I’m Harry—”

“Styles, yes I’ve heard,” Louis interrupts, sweetly smiling up at the man. “Quite the famous author, I’m told.”

“You a fan?” Harry asks with a devilish smirk.

“Unfortunately no. I hardly have time for _pleasure_ reading between all my school work,” Louis says, sighing dramatically. “College really has taken a toll on my sensitive condition.”

Harry giggles and it’s the cutest thing Louis has ever seen. He nods next, remembering what his school years were like, and then pours himself another drink. He gives Louis a look, gesturing at the drinks, and pours some Sangria when Louis nods. Before Harry hands it to him, however, the man pulls back and looks down at Louis with a skeptical frown. “Wait, are you old enough?”

Louis rolls his eyes, snatching the drink from Harry’s hand before the man can even stop him. “Yes,” Louis says as he takes a long sip. “I am in fact twenty-one, not that it matters considering this is _my_ house.”

“I’m simply trying to stay in your lovely mother’s good graces. I doubt she will let me around your adorable siblings if she thinks I’m corrupting her eldest son,” Harry says defensively.

“ _Trust_ me, Babe, if she knows one thing, it’s that you aren’t the man who corrupted me,” Louis quips, winking at Harry, and laughing behind his drink when Harry nearly chokes on his.

After Harry’s done coughing, he looks around to see if anyone is staring, and thankfully nobody has noticed. “Now you’re really going to get me in trouble.”

“ _Aww_ ,” Louis cutely pouts. “I would do no such thing. If you got in trouble then I wouldn’t be able to tease you more, and I do love to tease.”

“I’ll say,” Harry mumbles. Once again, his eyes trail down from Louis’ face. They follow the lines of Louis’ hip, curvier than normal for a boy, and down to his thighs, thick and gorgeous. If only they could be alone, just for a little while, so Harry could get his hands on Louis. He hardly means to say out loud, “Pretty boys have always been weakness.”

Louis blushes so hard, he’s pretty sure his cheeks will never recover from the shade of pink they’ve reached. But before he can respond or flirt back, they’re interrupted by the sound of his parents calling them to dinner. Louis glances over to the long table set up for dinner, then back up at Harry with hopeful eyes, biting his lip. “Sit with me?”

“Of course,” Harry says. He presents his hand, allowing Louis to lead the way, then follows with his hand moving to Louis’ lower back. Both their hearts speed up along the way.

All the other guests are too into their conversations to notice how close Harry and Louis are when they walk up. The conversations are loud and excited, but Harry and Louis only have eyes for each other. They sit close to the end of the table, next to where Louis’ mother sits at the head, across from Louis’ youngest siblings and the other women from the neighborhood. Lottie, smirking the whole while, sits on the other side of Louis. She elbows him gently in the ribs, wiggling her eyebrows at him when he sheepishly smiles back.

“Oh! Harry dear, I see you finally met Louis! Such a _peach_ , hmm? I trust he’s been on his best behavior tonight,” Jay says delightfully.

“Don’t worry Jay, your boy has been very good, so far,” Harry assures her, leaning over the corner of the table to formally kiss her cheek. “Thank you for inviting me tonight, by the way. As usual, your family is very welcoming.”

“I’m glad to hear it Darling, we’re all happy to have you here,” She responds, patting his hand graciously.

“What are you doing out here, Harry? Don’t you big author types prefer large cities,” Louis asks as everyone begins passing the food down the table.

“I was in New York City for a little while when my first few books were published, but after the last one…I don’t really know. It did just as well as the others, but I’ve felt stale. I thought a move out here might help me gain some inspiration.”

“And have you?” Louis asks, genuinely interested.

Harry looks at Louis then with the sincerest smile. The passing of food and conversation continues around them, but all Harry can see is baby blue eyes, sharp cheeks, pretty lips, and a cute button nose. “I think so.”

“And how do you like the house?” Louis asks as he serves himself some mac and cheese.

Harry shrugs. “Still pretty empty right now, I’m the worst at unpacking. But it’s a beautiful house. I’m surprised the previous owners would want to leave a place like it.”

“Well, you’ll meet them soon enough I’m sure, what with their ghosts haunting it and everything,” Louis says casually.

Harry freezes, eyes widened slightly, “And why would their ghosts be haunting the house?”

“I’m sure someone here told you about the little… _accident_ …that occurred? It was all over the news.” Louis continues, still nonchalantly filling his plate with food.

And it really seems like Harry believes him, that is until he sees the smug little smirk playing on Louis’ lips, and hears the giggles from Louis’ little sisters. “You’re messing with me.”

And Louis bursts out laughing, soon joined by his siblings and mother, “Yes, I’m messing with you. They got old and decided to go south with all the other old people.”

“You really are a little trouble maker,” Harry hums, shaking his head at Louis. Admittedly, Harry likes this playful, bratty side of Louis. It’s cute, just like the rest of him.

As everyone settles into their meal, conversations begin across groups. Harry gets caught in one with Louis’ mother and a few of the other neighborhood women. They’re mostly stay at home wives, or boring corporate workers, and each are fascinated with the glamorous life of a best-selling writer. Harry tries to tell them how he’s actually quite boring, but the moment he brings up anything high-end, an art gallery opening he attended for example, he loses. Louis laughs to himself as he watches all the older women gush over Harry, and maybe he’s a little jealous they’ve taken his attention away.

“Are you going to start anything new soon?”

“Um,” Harry nods as he takes a long sip of Sangria. “Before I left the city, I started up an idea, but I put it on hold because of the move. Being out here I can relax and flesh out the story without all the city life distractions.”

“Could you give a hint about this idea of yours? Or would you prefer it to be a big secret?”

“Ladies,” Harry chuckles, shaking his head at their questions. Louis finds it so sweet that Harry’s indulging them. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, just as Louis is about to take another bite of his food, he feels a hand on his thigh. The strong, warm touch makes Louis pause, it makes his eyes go wide and his body heat up, but when he looks over, Harry is still casually speaking to the women. “I was thinking some kind of law story, with a crime but it would center around the lawyers and their personal lives. And how this certain case effects them.”

And of course, all of the women, including Lottie and her friends, ooh and ahh at the prompt. Their reaction has Louis giggling again, which only results in Harry’s hand squeezing his thigh tighter. Louis is at a loss for breath, all blood flow in his legs seems to center around that one area. All the energy in his body rushes to Harry’s hand, and it somehow results in Louis opening his legs, parting them just enough for Harry’s fingers to dip between.

Louis is in complete awe of how Harry can remain so casual, whilst feeling him up under the table. It suddenly dawns on Louis that they’re surrounded by so many people. Men and women who have seen Louis grow up, and children who look up to Louis. His damn sisters are all around for fucks sake, but Louis has no urge to push Harry away. In fact, his heart beats faster, and his body is yearning for more of Harry’s touch.

To get what he wants, or at least a little of what he wants, Louis scrooches his foot closer to Harry’s under the table. He can see Harry’s smile subtly grow bigger when he feels it. The whole thing feels so dirty to Louis, dirty and exciting and so _new_ to Louis. Not only new because Harry is new, but because he’s never met anyone who’s given him butterflies like this. Usually Louis is calm and cool with the men he pursues, but Harry has him all fluttery inside.

As the sun goes down and the plates get emptier, Harry and Louis have managed to sit even closer without anyone really noticing. Well, Lottie notices, but she’s going to let Louis have this. Because of all the distractions around, nobody notices how close their faces are to each other as they whisper their own conversation. Harry is telling Louis some grand story about a party he went to as research for a book about the music industry.

“Somehow I ended the night with my tongue down Adam Lambert’s throat, and I swear I don’t remember how we got to that point!”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Louis laughs, eyes crinkling in the most endearing way. The very thought of Harry kissing someone else has Louis’ attention shifting to Harry’s lips, and how he wishes he could be kissing him right now. “That is so exciting. I can’t say I’ve ever done anything like it. But I’m sure if I was surrounded by gorgeous gay celebrities, I could easily charm any of them.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Harry says, biting his plump bottom lip, thumb rubbing circles onto Louis’ thigh. “They wouldn’t stand a chance with your pretty face in the room.”

Something about the way Harry calls him pretty has Louis stirring, yet another new feeling. He wants to vocalize it, he wants to ask if Harry would be jealous of them, but his mother interrupts them. “Louis! Take a moment away from our new neighbor for a minute, _please_! Help your sisters with the cleanup, and then grab the sparklers from the kitchen for the little ones.”

With a heavy sigh, Louis and Harry finally separate, both immediately colder from the lack of contact. Louis slowly stands up, still close to Harry, who looks up at Louis with sheer _want_ in his bright green eyes. “I’ll try not to take too long, so we can continue this.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Harry assures him, giving Louis’ thigh a little tap as Louis walks away.

 

The little neighborhood kids run all around Louis’ yard with their sparklers. They laugh and song along to the soft music Jaw has playing, while the adults take pictures and continue their drinking. Night time means it’s almost time for the party to end, and everyone will go home, and Harry will retreat back to being just a neighbor. Though, Louis is sure he won’t ever be just a neighbor.

They’re on the deck together, higher up than most everyone else, leaning against the rafters and watching the end of the party play out below. Louis honestly can’t believe Harry’s stayed with him almost all night, but he’s not complaining.

If anyone else at this party would have asked Louis about school, he would have rolled his eyes and tried to turn the subject away as fast as possibly, but Harry…well Harry actually wants to know. He doesn’t know a thing about Louis, and his interest is genuine, and that fact alone has Louis flushed again. “It’s an accelerated degree, so I’ll be done in two years, and then hopefully I’ll be able to go right into work at one of the public schools.”

“Do you want to work in the city?” Harry asks, brushing his hand against the lower part of Louis’ arm. Such a gentle touch that already means so much.

Louis tries to think about anything else but Harry’s touches, and he stammers to answer, “Umm, y-yeah I would love that. I’ve always wanted to live in the city anyway, and there are plenty of good schools.”

“Elementary teachers are very important,” Harry says sincerely. His smile is so bright, even in the dark, and it lights something in Louis’ heart. “Do you have any specific grade you would want to teach?”

“I’m leaning towards Kindergarten or First grade,” Louis whispers, because his voice physically cannot raise in volume. “Kids at those younger ages are my favorite. They’re just young enough to still be so sweet, and I get along with them really well.”

“What inspired this?” Harry asks.

 

Louis shrugs, “My youngest sisters were that age when I was in my senior year, and that’s when I really started to help out my parents and spend time with them. Hanging out with them and all their friends just really made me realize how much I love kids.”

“That’s sweet, I love children too, but I don’t think I would ever have the patience to be a teacher,” Harry says, his hand pauses on Louis’ wrist, just above Louis’ hand. Harry can’t possibly know how much hotter Louis finds him just from that one comment.

“I have a lot of patience with kids, and just the right amount of energy to keep up. Keeping up with them is the real key to it,” Louis continues, watching his fingers as they tap the dusty wood rail. He watches as Harry’s thumb slowly rubs at his wrist.

Does he know? Could he even comprehend what it feels like for Louis to have him so close? Is Harry aware of how his touch makes Louis’ heart pound, and how his voice and his words have Louis hypnotized? How is it really possible to have such a connection to someone so soon? Louis can feel Harry’s eyes on him too, their gaze held right on Louis’ face. The older man is just looking at Louis, taking in his features, wishing Louis would look back in his eyes.

But Louis really can’t because he’s not sure what he would do if he looked at Harry so closely. So, Louis clears his throat, and turns his head even further away, biting his lip as he asks, “Will you be here all summer?”

Harry removes his hand, turns his body around so he’s leaning back against the porch rail. “That’s the plan. I know I won’t finish this next novel any time soon, so I’ll be out here for a while. But, I really like this little town, it’s peaceful, so I’ll probably keep the house even when I’m done writing. It would make a nice weekend home out of the city.”

“I’m glad you’re staying,” Louis says, and instantly shuts his mouth, blushing. He can’t believe he’s just said that out loud. “I-I mean, my family really likes you and everything, and you’ve been pretty nice tonight, a-and I’d like to get to know my new neighbor more. Would be pretty hard to do with you living in the city and all that.”

Harry laughs, licking his lips as he smiles at Louis. He likes the way Louis gets flustered with him, it’s sweet. “Walk with me?” He whispers in Louis’ ear, surprising the younger man with the touch of hands on his waist.

“Are you going home already?” Louis asks, turning to look at Harry in the star-lit sky. “Or do you just want to take a very short walk around my house?”

“Well,” Harry clears his throat, and swiftly moves his hands to join Louis. “I’ve noticed a little private pathway that goes right between our houses. You could walk me home, and on the way we could have a little privacy in between. Maybe talk a little more away from the hustle and bustle.”

Louis snorts. “Aren’t you a little tired of talking tonight?”

“All the more reason to have some privacy, Sweetheart.”

“Oh,” Louis whispers, and his face immediately breaks into a bright smile. He’s so ready to stop talking.

With a little smirk, Louis quickly leads Harry away from the party, escaping any prying eyes that could follow. Down the path, they walk quietly, as to not draw attention to themselves. Between their houses are tall hedges, meant to create separation between the properties, but the tunnel they create comes off so romantic and mystical. Harry pulls Louis through a few hedges, up against the side of Louis’ house, both of them quietly giggling along the way.

Up against the wall, Louis’ breathing picks up as he stares up at Harry, desperately waiting for the older man to make a move. And Harry just…looks at Louis, like he’s the most beautiful person Harry’s ever seen. He brings his hands up to Louis’ cheeks, cradles Louis in his palms, and then surges forward.

Louis whines into their kiss, soft lips touching to tenderly, yet so passionately. Harry presses his whole body against Louis’, moaning into Louis’ sweet mouth. And Louis follows Harry’s lead, lets him take all the control, because in Harry’s arms he doesn’t want any of it. Not when Harry’s pushing his tongue into Louis’ wet mouth, tasting every sweet inch. Not when Harry’s giving Louis this feeling of complete warmth and safety. He’s beyond turned on, and he just limply throws his arms around Harry’s neck, arching up into the man like his body is an offering.

Maybe it’s because Harry’s a little older, and more mature than anyone Louis has ever been with, but something about the man is giving Louis these… _urges_. He’s got this desperate need to just give up everything to Harry, to trust him to take care of him. It’s so fast, and so unexpected, but Harry’s got that air about him. Harry’s making Louis feel so many new feelings, things he’s even afraid of, but _damn_ , does Louis want it so bad. He’s not sure what ‘it’ is exactly, but Louis is desperate for _more_.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moans. Harry’s kisses move down to Louis’ jaw, to his neck, and that’s when Harry starts to bite and suck a mark on his neck. “Oh _god_ , H-Harry, I—”

And a word forms in Louis’ mind, one that has his eyes opening wide from the shock of it. Harry’s hands slide down to Louis’ waist, around his back. And the sheer strength of Harry’s arms around him has Louis thinking of that word again. Is it because Harry’s older? Or has this yearning always been deep in Louis’ heart? A yearning for a man as Harry, who is so intuitive to what Louis’ body likes, that even their first kiss makes Louis want to submit.

“Louis, you’re so beautiful,” Harry moans into the damp skin of Louis’ neck, and _oh god_ , his voice is so deep and so sexy.

Louis can hardly think, he can hardly breathe, he barely has the sense to bite down his words when he chokes out, “ _God_ , D—” he brings himself to a moan instead, hands brushing up into Harry’s long, soft curls. All of his senses are overwhelmed, and Harry’s making him feel so good, he pulls Harry back up for another kiss. “I can’t believe you’ve got me like this already,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s lips. “You’re going to have to take me to a _very_ nice dinner after this.”

Harry breathlessly laughs as he kisses Louis’ cheek, responding with his own banter of, “Baby, I can definitely make that happen.”

“ _Yes_ , oh my _god_ , fucking kiss me again,” Louis groans, and Harry complies full out, connecting their lips again.

It’s only a few more moments of passionate bliss, before Harry is helplessly pulling back. Louis tries to chase his lips, whimper at the loss of sweet contact, but Harry shushes him. Louis pouts and it’s almost too cute to handle. Harry smiles at Louis, chest heaving from the way their kiss makes his heart race. “Don’t give me that look, Louis.”

“Why won’t you kiss me more?” Louis asks, tracing one of his hands down Harry’s chest.

“I want to, again and again,” His voice is rough, wrecked and wanton, but still firm. “But god, we only met tonight. What kind of man would I be if I let it continue past this?”

“One who wants to make me very happy by giving me what I want,” Louis mumbles, tracing his hands up and down Harry’s chest. “One who is spontaneous and unafraid to go after what he wants.”

Harry laughs, and kisses Louis’ forehead. “Not tonight. Let me be a gentleman for now. I meant what I said about dinner, and money is no object for me.”

“You better stop with that before I make you kiss me again,” Louis giggles, standing up on his toes so he can get his mouth close to Harry’s cheek.

But Harry pushes him back down, shaking his head, still smiling that wide, dimpled smile. “How about you give me your phone…” Harry requests, holding out his hand. Louis pulls it out of his pocket, and watches while Harry taps in his number. “And I’ll accept any text or call from you.”

“So you are going home now?” Louis asks sadly.

“Afraid so, Sweetheart,” Harry sighs. “I look forward to your call, though.”

Louis laughs again, quickly planting one last kiss on Harry’s perfect lips. “You really know how to leave a boy hanging.”

“Sorry about that,” Harry says. “Good night, Louis Tomlinson,” he finally releases Louis from his grasp, hesitating for a moment before he forces himself to walk away.

Louis watches Harry disappear into his own yard, and it’s like a fucking dream has just occurred. He whispers to himself, “Good night, Harry Styles.”

He touches his sides, his neck, his lips, all the places Harry has just been, all the places that still tingle from Harry’s touch. Such a strange feeling Louis has, so unreal and nerve-wracking. He can’t begin to describe what Harry has done to him, what about Harry makes Louis want to call him… _Daddy_.

Oh god, it’s so dirty. It’s something Louis has never wanted to call anyone before, but Harry is…he’s different. Harry is special and strong and warm and safe, and Louis can’t help the way that word wanted to leave his lips. He can’t help but picture that gorgeous man laying him down, and taking him apart in the best way. And Louis can’t help but think about Harry’s deep voice when he called Louis ‘Baby’ and how he wanted to respond with _Daddy_.

It must have always been lingering inside Louis. Deep down he must have always wanted a man who makes him feel the way Harry does. Why else would he so want this?

Louis is desperate to call Harry right away, and figure out why this has been unearthed in him. He won’t, though, not yet. He’ll listen to what Harry said about it being too soon, and just go to bed instead. Maybe jerk off to the memories of Harry’s arms around him, and Harry’s lips on his neck. Tonight, Louis will wait.

+

He meant to keep it to himself, but one word on the phone with his best friend has Louis spilling all the beans. Niall barely says hello before Louis is jumping in with— “I fucking made out with my hot new neighbor last night!”

There’s silence on the other end of the phone, followed very quickly by the loud sound of Niall’s laughter. “ _Oh my god! You have so much to tell me! How? Why? Who is this new neighbor anyway?”_

“Oh god _Niall_ ,” Louis groans. He’s lying on his bed, has been almost all day waiting around for something to do, and out of embarrassment he covers his face with his pillow before answering Niall’s questions. “I mean, the _how_ seems obvious. The why is…he’s fucking _hot_ , and so _charming_ , and he made me feel… _god_ , Niall he gave me butterflies, okay?”

“ _That’s so sweet Lou, but who is he?_ ”

“He’s Harry Styles, the writer? Have you heard of him?” Louis asks.

“ _Sure, he writes those gay romance, thriller-type books, right?_ ”

“I guess? I haven’t read anything by him,” Louis says with a shrug. Truthfully, he plans to order all of Harry’s books as soon as possible. “But he must be damn good, because everyone here seems to know who he is. Plus, he just bought the place next door, _and_ he has another place in the city.”

“ _So he’s rich_ ,” Niall snorts. “ _And suddenly everything makes sense._ ”

“Shut _up,_ ” Louis groans. “I’m not attracted to him because he has money. It’s probably not that much money, anyway. He’s interesting is all. He was so sweet and he made me feel all hot and bothered with just one touch. You should have seen him Niall, everyone on the block loves him, women and men.”

“ _I’m not surprised. He’s the closest thing to a celebrity any of them have gotten too. Did anyone see you two?_ ”

Louis rolls over so he’s on his front, kicking his feet up behind him. “I’m sure mom was watching me like a hawk after dinner, but I’m one hundred percent sure she didn’t see us when we snuck off. _God_ , it really was so hot. It was like something out of his books, I’m sure. I wouldn’t know…”

“ _You don’t have to tell me—_ ”

“We barely got out of sight and he pushed me against the house, and _Niall_ —” Louis moans, blushing at the very memory of last night. “He kissed me, and I swear I felt like putty in his arms.”

“ _Louis Tomlinson, I do not want to hear details about your sex life._ ”

“It’s not sex! Just a kiss,” Louis sighs. He rolls back over and sits up against the back of his bed with a pout. “He did give me his number though, so that’s something.”

“ _Have you texted him yet?_ ”

“No,” Louis shrugs. “I don’t know what to say. ‘Hey remember when we made out yesterday? That was great, do you want to do it again?’ Come on Nialler, that’s not smooth.”

“ _I don’t see anything wrong with it._ ”

“You are the least helpful person I know. _Honestly_ , you want me to suffer all _alone_ ,” Louis says over-dramatically.

“ _Listen, drama queen, your man problems are not my fault. Just text him hello! Ask how his day was! Maybe find something that reminds you of him and send a picture! I don’t know!_ ”

“It’s only been a day, I couldn’t possibly have anything that reminds me of him,” Louis huffs. He stands up anyway and starts to make his way across the room to his book shelf, but he pauses at the window. A light across the way catches his eyes, and as he turns his head to look, those very same eyes bulge out in a panic. Louis squeaks and drops to the floor so he’s out of the window’s view. “Oh my _god_ , Niall!”

“ _What? What now?_ ”

“Um, you know that room next door you can see from my window?” Louis asks, sitting up so he can peer over the window sill. He looks across the way, and sure enough Harry is standing right in the room. He’s pacing, phone up to his ear in one hand, and a yellow notepad in the other. Louis looks around the rest of the room, and he sees rows of bookshelves along the walls, all filled to the brim, as well as a messy desk covered in stacks of paper, and a laptop.

“ _Yeah…_ ”

“It’s his office!” Louis screeches. He ducks back down when Harry suddenly turns around. He can’t see Louis but he looks very frustrated with whoever’s on the phone. “He looks angry. Maybe I should wait longer until I text him.”

“ _No! I mean, wait a couple minutes after he hangs up, and then say you were thinking about him or something! If he likes you, which why wouldn’t he, he’ll be so happy to hear from you. You can flirt a little, lift his spirits, hmmm?_ ”

“Right, okay, good idea,” Louis says as he drops back down from the window again. “How much longer until you get back?”

“ _Just a week, Babe_.”

“A week _too_ long,” Louis whines. He peeks over the window one more time, then quickly continues, “He’s off the phone now! Oh god, okay, I can do this.”

“ _Yes you can! Go get yourself a man! And g’night Lou_.”

“Night Nialler,” Louis says, hanging up the phone.

He quickly stands up and runs over to his full length mirror, starts fixing his clothes, until he realizes Harry won’t even be seeing him. He feels like an inexperienced idiot, which he kind of is. Louis is used to dumb boys his age, easy to play with, but Harry is older and mature. Harry is wonderful, new, and yet terrifyingly different from anyone Louis has ever wanted. A good terrifying, though.

Louis pulls his phone up, and he goes to Harry’s number, about to press the call button, but he stops for a moment. He starts to realize that, potentially, if Harry were to look up he could see Louis right now. Louis knows for sure that window can see this far into his room. Would it be so bad for Harry to look? Maybe not now, but eventually? What if he caught Louis in a compromising position?

What if Louis were to expect it, though? If there was ever a time, when he could purposefully dress down, check himself in the mirror, and just _know_ that Harry was watching him. Louis could undress more, maybe touch himself, gently, all around his body, knowing Harry could see everything. If Louis could somehow get Harry hot and bothered, like a consensual peeping tom or something. Would Harry be into it? When did Louis start having dirty thoughts like this anyway?

He shakes himself out of it, or tries to for the most part. It’s so not the time to be thinking like that.

Just in case, Louis quickly closes his blinds and turns out the light, make it more ambiguous where he is in the house. He backs up and sits on the edge of his bed, finger over the call button again. After a moment of mentally psyching himself up, Louis presses the button and waits.

There’s three rings and then an annoyed Harry answers, “ _Who is this?_ ”

Nervously, Louis clears his throat, only slightly regretting this call because of Harry’s tone. “Um, it’s Louis Tomlinson from last night?”

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry says, tone immediately lightening up. “ _Oh, wow called at exactly the right time. I could use a sweet voice like yours to brighten my evening._ ”

“Oh, you had me worried for a moment there. I thought I was annoying you,” Louis says, voice soft and light.

“ _Not at all, Darling_ ,” Harry coos. “ _Trust me, it’s not you that’s annoying me_.”

“Who is annoying you? If I may ask?”

“ _My publishing agent. He’s really getting on my case about the next novel, no matter how many times I tell him I haven’t started. He insists my publisher needs a basic plot outline by the end of the month. I have no idea what for, it’s not on a contract and—oh god I’m sure I’m boring you, aren’t I?_ ”

“Not at all! I don’t mind listening to you rant, it’s…it’s interesting,” Louis says with a slight giggle.

“ _My work troubles are interesting?_ ”

“Yes! I don’t know what I thought before, but the whole process of publishing a book is so fascinating. I didn’t think fiction writers had deadlines or anything like that.”

“ _We don’t really. It’s just that they expect a lot from me based on how well I’ve done in the past. Truth be told, my last novel was published last year, and I haven’t written since. I think they’re just making sure I give them anything at all._ ”

“I thought you did have something, though,” Louis says. “What happened to the crime story?”

“ _Well it’s definitely what I want to do, but I have no idea about the characters or even what crime it would be. I think I’ve watched every crime movie, and show, and nothing is inspiring me._ ”

“Maybe that’s your problem,” Louis says. “You’re overloading yourself and not letting inspiration come to you naturally.”

Harry is quiet for a moment, and Louis thinks he might have said something wrong, until Harry starts to chuckle. “ _That’s very insightful, actually. Better than the way Liam was yelling on the phone._ ”

“Who’s Liam?”

“ _My publishing agent, and he’s supposed to be my closest friend, but today I’m annoyed with him._ ”

Louis giggles some more, lying back on the bed again. “He sounds like oodles of fun.”

“ _He’s just high strung is all_ ,” Harry explains. He sounds like he’s about to say something else, but then he stops, clears his throat, and Louis wishes he could see Harry’s face. “ _Um, since it was your idea, do you have any suggestions for how I could step back from writing?_ ”

“Well,” Louis starts to blush, even over the phone Harry makes him feel so flustered. “You’re the one who needs a break, what do you want to do?”

“ _If I remember correctly, I believe I said I would take a certain someone out to dinner._ ”

“It’s a bit late tonight for dinner,” Louis says coyly.

“ _There’s plenty of other nights this week for dinner, Louis. You can even choose which one._ ”

“Oh gosh,” Louis whines, face heating up in a blush. “Let me check my calendar,” he continues in a mock-fancy voice. He knows his family is going out tomorrow, and then the day after that he’d promised to take Lottie out for brother sister time, but maybe making Harry wait would be worth it. Harry would have to sit and think about Louis two days until finally seeing him again. “How about Wednesday? Afraid I’m _completely_ booked until then.”

“ _Mister popular! Busy first week of summer with your friends?_ ”

“Not quite, just family stuff right now,” Louis sighs. “My best friend gets back home in two weeks, and pretty much everyone else lives far or is on vacations. I’ve only got my sisters and myself.”

“ _Well, I will gladly make sure you aren’t lonely in the near future. Wednesday sounds perfect, and I think I have a restaurant in mind._ ”

“And where is that?”

“ _Louis! Let me be mysterious! I told you last night how much I enjoyed that_.”

Ah yes, last night. The night when they were attached at the hip after only moments of meeting. The night where they kissed under the stars and the trees, with fireflies as their only witnesses. Harry likes his mystery and romance so much, and Louis is starting to notice he lives it too.

How is Louis going to handle a dinner with Harry, where there will be no threat of being caught by prying eyes? How long will it be until Louis can’t hold himself back, and just have to kiss Harry again? Louis is going to try his best to at least make it to dessert before making any moves. Although if Harry starts it, who would he be to push him away?

“I remember. I can’t stop thinking about last night,” Louis says masking his excitement as best he can.

“ _I must confess I can’t stop thinking about it either. Honestly I’ve never…with someone I’ve just met…I meant to say, I don’t know what happened? From the moment I laid eyes on you…I’m sorry, I’m sure I’m coming off so strange,_ ” Harry chuckles, but his voice is clearly nervous. “ _Louis you make me impulsive, I guess is what I’m trying to say. And I hope I wasn’t being too forward when I kissed you._ ”

“You weren’t!” Louis responds, almost _too_ quickly. “All through dinner when you had your hands on me, _my god_ , I was hoping you would kiss me all night. I understand why you wanted to stop, I really do. I mean, it was really sudden, but I definitely wanted it. Couldn’t you tell by the way I didn’t want to let you go?”

“ _That part I remember perfectly well. It took all my strength not to turn around and kiss you some more. I’m just happy I didn’t make you uncomfortable. And I really can’t wait to see you again, you know?_ ”

“Yes, I do,” Louis sighs dreamily. He’s tempted, only a little to tell Harry about the window view. He could easily open the blinds again and wave at Harry, but he won’t, not yet at least. “Only two days, though, so you’ll have to be patient. Distance only makes the heart grow fonder, as they say.”

“ _Yes, but I have immortal longings in me._ ”

At a loss for words, Louis lets out a brief snort, then covers up the laughter he wants to let out with his hand. “Did…did you just quote Shakespeare to me? You’re such a fucking writer!”

“ _Was it cheesy? Some would find it romantic_.”

“I’m just happy it wasn’t Romeo and Juliet, not that Cleopatra and Marc Antony are much better,” Louis says.

“ _I’m impressed you did know what it was from. Do you have an interest in Shakespeare?_ ”

“Unfortunately not. I took a class on it two semesters ago as an English course. It was interesting, but he gets a little too confusing with his language for me.”

“ _I’m still impressed you remembered. I—_ ”

“Louis!” a tiny voice calls from outside Louis’ door, so suddenly that he falls off the bed.

“Oof! Harry? Hold on a moment,” Louis says into his phone. He puts it to his chest as he stumbles to the door, and opens it to see his youngest siblings, Doris and Ernie smiling up at him. Doris has a book in her hands. “Well hello little ones! What have you got there?”

“Three pigs! We want you to read it for us!” Doris squeaks with a big, toothless smile.

“ _Aww,_ ” Louis coos. He can’t say no to such adorable faces. “Sure things loves, get in bed and I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay!”

Louis closes the door again, reluctantly bringing the phone back to his ear. “So, um, I _really_ wish I could stay on, but unfortunately the most adorable children on Earth need me.”

“ _That’s alright Darling, you’ve already brightened my evening. And you’re so cute with them, I would be a monster to keep their big brother from them. What time would you like to do dinner?_ ”

“I can come over to your house at six and we can go from there?” Louis asks. He would gladly let Harry come to his house to pick him up, but he’s not sure what his mother would think. Sure, she adores Harry, but Louis is aware of the age difference, and not aware of how she would feel about it. He’ll tell her, eventually.

“ _Of course, I’m in charge of reservations anyway. You have a good night._ ”

“You too,” Louis says, finally hanging up the phone. His chest is heaving, lungs taking in deep breaths of air, and he can’t believe what just happened. He can’t believe how willing Harry was to go out with him. His life is turning into one big fantasy, or a dream, and one he most certainly doesn’t want to wake up from. Harry’s too good to be true, and Louis wouldn’t complain if it didn’t scare him so much. If these urges Harry brings out in him weren’t so strange or different. But, Louis would be lying if he said none of it excited him.

+

Family dinner last night was about as hectic as it could be with a family of nine. Louis ended up having to hold his only brother, Ernie, all night so he wouldn’t fuss. It was nice to catch up with everyone in an informal setting.

Lottie is going to start her senior year of high school, Felicity will be a sophomore, and the elder twins are starting middle school. All of it makes Louis feel so old, and he’s just happy Doris and Ernie are still so little. He can’t imagine how his mother must feel with all of her babies being so grown up. She was only nineteen when Louis was born, so she’s still very young, but such a big family can take its toll. Still, Louis isn’t sure how she would feel about him dating someone seven years his senior.

He’s trying to figure out a way to tell her, and he’s been thinking Lottie might have some advice. Being still at home, she’s become the closest to Jay, other than Louis, and being the oldest of his sisters, she’s really the only one he can talk to about it. She knows all of his secrets anyway.

Louis knocks on her door, expecting her to make him wait, but instead he’s greeted by her immediately pulling him in by his wrist. “Ow! What the fuck—”

“ _Sorry_ ,” she says most unapologetically, closing the door behind him. “But Fizzy was folding the laundry, and she brought these in with my stuff.”

His sister points down to two pairs of panties, one baby blue, and the other bubble gum pink. Louis’ eyes widen, his cheeks heat up, and he quickly snatches them up and shoves them into his pants pocket. “Shit, um, thanks for covering for me.”

“Sure, but why were they in the regular laundry?” She asks, sitting down on the bed.

“They were with my school laundry, mom must have gotten it from my room when I wasn’t there,” Louis sighs, joining Lottie on the bed.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” She says with a shrug. “So…you like wearing women’s underwear…you’re already gay, I doubt anyone in this house would be shocked.”

“Okay, being gay doesn’t mean I automatically want to dress like a woman,” Louis says. “We’re not having this talk again; you know why I keep it a secret.”

She knows very well, because last year she was the one who found the panties, just the blue pair, in the laundry. Louis had gotten them as a gift from a guy he was dating, and explaining that to her was completely mortifying. It’s just that…he likes the way they feel, and how they make him look, and occasionally he likes to feel a little feminine. The last boy didn’t quite understand it, and when Louis tried to explain the sexual side of it, he freaked, but Louis kept the panties. They make him feel pretty.

Only a few people in the world know about them, and Louis would prefer it if the rest of his sisters didn’t find out. He silently wonders what Harry would think of it.

“I have no plans to tell anyone, not even mom,” Lottie continues. “But keep _your_ knickers to _yourself_.”

“I’ll _try_ ,” Louis says, laughing lightly. “Could you keep another secret for me?”

“Oh god, what now?”

“It’s nothing, really, maybe not that big a deal, but tomorrow I’m going on a date with Harry—”

“What?”

“—and I’m not sure about telling mom,” Louis finishes through her interruption.

“Hold on! By Harry, do you mean Harry _Styles_? Our fucking neighbor?” She asks, grinning at him.

“Yes.”

“What did this happen?”

“A couple days ago.”

“Damn. I thought you were joking about targeting him,” Lottie snorts.

Louis kicks her, “Shut _up_. He happens to be a very nice man, as _you_ know. He’s also, kind of, an older man, which is why I don’t know what to do about mom.”

“She loves Harry, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is I don’t think she’d want me to date someone so much older,” Louis groans. “Listen, tomorrow when I go on my date, I’m just going to tell mom that I’m meeting friends in the city—”

“Which friends? Nobody is home yet,” Lottie points out.

“Well actually, Perrie and Jade are in the city this week, and as far as mom knows, I’m going to visit them.”

“ _Fine_ , but you’ll have to tell her eventually, you know.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather tell her when this is…something more real. I don’t want her voice constantly in my head on the first date.”

“Well…I’m happy for you, anyway,” she says, innocently batting her lashes, and placing her hand on his shoulder. “And I know how you’re going to repay me for all I do.”

“Great, can’t wait to hear what this is.”

“It’s our brother-sister night out, and for all the secrets I keep, and cover ups I do for you, I think you should take me to a bar,” she says proudly.

Instead of giving her the answer she wants, Louis starts laughing, “Yeah right! I keep enough from mom, and I’m not going to jail the night before my date with Harry, because of distributing alcohol to a minor!”

“It was worth a try,” Lottie says with a disappointed pout.

Louis quits his laughing, and pulls his younger sister into a tight hug. “Okay, how about we go to that really fancy movie theater, and I’ll sneak you _one_ glass of wine?”

“Ugh, fine,” She shakes her way out of his grasp. “But you still owe me big time.”

+

It’s only minutes before Louis is supposed to go over to Harry’s. He’s got one eye done up with liner and mascara and his mother won’t leave him be.

“Are you staying the night with them? You haven’t packed anything.”

“Nope, just going in for one party and then coming back late tonight,” he says, leaning over the vanity to finish his other eye.

“Since when do you wear makeup?”

“Since Perrie tried it out on me and we all agreed I look good.”

“Hmm…will you be taking a cab or that Uber thing?”

“Yes, I won’t do any of my own driving,” Louis assures her. He steps back to check himself in the mirror, fixing his button up shirt, pushing the sleeves up, and messing with his hair. It’s hard to hide his nerves from his mom. “I’m taking the train in, though.”

“Alright, are you walking to the station or should I get Lottie to drive you there?”

“I-I’ll walk,” Louis replies, coughing to cover the quiver in his voice.

Jay looks him up and down suspiciously, smirking at the frantic way her son tries to put himself together. “Expecting to meet anyone?”

“What?” Louis asks. “No? It’s just a really fancy party is all.”

“When will you be home from this fancy party?”

“Not sure…please don’t give me a curfew! I’m an adult, and you know how slow transport will be late at night.”

“Fine, fine, but I’m making you promise you won’t sleep over in the city,” She says, standing up from his bed. “Dan and I will be out most of tomorrow, and I want you to watch Ernie and Doris.”

“No problem!” He says, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. He turns around to check his back side, and pats down his pants a few times. “I’ll tell the girls you said hello.”

“Thanks Love,” Jay says with a smile, leaving Louis with a kiss to the forehead.

He waits for her to leave and quickly gathers up his phone and his wallet, tussling his hair just one more time before leaving his room. He’s already told Lottie the plan for the night, and with the promise of payback, she’s agreed to cover for him should he need it. Louis still hasn’t told Perrie or Jade, though, mostly because he doesn’t have the time to explain the situation. He’s confident they would be supportive, _overly_ supportive, even. He’d rather have his first date go well before bringing those two into the mix.

Lottie has Jay distracted in the kitchen, and Louis uses that as his chance to slip out the front door. He waves to Fizzy and the youngest twins before closing the door behind himself. With one last deep breath, Louis starts the rather short walk to Harry’s front door.

He didn’t expect to be so nervous, but as he walks up the pebbled path way, his breath starts to shake. He stops with his fist raised to the door, hand stilling against the dark oak as he contemplates the evening. Louis already knows Harry likes him, their kiss made that a fact, but who’s to say those feelings won’t go away once they get to know each other? What if Harry finds Louis too immature for him? Their age difference isn’t that big, and Louis is a very legal adult, but what if it still bothers Harry?

Louis won’t ever know unless he knocks.

The few moments it takes for Harry to answer the door feel like ten lifetimes to Louis. When he does open it, Louis’ entire respiratory system is ready to give out. Harry’s got this bright, dimpled, un-even smile on his ridiculously beautiful face, but that’s not what catches Louis’ immediate attention. No, Louis can’t take his eyes off of Harry’s chest. Much like last time, Harry has yet to demonstrate an ability to properly use buttons, but on top of the open chest, is the fact that his shirt is almost sheer. It’s very faint, but Louis can definitely see outlines of tattoos on Harry’s body.

“You’re a little early, Love,” Harry says, breaking Louis’ mental lapse on his chest. “I’ve not finished dressing yet.”

“Oh,” Louis says, laughing nervously while his cheeks heat up. “Sorry, if I didn’t get out now, I never would have. All those siblings can really take up my time with a million questions.”

“I understand, come in!” Harry says opening the door all the way, and presenting Louis to his mansion.

It truly is more of a mansion than just a really big house like the rest of the neighborhood. All of the houses on this street were custom made by the first owners all the way back in the 60’s. Louis’ house is probably the smallest, and cheapest one, while Harry’s is…well needless to say the old couple that used to live there were just as wealthy as him. They were the original owners and they created the most lavish home possible. It looks like something out of a movie, like Narnia. It’s hard for Louis to keep his jaw from dropping.

The foyer has a high ceiling with an old fashioned chandelier hanging up above. The walls have faded, striped wallpaper from the ground up, which looks like it’s in the process of being taken down. There’s a mirror across from the door, three adjacent rooms leading off, and loads of boxes everywhere. The only things that are really missing are furniture and personal décor, but Louis supposed Harry hasn’t had the time to fill that in.

“Do you like it? I know it’s still quite bare, and the wallpaper is horrendous, but I’ve been slowly working with a decorator. The only rooms that are really complete are my room and my office,” Harry explains, shutting the door behind Louis.

“It’s like a movie set,” Louis says in awe. “I-I’ve never been in here, but I always heard stories…This makes my house look like an apartment.”

“I suppose the fantasy look is why I purchased it,” Harry says, smiling around at the room. “The architecture is…inspiring.”

“I can imagine,” Louis hums. He turns his gaze back to Harry, hands fidgeting with excitement, so he pushes them into his jacket pockets. “So, um, is there anywhere you want me to wait while you finish, um, getting ready?”

“Right, I only need one minute!” Harry assures him, flying towards the stairs. “Wait right there, I promise I won’t be long!”

“Okay!” Louis shouts, but Harry’s already out of earshot.

He watches Harry go up the stairs and to the left, and Louis’ eyes immediately turn to the right side. Up on that side must be the office, the one with the window that can see right into Louis’ bedroom. Harry has no idea.

Louis starts to drift into the next room, a small lounge area by the looks of it. There’s mostly boxes and empty book shelves for now, which will probably be a common theme in Harry’s house. Louis casually opens a box labeled ‘GG’ and to his surprise, there is nothing but different editions of The Great Gatsby. There’s at least ten editions, all with a different binding and publication date. It must one of his favorites. Louis scoffs at the thought.

“All set?” Harry’s voice suddenly appears from behind, making Louis jump before he turns around. Disappointingly, Harry is no longer in the sheer shirt, but rather a very nice white button up. He’s still so handsome it makes Louis swoon. “Yeah, I’m ready if you are.”

“Great! I got a text and the car is out front,” Harry cordially holds his arm out, letting Louis lock his with him. “I considered taking you out on my bike—”

“Bike, as in motorcycle?” Louis interrupts.

“Yes, and I’ll bring it out next time,” Harry says as he locks his door once they’re out. “Tonight is a formal occasion and I’d hate to ruin your lovely ensemble. You look especially beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you,” Louis practically purrs, biting onto his bottom lip. He feels a little stirring in his tummy, just like the first night they met, and the night he called Harry, all because Harry’s so confident there will be a next time. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

With a smirk, Harry’s almost tempted to point out that his suit is Versace, as he would normally say to someone who complimented his clothes. This isn’t the time for it though, because Louis isn’t some stuffy, high society member that Harry is used to being exposed to. Louis is beautifully normal.

Like the gentleman he is, Harry opens the cab door for Louis, even anchors his weight when he sits down. He then carefully closes the door, after making sure Louis is out of the way, and then calmly walks to the other side of the car. Once he’s sat down, he hands the driver a paper with the restaurant’s address, as well as a twenty-dollar bill. Louis finds it a little odd that Harry’s tipping upfront, but then maybe that’s just the kind of person Harry is. Generous.

Once the cab gets moving, Louis turns his body towards Harry, both so he can properly look, and partially so the older man can see him better. If he thinks Louis looks beautiful, then who is Louis to stop him from staring? There is something he’s curious about, though. After seeing Harry’s big, empty house, and hundreds of expensive books, louis actually has many questions. Some aren’t very appropriate, but there is one that is always fine to ask.

“Do you like The Great Gatsby a lot?”

Even though Louis is trying to sound nonchalant, Harry sees right through him. “So, you _were_ snooping around in my boxes.”

Louis shrugs. “What can I say? I’m curious. Now answer my question.”

Harry lets out a soft laugh, using the relieved moment to put his arm up around the back of Louis’ seat. Spread out in the seat like this, he looks even more broad and confident, almost domineering. Louis’ body heats up. “It’s not my absolute favorite, but I do like it very much.”

“There had to be at least ten different copies.”

“If you’d had time, you would have discovered that I have several copies of almost every novel I won. Collecting is a hobby of mine. And I have twelve Gatsby’s.”

“That’s actually pretty cool,” Louis says sweetly. Harry hadn’t mentioned that when they met. “So, is that why you chose out here to move to? You got some money and wanted to live in West Egg?”

“I told you I find the country inspiring,” Harry chuckles. He sees the disbelieving smirk on Louis’ face, rolls his eyes, and relents. “But I will admit, the Gatsby connection is entertaining.”

“You’re truly in the place of humble, new money families. Just look at mine,” Louis sighs. They’ve been well off for a while, ever since Jay married Dan, and got her promotion at the hospital. He owns a security firm, and she went from top nurse to ward coordinator, and the family moved into the big house they have now. Louis was nine. “But, honestly Gatsby is overrated. Like, I understand everything, but I just find it really… _blah._ ”

“How _dare_ you.” Harry says in a mockingly offended tone, making Louis giggle. “ _Excuse_ you, but it’s classic, _young man_.”

Something about the way Harry calls him that, takes Louis’ entire breath away. Be it the stern, but playful tone, or the fact that Louis immediately wants to reply with that especially nerve-wracking word, but Louis is rendered speechless. For a moment, he has to bite his tongue in order to say anything but _Daddy_.

He swallows, and finally continues with “I didn’t have any kind of emotional connection with the characters. Gatsby was an obsessed stalker, Daisy was spoiled, Nick was boring, and Tom was an asshole. I guess I liked Myrtle, but she was killed off.”

“Everything you said is somewhat accurate, but the story is the point. It was a deconstruction of the fantasy of being rich,” Harry urges on. Louis rather likes his passion, even if he doesn’t agree.

“Guess I don’t really care about the problems of rich people, much like the critics when the book was published,” Louis retorts playfully.

For a moment, Louis regrets bringing it up, because he’s afraid he’s offended Harry. The man very obviously loves the book, and it would be so rude to insult it. Louis looks down at his lap, very sure he’s already ruined their first date. But…as he looks back up, Harry doesn’t look cross, in fact he’s still smiling. He even looks impressed.

“I like your honesty,” He says matter of factly, leaning in closer to Louis. It’s as close as he was at the dinner party, as close as Louis always wants him to be. “How about we promise not to bring up The Great Gatsby for the rest of the evening? We can save any debate about it for another time.”

“Oh _gosh_ , you’re going to make me debate it with you?” Louis asks, rolling his eyes jokingly.

“Of course, and I intend to win that debate, and convince you to love it,” Harry says, sounding very assured of himself.

“We’ll see about that,” Louis says with a smirk.

“One last thing, because I’m sure you’ll agree with this,” Harry says more confidently. “Jordan Baker was definitely a lesbian.”

“What? She was dating Nick the whole time!” Louis asks.

“ _Yes_ , but she would have had to back then,” Harry insists. “They had almost no chemistry, broke up, and she was very into golf and _Daisy_.”

“Harry Styles, are you stereotyping?”

“ _Never_ , I’m simply using contextual clues, and very heavy gay-goggles, to come to a conclusion,” he says, smiling so wide those wonderful dimples deepen on his cheeks. Louis is almost tempted to poke them…maybe after he’s had a bit of wine he can get away with it.

The rest of the cab ride into the city is much more relaxed, filled with quiet conversations about their families and school. Louis would rather listen to Harry’s stories, though, because his are far more interesting. Louis about lost it when Harry said he’d gone to dinner with Posh and Becks. Harry insisted it only happened once, but it’s not like Louis ever had dinner just once with anybody of esteem.

“I promise you it doesn’t happen that often,” Harry says with a light laugh. “I hardly have time to go out anyway, tonight is a rare treat for me.”

“Well, I’m happy I could get you out,” Louis says, eyes twinkling. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

“Somewhere I really think you’ll like,” Harry says hopefully. “It’s this new sushi place, I was on The Chew at the same time as the main-chef, and it’s _amazing_. Have you ever had sushi?”

Louis scrunches up his nose. “Raw fish? No, can’t say that I have.”

“ _Oh_ Baby, I promise you are in for a treat,” Harry says, the pet name just a slip of the tongue, but it makes Louis’ heart race all the same. “They have a selection that is all vegetable, if you really don’t like the fish. Promise you’ll at least try?”

“Of course, I’m up for _anything_ ,” Louis assures him, emphasizing _anything_. He can let Harry interpret that however he pleases.

Through all of the traffic, their cab finally makes it to the restaurant. It’s a lively place, two floors up with clear windows, and a line out the door. One again, Harry shows his true gentlemanly colors by getting out first and opening Louis’ door for him. He even holds out his hand to help Louis balance out of the car, and they walk arm and arm to the restaurant. Louis is thrilled by the jealous looks they get from all of the others waiting in line as they walk by.

“Table for two under Styles,” Harry says to the host once they’re in.

The host reviews the list, and puts on a very big smile when he finds their reservation. “Right this way, please.”

The two follow the host through tables of very important, and _expensive_ , looking people, all the way to the back of the first floor. They’re brought to a private area, behind a fish tank and next to other empty tables. Louis wonders if Harry had especially asked for it. They stop at the corner booth, and Harry gestures for Louis to have the back part of it. He’s got a nice view of the tank and other tables, but all Louis really wants to look at is his date.

Harry thanks the host for their table as menus are placed down, then shakes his hand and slips a $20 into it. “I hope you’re okay with the seclusion. I like to have some privacy on dates.”

“Is this how you always do it, then?” Louis asks, slyly smiling up at Harry while he takes his seat.

“Do what?” Harry replies, sitting across the small table.

“When you have time for dates, do you always take beautiful boys to the very back of the place, out of all the peering eyes. Be honest, this is actually an every week sort of thing for you, and everyone here knows. The struggling writer with no time bit must really work.”

“Oh damn! You’ve caught me! I’m a terrible man who tricks boys into romantic dates. You’re my smartest victim yet,” Harry responds with a light laugh. “You genius, cheeky thing.”

“What can I say?” Louis shrugs with a smirk. “I’m really _that_ good.”

“For the record,” Harry continues, opening up his menu. “It really has been a while since I went on a proper date. I asked for the privacy so I could just…focus on you.”

“Oh,” Louis whispers, eyes going wide. He nearly curses when he feels his cheeks heat up, and he’s so sure Harry can see his blush. “Well that’s, um, thank you.”

With an amused smirk, Harry asks, “What are you in the mood for?”

 _Your dick_. “No idea, you’re the experienced one here. What do you want?”

“We can start off with something simple, like tuna rolls and crab rolls. I’ll get the Dragon rolls too, in case you want to try something with more kick,” Harry reads off the ingredients quickly, Louis is too confused to say no, but he trusts Harry has good taste. “Also, I would just get water with the sushi, anything else might taint the flavor.”

Louis snorts. “You’re a regular sushi connoisseur.”

“I appreciate good food.”

Time passes quickly between Harry ordering for them, and the food arriving. Louis spends it making fun of all the fancy food harry says he’s eaten. Trips to Paris have resulted in Harry trying _very_ strange delicacies. From frog legs to alligator…Louis just hopes Harry doesn’t think he’s about to be that adventurous in the foods he tries.

Louis is almost ready to start eating, but when he reaches down for any kind of silverware, he finds nothing. Well, he finds chopsticks. “So, um, what does one have to do to get a fork around here?”

Harry starts to laugh, picking his own chopsticks up perfectly between his fingers. “Traditionally, you just use the chopsticks, but I could have someone bring—”

“No that’s okay! I’ve got this!” Louis says confidently. He picks them up, one in each hand, and then attempts to mimic the position Harry’s using. Just when Louis thinks he’s got it right, when he tries to pick up the first roll, the sticks nearly fly out of his hand. “Okay maybe I don’t have this.”

“You’ll get it!” Harry insists, still laughing a little. He holds his hand closer, presenting the proper positioning for Louis. “Just like this, and not too tight.”

“Right, okay,” Louis says, using both hands to position the sticks again. He slowly clamps them around one of the little sushi pieces, and carefully picks it up. He’s about to celebrate when the piece falls from the chopsticks, bouncing onto the plate. “Dammit. I’m hopeless. I have so much respect for the people who use these on a regular basis.”

“You’ll get it, here,” Harry says, looking around for any wait staff. When he’s sure nobody is looking, Harry quickly stands up and moves over to Louis’ side of the booth. From here, he’s able to reach Louis’ hand and position it himself. “Just like this.”

Louis’ cheeks turn a light pink tint when Harry touches him. “O-okay.”

With Harry’s help, Louis brings a smaller piece all the way up, and he pops it into his mouth. Harry’s eyes don’t leave Louis’ lips for a second. “Easy, right? What do you think of it?”

Louis, watching Harry obviously watch his mouth, swallows the delicious bite. He licks his lips, sees the subtle upwards twitch on Harry’s smile, and nervously stutters. “I-it’s really good. I’m still not feeling the chopsticks.”

“As long as we don’t have to move this date out to one of the hotdog carts,” Harry quips. Instead of moving back to his side of the table, Harry stays put, closer to Louis, and reaches for his own chopsticks. He picks up the next piece with ease, and holds it up to Louis’ mouth. “Here Doll, I don’t mind.”

“I feel like royalty,” Louis replies, wrapping his lips around the sushi and taking it into his mouth. He can hardly stand the way Harry’s looking at his lips, nor how close their faces are. If even eating raw fish is erotic for them…It’s going to be a long night. Louis swallows and clears his throat, blinking several times while he looks away from Harry’s face, down to his hand. His big, perfectly sculpted hand, which is carefully picking up another sushi piece, this time bringing it to his own lips. “Um, so, h-how’s the writing going?”

Harry smirks as he chews, leaning back to give Louis just a moment of relief to breathe. “Well, since we last talked, I stepped away and started to think more openly about what I wanted to write for this. I figured out the crime would be a murder that has to do with a will dispute, spoiled adult children of some rich bigwig fighting about who gets what from their father’s property, after he’s been murdered by one of them. The main focus would be the lawyer for the only one of them worth a damn, and his new assistant.”

“The protagonist is a defense lawyer?”

“Yes.”

“And his client is one of the children of the rich guy, and all of the children are suspects…they all have separate lawyers?”

“They don’t get along at all, and our protagonist is the lawyer of the main suspect, but they’re innocent. At first he isn’t sure, but his new assistant is the one to convince him.”

“So the whole case is more of a side-plot to their romance?” Louis asks. He picks up the next piece with his fingers and pops it into his mouth, cutely chewing while Harry stares at him with an amused smirk.

“That’s cheating.”

Louis swallows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pops another piece into his mouth, winking at Harry. “The romance?”

“Right,” Harry says with a laugh. “Well, I was thinking perhaps the lawyer’s last assistant just quit, maybe had to move away for family reasons. I don’t want him to have driven the assistant away, because I don’t like to write main characters that are complete assholes.”

“I feel that. Who wants to read a romance novel where the leading man is a prick?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Harry groans. “He’s not a mean person, he’s just a workaholic, maybe it’s been a while since he’s dated someone, and then all of a sudden this new assistant walks into his life. Maybe he’s a bit younger, more lively than what the lawyer is used to…” He trails off for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together.

Louis waits intently, and it clicks in his mind that this dynamic Harry is describing is awfully similar to their own. He bites down a smile at the idea of their life being parallel to Harry’s story, the idea that everything they do could serve as inspiration for Harry’s novel. “A-and what happens? They fall in love?”

“Eventually, yes,” Harry says with a soft smile. “At first it’s all heat and attraction, and late nights at the office working, and _not_ working. But as the case goes on, the lawyer realizes he wouldn’t be able to work it without the inexperienced advice he gets from his assistant. I mean, he’s worked with stuffy old lawyers for so long, and now he’s got someone with a fresh take on things working with him, and he realizes he needs that. Obviously real feelings arise.”

“Sounds interesting…and you said you wanted it to be a thriller?”

“Yes! I’m very excited to write something with action, it’s been so long,” Harry says, voice working faster and with more excitement. His eyes light up. “I figured these rich kids would be able to work in some intimidation tactics, and the District Attorney would want to put the case to rest as fast as possible because of how important the family would be. There would be all kinds of shady activity surrounding the case.”

“That sounds like so much fun,” Louis says. He doesn’t even realize he’s leaned closer to Harry again, too interested in hearing about the story to care. Under the table, their feet move together, Louis’ toes resting on top of Harry’s. He has one more question he wants to ask, just based on what Harry’s novels are generally about…but it’s a subject that still makes him nervous. It’s a good kind of nervous, a nervous he only feels with Harry, like butterflies flitting around his tummy. “W-would this be like your other novels, then? In terms of, um, _well_ …the erotic portions?”

Harry, mouth hidden behind his water glass, raises his brow. He doesn’t want to laugh, because it’s an honest question, but Louis is just so damn cute. “Don’t worry, I won’t stray too far from my erotic novel roots. That lawyer and that assistant will do it in the office plenty of times. And in the lawyer’s penthouse. And in the assistant’s tiny apartment.”

“Good, good…” Louis says with a nod. He doesn’t mean to sound so awkward in his answer, but how do you casually talk about your excitement for sex scenes in a novel? He fills the silent moment with another mouthful of sushi, eyes looking anywhere but Harry’s face. Harry follows suit, amazingly calm about the whole thing; he’s used to being asked about the sex in his novels. Louis figures he must be, since he’s one of the most popular novelists in the genre. “May I ask, what got you into writing erotica? Romance I understand, but I think actual erotic novels are a bit taboo for mainstream.”

“They are, yes, but I don’t know. I think society is so full of sex and not all of it is portrayed in a healthy way. I like sex, I find it important in my relationships because that’s just who I am. I understand not everyone feels the same way, but for me…it’s one of my favorite ways to connect with my partner.”

Louis feels hot under his shirt. He takes a long sip of water. The way Harry talks about sex and connecting with his partner has Louis thinking back to their first kiss. He remembers the passion Harry had, even after only knowing Louis for so short a time. If that’s what it’s like under those circumstances, Louis can’t even begin to imagine what they would be like after knowing each other better. Once their connection grows, and they become more intimate…Harry might just make Louis completely fall apart, in the most wonderful way. He has to force himself not to think about them in bed together, and how Harry’s big hands would feel on his body, how he would be so attentive to Louis’ needs. He tries not to think about kissing Harry right here in this restaurant…gasping into his mouth that all too nerve shaking pet name… _Daddy_ …

“There are so many well-written erotic novels out there for straight people,” Harry continues. Louis breathes in deep and blinks several times to make the thoughts stop. “So many fantasies written by women that portray the kind of sex they want to be having, and I admire it. Gay men don’t really have a lot of that. Growing up, I preferred to read porn rather than watch it, as my sister always explained to me that the porn industry was so corrupt and harmful. But it was so hard to find something good. The gay novels that I was able to find were so…cheesy. They weren’t well-written and most of the sex was…unrealistic. I never found anything that matched my own fantasies or my own ideas of love. When I started writing, I just…I don’t know. I wanted to fill a void that I saw in the genre.”

“That must be why you’re so popular, then,” Louis finally chimes in, voice cracking a bit from the heat he feels as he looks into Harry’s eyes again. “You don’t write what you think people want, you write what you want. I’ve, um, never read any novels like that. I’m a little embarrassed to say I still haven’t read any of yours yet, but I ordered some! I-I plan on reading your work soon, and that’s a promise.”

“It’s no rush, Louis,” Harry grins. “I’m not trying to advertise my writing to you.”

“I know, but how rude would it be to date you and not support your work?”

“You’ve got a good point,” Harry says. He puts his arm up around Louis’ shoulders, casually leaning back in the booth. “I like that you hadn’t read anything when we met, though. A lot of times men are interested in me because they’ve read my work. They all kind of want just one thing from me.”

“Must be terrible, having men throw themselves at you, oh how you suffer,” Louis says sarcastically.

Harry pulls his face into a scrunched up smile, lightly pinching Louis’ shoulder to make him giggle. “Don’t be _rude_ , Darling. Fame can take its toll on people, ask Gaga.”

“ _Wow,_ you’re so gay,” Louis laughs, crinkly smile forming at his eyes. “You’ve got a fun kind of fame, though, being a respected writer and all. And you’re a bit of a face for the LGBT community and that must be exciting.”

“It’s a big responsibility, but I do like having a public voice to help people. I never really think about myself as really famous, just famous in certain rooms. Which is fine by me, I don’t need public attention for myself, just my writing.”

“Gosh, you’re so together,” Louis sighs, trying to hide his insecurity with a laugh. “I’m just trying to finish school.”

“You’re going to be in your last year, and that’s the best one, you know? Are you doing all focused classes next semester?” Harry asks.

“I haven’t signed up yet, since the last semester only just ended, but I know it’s going to be an easy ride next year. My very last semester next year will just be me shadowing an actual teacher’s classroom.”

“That’s pretty fun, do you know what school you’ll be working with?” Harry asks. He picks up his chopsticks and grasps another piece for Louis, who happily takes it into his mouth.

“Um, not yet,” Louis says with his mouth full. He waves his hand up as he swallows, then continues, “It will be somewhere in the city, the school has all kinds of connections for this kind of thing. There’s no guarantee that I would officially work at the school at all, but I will get my in-class training from them.”

“Are you nervous about working with the kids?”

“Nope, my siblings have been training me my entire life for this,” Louis says proudly. “I’m so ready to start working for real. And paying off all my student debt. Even if my teacher’s salary won’t be that much. Although, if I get a job at a private school, my financial situation will go a lot better. I could even get the youngest twins into the school.”

Harry coughs, pulling back from Louis a bit. “No matter where, you’re going to be a great teacher, if your siblings are anything to go by. Jay told me you helped so much with them, and they’re all great kids. I think parents would be lucky to have you molding their children’s minds.”

“Thank you,” Louis squeaks, blushing once again. “That’s still more than a year away, though. I’m just focused on finishing up school for now.”

Before either can say anything else, their waiter comes back to ask how the meal is going. Harry answer for them both, complementing the food and the service. Louis loves how polite and kind he is. Once alone again, Harry looks at Louis curiously, thumb rubbing small circles on Louis’ shoulder.

“What?” Louis asks, sipping from his water. Harry’s eyes never leave Louis’ lips as he licks away the droplets.

“Just wondering…which of my books did you order?” Harry asks, and then quickly laughs at himself, covering his face with his free hand. “Okay that sounded completely narcissistic. I promise I just want to know where your taste lies.”

“I had planned on ordering all of them, honestly,” Louis says. He’s not sure his body even has the capacity to blush anymore, and yet he feels it creep up from his chest and to his neck. “But I, um, got the first one you wrote about the guy who worked at a flower shop and fell for the best man of a wedding party. It looked really good by the description on the back. And then I got the one set in ancient Greece, even though I know almost nothing about the time, but I love that movie Troy so I figured, why not? I only had the funds for those two, but I’m excited to get to reading.”

“That Greek one is one of my most popular, put me on the map,” Harry says with a proud smile. “You’ll have to tell me what you think when you read them.”

“Oh, you’ll get constant text updates about my feelings,” Louis says jokingly. He and Harry both eat the last couple pieces of sushi, with Louis still unsuccessful in using his chopsticks. Once all the plates are empty, the two men casually lean back against the booth, cuddled up together as though they were relaxing at him. Louis places his hand on the one Harry has on his shoulder, and both cross their legs towards each other. “Would you ever consider writing in a different genre? Like sci-fi or fantasy or anything like that?”

“Sure,” Harry shrugs, bringing his open hand to Louis’ thigh. The tough is light but sends an obvious shiver up Louis’ spine. A good shiver. “But the thing about romance and sex, is that they can happen in any kind of story. There’s no reason for me to limited to just real-life like situations. I’m sure one day I’ll be inspired to venture outside our universe.”

“Just as long as you don’t ever write about sexy vampires, those are so overplayed,” Louis groans, rolling his eyes. “Thankfully all of my sisters have great taste, so our house was never filled with Twilight loving zombies, but _god_ those books were horrible. It’s a testament to how _lame_ straight people can be.”

Harry lets out a barking laugh, shaking his head in a way that causes some of his long hair to fall down into it. His hand has to leave Louis’ thigh in order to brush it back, and there’s an empty, cold sensation left in its wake. “I have never had the desire to write about blood sucking demons seducing innocent humans, and I will try my best to never consider it.”

“Thank god, because we wouldn’t be going on another date if you did.”

“Cheeky,” Harry mumbles, leaning down to give Louis’ temple a kiss. He nudges Louis sweetly with his nose for a moment before whispering, “Dessert?”

 

On the ride back, Louis is practically ready to be in Harry’s lap. They’re not even kissing, close to it, but the older man is just mumbling about how beautiful Louis is. “I never commented on it, but your eyes are beautiful like this,” Harry says, tracing his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “Do you wear makeup often?”

“When I’ve got the time to put it on,” Louis replies, batting his mascara-thickened lashes. “You think it’s pretty?”

“I think it’s very pretty,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ cheek. “When did that start?”

For a moment, Louis can’t even answer because he’s pushing down more urges to kiss Harry. This man does not fight fair. “Um, I-I started during high school, because my younger sister wanted to wear it. I’d let her practice on my face sometimes and I just…I liked it. We kind of learned together.”

“That’s sweet. You’re very good at it, too. I mean, your eyes just look beautiful tonight.” Harry sits up straighter and puts one of his arms around Louis’ shoulders, letting Louis snuggle into his side. “You’ll have to show me how to do it, sometime. I’ve always wondered what I would look like with makeup.”

“Oh gosh, your eyes would pop with a little liner and mascara!” Louis says excitedly. “They’re already so big and pretty—I would love to try a few things out on you.”

“Am I hearing a preview of our second date? A makeover?” Harry asks, only partially joking.

“No, no, I’m picking our next date. It’s going to be much more casual than this one.”

“Too much?”

“No! I-I like that you wanted to impress me, it’s flattering. But I have to know how you are when you’re relaxed…or if you even do relax.”

“Writers hardly ever relax,” Harry sighs. He laughs a little and gives Louis’ cheek a little peck. “But I will try to with you.”

“You seriously never take a break?”

“I’m kind of on a break right now, but nope. Even when I’m not physically writing, I’m always thinking. Then of course there’s when I’ve got writer’s block, and it’s all stress all the time,” Harry groans.

“I’m happy to be your de-stressor,” Louis hums, tapping his fingers innocently on Harry’s knee. “How do you feel about greasy pizza and breadsticks?”

“I live in New York City, that’s half my diet, Baby,” Harry says with a smirk.

“Perfect because that’s all I can afford to treat you to. And our next date _will_ be my treat,” Louis says, stern but sweet.

Harry bites his lower lip, perfectly pearly white teeth sparkly in the passing street lights. “You don’t have to worry about that with me.”

“I’m not going to make you pay for _everything_ ,” Louis insists. “Even if it will be at your house…”

“Oh?” Harry frowns. “I-I guess it would be hard to get all of your siblings out for a private night in.”

“Yes…that is exactly why,” Louis says slowly. He wants to bring up the fact that he hasn’t told his mother anything. He could do it so easily, but there’s still a possibility that Harry wouldn’t like it. Louis is just so sure Harry would think he’s immature. Maybe the whole thing is immature, but Louis will be damned if has to get any lectures from his mother. “I know it’s rude to just invite myself over, but all those siblings…it’s such a hassle to get coordinated.”

“It’s fine, Love,” Harry says with a shrug. “I’d love for you to come over. Besides, I’ve been to your house plenty of times, and you’ve never really seen mine.”

“Very true, the most I’ve seen is that front hall, and the rest from afar,” Louis says dramatically. As if timed by the fates, they happen to pull up in front of Harry’s house. Its front porch light is on, as well as the lamps next to the gate, and all lit up it’s even more beautiful. Sadly, Louis knows he won’t be going in tonight. Harry tossed some bills up to the cabbie, then helps Louis out of his side of the car. “Over too soon.

With a pout, Harry pulls Louis in by his waist, and finally, what the night has been building to, he kisses him. It’s calmer than their first kiss, less frantic and heated, but sweet all the same. Louis’ hands find purchase on Harry’s chest, fingers pressing down onto the soft fabric of his shirt. Just as Harry moves on of his hands up to Louis’ cheek, ready to deepen their kiss, the cab honks its horn at them. Louis pulls back in a fit of giggles, covering his mouth with his hand, and ducking his face away from the cab.

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Harry groans, patting the back of the cab so it drives away. He frowns as the cab leaves them, but turns back to Louis with a smile. “Anyway—”

Before Harry can kiss him again, Louis places his fingers on Harry’s lips and pushes him back. “Actually, I better go. Knowing myself, if I stay longer things might get…I just want to end this date right.”

“Funny, last time it was me who had to push you away. I understand, though…apparently we tend to bring out an _interesting_ side of each other,” Harry says, hand resting on Louis’ cheek. He gives Louis one more chaste kiss, the whispers. “Until next time?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs dreamily. He fidgets for a moment, suddenly flustered and hot, then starts to walk backwards to his home. “I look forward to it.”

“When will it be?” Harry asks with a bright smile.

Louis shrugs, smiling back. “A week?”

“ _Far_ too long to be away from you,” Harry replies.

“Okay,” Louis shouts now, moving further back. “You could call me?”

“Come on _now_ ,” Harry sings back to him. “Your date idea, you pick the day.”

“Hmm…how about four days?”

“That’s ninety-six hours…I’ll be counting every one!”

“Good!” Louis says, raising his brows in a teasing way. He turns around with the biggest, giddiest smile possible, taking in a deep breath. As he exhales, Louis looks up into the starry night sky, the only witness to the beginnings of…whatever will grow between him and Harry.

+

The sound of girlish screaming fills Louis’ ears, so loud he has to yank out his earbuds. On the screen, he can see Niall do the exact same thing, only the blonde falls off his chair as well. Louis holds the earbuds in his hand until he can see that Perrie and Jade have stopped their intense squealing, and Niall has reseated himself. Group skype calls are a regular thing for them, but starting those off by the girls screaming as loud as possible isn’t the norm.

“Are you ladies done?” Louis asks, slipping the buds back in his ears.

They both continue laughing and chirping until finally Niall has had enough. “Okay! Yes, it is very exciting! But can you two get a grip?”

“Okay, okay!” Perrie giggles. “But come on, he’s got a fucking _Sugardaddy_!”

“Harry is _not_ my Sugardaddy!” Louis whines, covering his face with his hands. “He’s just a man I went on _one_ date with—”

“Already made out with,” Jade chimes in with a devious grin.

“—who _happens_ to be older, and has some kind of decent income…” Louis trails off.

“Did he pay for that expensive, five-star dinner?” Jade asks.

Louis scrunches up his nose, mouth pursed into a frown. “Yes…”

Perrie starts to laugh, Niall shakes his head, and Jade starts to applaud Louis. As she proudly claps for her friend, she continues with, “Congrats Louis, you have officially won at life.”

“You are the _worst_ , except Niall. Nialler is still my favorite,” Louis says, blowing a kiss to Niall through the camera. He begrudgingly accepts.

Louis has missed seeing his friends, even if they still aren’t here in person. Even if their enthusiasm for his love life is over dramatic. He knows, at least, they’re genuinely happy for him, because they wouldn’t make jokes otherwise.

“I should hope I’m your favorite, considering I’m the reason you got that date at all,” Niall points out, picking up his guitar to give it a tune.

“You knew?” Perrie asks with a gasp. “And you didn’t share?”

“I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Louis! I can’t believe you told Niall but not us!” Perrie whines, adorably frowning through the screen.

“I didn’t even _mean_ to,” Louis groans. “I just had to tell someone, and Niall was the first chance I got.”

“How about your mom?” Jade asks. “She’s usually the first to know about your dates.”

“Yeah but…” Louis sighs, eyes drifting up to this picture frame on his wall. There’s a collage of old family pictures, and smack in the center is a picture from his first Christmas, second technically since his birthday is Christmas Eve. His mom is smiling brightly, young and pretty, with Louis in her lap, wearing a green robe. He knows for a fact it’s her favorite of his baby pictures, and looking at it only make him feel all the guiltier for not telling her about Harry. That little boy in the picture would never lie to his mother.

“You have to tell her, especially if things get more serious,” Niall says. He always has to be so wise.

“I will, I’ll do it before our next date,” Louis says, feigning confidence. She’ll probably be disappointed enough that he lied about the first.

All Perrie and Jade seem to hear, however, is the mention of a second date. Perrie is practically rolling on the floor with her excited laughter, and Jade just continues her clapping. “A second date already, I am truly proud.”

“Where will the Sugardaddy be taking you this time?” Perrie asks mischievously.

“Stop calling him that,” Louis warns sternly. “F-Y-I, we aren’t going anywhere. I have requested a movie night in at his house, with greasy pizza and probably a cheesy romance.”

“Yes this whole romance is very cheesy,” Niall mumbles with a long exhaled breath.

“ _Rude_ ,” Louis huffs. “There’s nothing cheesy about me and Harry.” He makes a mental reminder to not tell them about Harry quoting Shakespeare to him. “We don’t know each other well enough to be cheesy.”

“No, just enough to play a round of tonsil hockey in the bushes,” Perrie giggles.

“If it wouldn’t damage my screen, I would throw my pillow at you,” Louis tells her, sticking out his tongue.

“Okay Lou, now…this is very important,” Jade starts to say with a big smirk. With an upwards quirk of her brow, she asks, “What’s he packing?”

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. “ _JJ_ , I’m not playing this right now!”

“Louis! Play the game with us!” Perrie chimes in, excitedly clapping her hands. “What’s he packing?”

“You know it’s not really the game if you aren’t here to see him,” Louis points out.

“Who cares?” Jade asks. “We want to play anyway! And this is an easy round for you, since you’ve already been with him—”

“Have not! I have not seen one nude part of that man’s body!” Louis shrieks. Unfortunately, it’s the honest truth, a truth he is ready to change at any moment.

“Good because otherwise it would be cheating. And you are known for cheating on this game,” Perrie says with a tsk of her tongue.

The game in question is a silly thing they all made up when they’d turned eighteen and started going to clubs together. The four of them, yes a reluctant Niall included, would stand at the bar together and scope out all the men, then jokingly guess dick sizes based on their physical appearance. There is no point to the game other than to have a laugh, and very rarely did they follow through to confirm, but it was always good fun. However, on the rare occasion when one of them would get a confirmation, Louis was the most accurate the most of the time. The girls always joked that guessing dick sizes was Louis’ superpower.

“What’s he packing? What’s he packing?” The two of them continue to chant, causing Louis to blush and cover his face with his hands. It’s a question he’s thought about a lot when it comes to Harry, so much that it haunts his every dream.

“Niall!” Perrie finally yelps. “Get Louis to play the game!”

Niall groans, putting away the guitar he’s been subtly tuning up on his end. “Louis tell the girls what the man is packing already! You know you won’t ever hear the end of it.”

“Fine!” Louis snaps from behind his fingers. He slowly lovers them, eyes following them as they land in his lap.

Jade takes the chance to ask on last time, “Louis Tomlinson, what is Harry Styles packing?”

“ _Heat_ ,” is the first thing Louis mumbles, and it opens up the gates. “Like, eight, maybe nine inches? And probably thick too, oh my _god_. I mean, his hands are so _big_ , and his feet are big too. Plus, his body is so broad and he’s so _tall_ …his cock is probably perfect. Long and thick and beautiful—and I hate you two for making me think about this!”

“ _Louis_ ,” Jade moans, jaw dropping open. “You are nasty—”

“I’m googling!” Perrie announces, the sound of very fast typing following immediately. “Styles like good taste in clothes, or Stiles from Teen Wolf?”

Louis hides his face behind his hands again, weakly answering. “The clothes one.”

“Okay, okay,” She finishes her search and gasps at the pictures she scrolls through. “Oh. My. God. He is so hot! Oh! There’s a video from Ellen!”

“Send it to me!” Jade chirps.

“I’m sending it to all of you!” Perrie says, tapping in the link on her phone.

Louis almost throws his phone out the open window when it pings with Perrie’s message. He’s about to tell them off for snooping into Harry’s life, but then Niall lets out a loud, bellowing laugh and, “He did the dunk tank on Ellen!”

“What?” Louis whimpers, phone almost flying out of his hand in his rush to open the test. He finally does, and the link brings him to a video titled, ‘Best Selling Author Hunk Harry Styles Gets Dunked!’, and Louis about dies at the thumbnail.

On the screen is a picture of Harry in nothing but a pair of pink Ellen Show briefs, sitting on the edge of a dunk tank platform. His boy is even more beautiful than Louis has ever imagined. He’s more muscular than Louis thought, with big shoulders and biceps, and definitely a six pack. He’s practically covered in tattoos all over his torso and left arm, but Louis can’t quite make out what most of them are on the small screen.

Louis can hear the faint sound of the video playing and his friends giggling, so he presses play. It’s a short video, only about a minute and a half, but Harry is so damn _charming_. He and Ellen have a quick back and forth at the beginning, and Harry looks like he’s both having fun and completely dreading this.

_“Ellen, how come it’s never you up here?”_

_“It’s my show! You get your own talk show and you can put me in the dunk tank!”_

He pulls his long hair back into a pony tail, and Louis internally swoons at the way his arms and stomach muscles flex with the movement. Ellen has the cutest little girl do the throwing, and after a few tries, she runs over and presses the button to dunk him. Louis giggles and the audience cheers as Harry falls into the water with a very _manly_ yelp. The video cuts just as Harry reemerges from the water, flicking his head back like he’s Ariel herself, and flashing the brightest smile possible.

“ _God_ , he’s so cute,” Louis says dreamily.

Perrie and Jade coo at him like birds, while Niall just rolls his eyes. “Have you texted him about this next date yet?”

“Sort of…we confirmed that it’s going to be tomorrow night, but it’s really very casual,” Louis explains. “There’s not much planning that needs to go into a movie night.”

“Sure…sure, oh and Louis?” Jade asks, nonchalantly checking her nails. “If I were you, I would wear the blue ones, they match your eyes.”

“Oh my god, Jade shut up,” Louis gasps, folding his knees up to his chest. The panties and lace thing isn’t a secret from the three of them, but he hadn’t planned on wearing them to his dates with Harry…yet. “I’m not wearing either of them!”

“I don’t know! I’m just out here, giving solid advice!”

“I don’t’ see why he can’t wear the pink ones,” Perrie says.

“I don’t see why he hasn’t bought new ones,” Niall throws out there.

“Okay,” Louis exclaims. “I’m going to go…tell my mother about my dates. You all are free to continue talking about my lingerie collection.”

“Don’t go running on my account,” Jade says with a pout.

“I’m not, I really should talk to her,” Louis sighs. “Love you all.”

“Love you too.”

“Yeah, love you.”

Louis coughs, and impatiently taps his fingers whilst staring at Niall’s section of the screen. “Ahem. Niall? Do you not love me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you,” Niall says, smirking. He blows Louis a kiss, topped off with his middle finger. “Go be a good boy and talk to your mommy.”

“Thanks Boo,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. He waves goodbye to them all one more time, with the promise they will all meet up as soon as they’re all back in the neighborhood.

He closes the laptop with a deep inhale, and stands up with a long exhale. Very slowly, Louis makes his way out of his room, carefully closing the door behind. The noises in Lottie and Fizzy’s rooms are muffled by both the walls and nervous buzzing in Louis’ own ears. He passes the first set of twins’ room, their door always open, and sees them reading things on their shared computer. The youngest twins’ room is open and dark, as Dan brought them to the pool that day, which perfectly leaves Jay all alone.

The path to the laundry room has never seemed so long, but by the time Louis gets there, he feels like he’s walked a mile. Jay’s back is to him, the soft sound of General Hospital is playing in the background. He’s really missed these lazy days at home with the family. Whenever he comes home from the city in the school year, there’s hardly time to just sit and relax. Summers have always been great for being back home.

“Didn’t you just do the laundry?” Louis asks with a playful smile.

His mother laughs as she turns around, throwing a clean sock at him. “Seven kids and two parents in this house, I’m _always_ doing laundry.”

“Do you want help folding?” Louis asks, curling the tiny sock in his hand.

“Sure, grab that load,” She answers, nodding to a heap of what has to be Doris and Ernie’s clothes. Jay, always the perceptive mother, notices the nerves and hesitation in the way Louis moves. “Something on your mind?”

Louis shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, it’s not _that_ big a deal.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Jay hums amusingly.

“It’s just, um, you sure you don’t need me for anything tomorrow?” Louis asks, biting on his lip. He regrets the question, because now it’s completely possible for her to find a reason to need him.

“Nope, I have to go in to do scheduling, but Felicity will be home. Are you planning a day trip into the city?” She asks calmly.

“Not exactly, I’m going out, but not _really_ out—” Louis cuts himself off before he messes himself up further. He grabs a tiny shirt from the pile and folds it up, resigning to actually be helpful while he confesses to his mother. “The thing is, I might have fibbed a little about _who_ I went into the city with last time…because JJ and Perrie are there, but I didn’t _see_ them.”

“Oh really?” Jay asks, sounding disturbingly unsurprised. “And who were you there with?”

“Someone who I already know you adore, because you have great taste in people—” Louis ignores the snort his mother lets out. “And someone all the girls and Ernie _and_ Dan love.”

“If we all love this person so much, why would you lie?”

“They’re just a little… _older_ than me, and we might have been on… _a date_ ,” Louis’ voice goes almost silent at the end. He peers up at his mother, and is met with an expectant stare. “So like, it might have been a date with Harry.”

Her expression doesn’t change at all, she doesn’t even need to look away while folding a pair of pants. Then, she shrugs and blinks, a soft smile forming on her lips. “I knew it.”

Louis’ jaw drips, as does the shirt in his hands. “You _knew_? D-did Lottie tell you? Because she promised she wouldn’t.”

“No, but you’ve never been good at lying to me, and I had my suspicions,” She says, causally passing him a pair of socks. “I saw you two talking at our party, and you were very overdressed for a party with Perrie and Jade. I am capable of putting two and two together.”

“Oh,” Louis whispers, folding socks together. “I’m really, _really_ sorry for lying.”

“Apology accepted, just don’t do it again,” Jay says, leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek. “Where are you two going tomorrow?”

“His house,” Louis mumbles.

“That’s a little fast…what will you be doing at his house?”

“Mom, I’m an adult and I don’t need to tell you what I do on my dates.”

“You’re an adult who lied about said dates, and still lives under my roof.”

“Damn, okay! It’s just a movie night. Pizza and movies, that’s _all_ ,” Louis insists.

“Well, that sounds like a lot of fun,” Jay concludes.

“Good…good,” Louis nods his head. Before he can get back to being helpful, he asks, “You’re really okay with this? He’s…I mean I don’t see anything wrong with it, but he’s seven years older.”

“It’s really no problem, Lou Bear. If _you_ were younger than I would have _many_ issues, but you’re twenty-one. You’re about to finish college and enter the real world, you are mature enough to date who you want. He’s as good a man any mother would hope her child dates. Any other concerns?”

Louis raises his hands in defeat, sighing, “I think that about covers it.”

“Good, then get a move on with your pile. I want these clothes upstairs before Dan gets back with the twins."

+

 

Hair perfectly tussled, black tank top and grey sweatpants on, a light layer of tan matte lip color, and perfectly sculpted mascara, and Louis feels as ready as he can for his date. Well, almost ready, that is. He looks beautiful, but he knows something is missing…something Louis isn’t even sure he wants to include. However, since Jade brought it up, he can’t stop thinking about them.

Louis slowly pulls open his sock drawer, and pushes aside several pairs to reveal a small black bag. Before picking it up or doing anything else, he looks out his window, and at Harry’s office. The blinds are pulled up, but there’s not light on, and Louis is sure Harry wouldn’t be there so close to their date. Yet, Louis has an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kind of wants Harry to be in there, and he wants Harry to be watching him look at the secret items in his drawer.

It would be such a thrill to have Harry watching him from across the way. Seeing everything Louis is doing, but unable to participate, unable to say anything to him. Louis could be the ultimate tease, make Harry sweat without even having to touch him. It’s a far off fantasy, one that Harry probably wouldn’t even be interested in, but Louis can dream.

A light goes on in the ground level of Harry’s house, and Louis is reminded of his current task. His hand pulls out one of the items in the black bag, his special pair of bubblegum pink panties. They’re purely a floral patterned lace, with a two-inch bow on the backside, and smaller bows on the sides. They’re soft, and they’re comfy, and Louis usually feels like…well, like a princess when he wears them. He’d like to secretly feel like that tonight with Harry.

Louis covers the bag back up and shoves the drawer closed, placing the panties on the dresser. He removes his sweatpants and boxers, and carefully picks the panties up again. He steps into them, drags them up his legs and over his hips with a gentle snap. This is always the part where he wishes they made panties like this for men, because his cock never quite fits. He’s not that big, perfectly average, but women’s underwear doesn’t exactly leave a lot of room for the goods. He tucks himself inside, though the head of his cock still pokes out from the top, then turns around to check himself out in the mirror.

The pink with the black tank top looks a little funny, but then it’s unlikely Harry will see any of this at all tonight. He turns again so his back is to the mirror, checking out his bum. Somehow, it looks extra round in the panties, and he smirks to himself while straightening out the center of the bow. After a few more moments, a couple cheeky shakes of his bum, Louis once again puts his sweatpants on, followed by his comfiest slippers.

This is it.

 

 

This time Louis doesn’t hesitate to knock on Harry’s door. On the other side of the door, Louis can hear the sound of loud clattering, Harry swearing, and then quick steps into the foyer. Harry opens the door looking only slightly flustered, hair pulled back in a pony-tail, reading glasses sitting on the end of his nose, black sweats sitting low on his hips, and a very soft lilac sweater as his top. Even messy Harry looks devastatingly handsome.

“For some reason I was picturing you in designer silk PJ’s,” Louis says with a light smirk.

Harry laughs, pulling louis in with one arm, the other still holding the door open, for a quick kiss. “I’m not going to lie, I _do_ own a pair of silk pajamas, but they’re for Christmas time only.”

“That must be adorable,” Louis says, giving Harry a kiss in the cheek. When he pulls back, he notices his lip color has smudged onto Harry’s cheek, and the sight of the imprint makes him laugh. “While using his thumb to rub off the mark, Louis asks, “Order the pizza yet?”

“Yes! I just got off the phone with them, and I hope plain cheese with an extra big crust is okay with you. I’m on a bit of a diet,” Harry explains, welcoming Louis into his house once again.

“That’s fine with me,” Louis says. He can imagine Harry takes very good care of his body, especially considering that six-pack Louis saw on the Ellen video.

“In the meantime, there’s beer…I, um, I did get a bit creative this morning, and baked a mint chocolate cake,” Harry says quickly, blush forming on his face.

Louis can’t believe Harry looks embarrassed by this. “That sounds yummy. I didn’t know you baked.”

“Yeah, I used to work at a bakery when I was in college. Left the field, but kept all the skills.”

“Have you told my sisters? Because they will demand cookies all the time if they find out,” Louis says with a playful tap to Harry’s side.

“Got it, I’ll never mention it,” Harry winks. He walks Louis arm and arm into the living room, both of them stepping over a box of books he’d knocked over. The room looks pretty much the same as Louis remembers from when he’d snooped, but most of the boxes have been pushed out of the way. There’s a six pack of Stella Artois on the coffee table. “Have you ever been in this house? Past the front hall, that is.”

“Nope,” Louis shrugs. “The old couple who lived here before you…well let’s just say they didn’t like me all that much.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well…” Louis nervously shakes his head, sitting down on Harry’s red sofa. He waits until Harry joins him to continue. “There’s a room in this house upstairs…it can see right into my bedroom…” Louis looks down at his hands, curling them in his lap.

Harry’s eyes widen behind the glasses for a moment, and he too looks away. This isn’t exactly news to him, because last week he just happened to look out his office window, and see Louis putting clothes away. He’d felt a little embarrassed and gross at the time, even more so when he’d realized he’d been staring at Louis for five minutes. With a crack in his voice, Harry tries to play off his next question as if he is surprised. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” Louis clears his throat. “See, um, one day they saw me up with one of my high school boyfriends. Completely innocent! We were just kissing, but my old neighbors didn’t really like it, or me after seeing that. I’m glad they’re gone.”

“Me too,” Harry says, looking at Louis with a slight frown. He takes off his glasses, puts them on the coffee table, pulls his hair of the pony tail with a little shake, and surprises them both by placing a hand over Louis’ on his lap. “And not just because it means I get to live here, but because they weren’t very nice to you. You deserve better.”

“Thanks,” Louis says, smiling up at Harry and cuddling into his side. He still can’t believe this beautiful man is giving him this kind of attention. “You’re so sweet.”

“I just care is all,” Harry says. He brings his hand up to Louis’ chin, lifting it with two fingers to bring him into a kiss.

Louis reciprocates it happily, leaning up to deepen their kiss. He could be very content just sitting here and kissing Harry all night, but it’s still so early in the evening. Breaking off their kiss is hard enough, but when Louis leans back, Harry’s lips try to follow. “At least wait until we’ve got a movie playing to make out.”

“Ha, sorry,” Harry mumbles, nudging his nose into Louis’. “I notice you didn’t bring anything to watch with you.”

“Right, this is probably a dumb question, but do you have Netflix?” Louis asks, pulling Harry’s hand away from his face and onto his thigh.

Harry chuckles as he brings his other arm up around Louis’ shoulders. “I have Netflix, Amazon Prime, Hulu Plus, and all of the film channels of course, like HBO, Showtime, Starz, etcetera…”

“ _Harry_ , I’m on the second date with you, you can stop the sale,” Louis says sarcastically. He bites down on his bottom lip through his smile, batting his lashes up at the man. “Are you a big film fan?”

“Yes actually. You can’t tell from all the boxes, but I have a very large film collection. Are you in the mood for a classic?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Louis hums. “I was thinking we could just pull up Netflix and pick something on there. But _first_ , how about a tour of the house while we wait for our pizza?”

“Oh, sure,” Harry says enthusiastically, hopping off the couch. He extends his hand to help Louis up as well, and neither want to let go. “There’s not much too look at yet, even after living here for a few months. The only plan so far is to create one big home library.”

“Cool! Where will that go?” Louis asks.

“Um, all over? Let me show you,” Harry says, gently tugging Louis though to the foyer again. “So, when I have the time, I’m going to put shelves in starting over here,” Harry gestures to the side of the foyer opposite from where they just came through. “I was going to put one in the center hall right there,” Harry continues, pointing to the center archway that leads into the kitchen. “But there’s really no point, since it will be separated from the rest.”

Louis nods his head, eyes following where Harry indicates. He tries to memorize the order of Harry’s rooms, purely so they’re correct when he daydreams about being here. The kitchen is through the archway, right across from the front entrance, the living room is to the right, which leads into the dining room. To the left of the archway is the stairs, which look oddly like they’re made of white marble, and then a secondary sitting area. Harry explains that he would fill the entire long room with bookshelves and little comfy chairs and lamps. He starts to lose himself in his explanations of what he dreams for his home, and Louis can’t help but fondly listen.

They slowly make their way upstairs, which has a small balcony that overlooks the front door. Including the master, there’s five bedrooms, one of which Harry has turned into his office and main library. That’s the room Harry leads Louis to first, and he doesn’t notice the slight hesitation in Louis’ steps. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to see it, but rather he’s a little embarrassed at having told Harry about the window.

“Other than my room, this is the only one that’s actually finished,” Harry says, flicking on the light.

Louis’ eyes dart directly past the filled bookshelves, the messy desk, the potted plant sitting on a mini fridge, and right to the window. The blinds are still closed, just like they were when he was getting dressed, but Louis already knows that goes beyond them.

“I spend the most time here, and I’m sorry it’s such a mess,” Harry continues, oblivious to Louis’ staring.

It does, however, get Louis to notice all of the torn, bundled up pieces of paper strewn about the floor. There’s also stacks of unused notebooks sitting next to the desk, and an unopened case of water bottles next to the fridge.

“It’s not that messy,” Louis says, walking through the room, tracing his fingers on the side of the desk as he makes a move for the window. “This is exactly what I picture for a writer’s office.”

“That’s good to hear,” Harry chuckles, following Louis to the window. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist from behind, and hooks his chin over Louis’ shoulder. “What are you looking at?”

With a short sigh, Louis pulls the cord to lift the blinds, revealing a singular window only a foot up on his house. “That…is my room. The only one on this side of the house.”

He feels Harry’s throat swallow a lump, and the subtle way Harry almost pulls away. He stays though, mouth turning up in a little smirk. “That’s where the couple saw you?”

Louis shrugs with a slight blush. “Yeah, apparently it’s the best view on the block.”

Harry laughs softly, kissing Louis’ neck. “And the view from there? Is that clear at all? Have you ever spied on me, Louis Tomlinson?”

“Oh _god_ ,” Louis whines, squirming in Harry’s arms until he’s able to turn around. “I wouldn’t call it _spying_ , per say…”

“Louis you little _minx_ ,” Harry says, pushing his hair out of his face while he laughs. “How Lionel Richie of you. How many times?”

“I’ve _never_ spied,” Louis groans, rolling his eyes. “I happened to look over once, _maybe_ twice, and I saw you in your office. I’m innocent, promise.” Louis says, batting his lashes up at Harry. He’s not completely lying, because sure, sometimes Louis glances over every now and then, but he’s only really looked twice. “I’m surprised you never noticed me up there.”

“I try to make it a point to avoid peeping into neighbor’s windows,” Harry says playfully. “Just what did you catch me doing?”

“Nothing, really. Once you were writing, and the other time you were, um, on the phone,” Louis shrugs. “It didn’t look like a fun call.”

After a pause, a look of realization passes over Harry’s features. “So, when you called me the first time, you already knew I was in a bad mood, because you were watching me?”

“You make it sound creepy, but I guess, yeah,” Louis says, looking over at the bookshelves to his left. There’s four different editions of Oscar Wilde’s The Picture of Dorian Grey on the middle shelf, and it’s amusing to Louis that Harry would have those and nothing else displayed.

“I don’t think it’s creepy,” Harry says, so fast Louis almost misses.

There’s an odd look in his eyes when Louis dares himself to make contact again. Harry’s being completely serious, but the way he’s looking at Louis, so sincere with a little something else. Satisfaction? Is he satisfied that Louis was looking at him in secret? Louis has the sudden urge to kiss him again, because he wants to believe that Harry is okay with it for the same reason Louis would be okay with it. Because it turns him on in a strange, voyeuristic way.

Louis doesn’t kiss him. Instead, he decides to test the waters. “I-I won’t do it again.”

Just as Harry opens his mouth to respond, the long old fashioned doorbell rings through the mansion. Harry lets his arms fall to his sides for a brief moment, before he laces his fingers with Louis’ again. With a weak smile, Harry says, “Dinner’s here.”

If that’s the end of that, then Louis very well may have permanently ruined this. How crazy did he have to be to think Harry would get off on watching him from the window? Louis never even considered it until Harry, anyway. It’s probably just a passing feeling.

Louis’ growling stomach takes attention away from his preexisting embarrassment. “Good, I’m starving.”

Once again, it’s Harry leading the way, and Louis is perfectly happy to let him. When Harry lets go of Louis hand to close the office door, Louis starts to walk ahead to the stairs. He manages to hear Harry say, “You could look again, if you wanted.”

Louis stops. “What?”

Harry is staring at the doorknob, at his hand tightly clutching it. “We might want to leave this conversation or when we…well, for a different time.”

Louis is almost left to wonder what Harry means by that, but the doorbell rings again and they rush to answer. He lets Harry get to the door to pay, and makes his own way back into the living room. He plops himself back on the sofa, and decides he’s not going to worry about what just happened. If Harry’s not weirded out, then that’s all that matters. Harry is soon following his lead with pizza in hand, and an excited smile on his gorgeous face.

Damn those dimples.

“ _So_ , Netflix?” Louis asks, crossing his legs so he’s sitting crisscross on the sofa.

“Sure Love,” Harry says, dropping the pizza box on the coffee table as he reaches for the remote. As he signs into everything, he flips open the top, and gestures so Louis can get the first piece.

“Thank _you_ ,” Louis chirps, taking a very big bite from the hot pizza.

“Any particular genre you’re interested in?” Harry asks, clicking through the homepage.

Louis shrugs as he chews, looking inexplicitly and adorably like a little chipmunk. He watches the many genres and movie titles pass by, until he sees one that catches his eye. “Wait! Go back one.”

Harry does as told and stops on one of Louis’ favorite movies, _Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day_. “This one? Have you seen it?”

“Yeah, I love it! You?”

“Me too,” Harry says. “That what you want to watch?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Louis says. “I hope you don’t mind commentary, I tend to have a lot to say during movies I like.”

“Not at all, I like hearing your voice,” Harry says as he presses play, missing the way Louis’ cheeks flush. “Besides, it’s so hard to not comment on this movie, it’s too cute.”

“I know! Every time they show Miss Pettigrew trying to get food I feel so bad, but then I start laughing because it’s just so funny. I mean, _every time_ she gets close, the food just gets away again!”

“It is pretty funny, but you notice when she finally does get some decent food, she also finds love?” Harry asks. “I think that was very well written.”

Louis smiles. He doesn’t have a response past an agreement, but the first character on the screen begins to speak anyway. So, Louis takes another bite out of the delicious pizza, catching some of the cheese that stretches in his hand. The opening scene plays out, Harry inches closer when the title appears on the screen. Louis is humming along to the familiar music, when Lee Pace’s character walks in.

“I find Lee Pace to be very handsome,” Louis says, giggling as the two characters onscreen, run into each other.

“I would have to agree with you on that,” Harry replies, taking a long sip from his beer.

“Would you ever consider writing something during this time period?” Louis asks curiously.

Harry shrugs, “Maybe. It’s a very popular time in literary works, so many people are connected to it. If something particular inspires me, I would gladly write about it.”

The movie plays on, both of them scooting closer as they watch Miss Pettigrew steal the address for Delysia LaFosse. At one point, Harry moves one of his arms back around Louis’ shoulders. He skillfully picks up his pizza with his other hand, while crossing his legs towards Louis. It’s warm in Harry’s arms, and cuddles up to his side, and Louis almost stops paying attention to the movie as his mind drifts.

He’s starting to think of kissing Harry again, but Amy Adams makes her first appearance, and suddenly his mind is otherwise occupied. He’s always loved her part in this movie, as a sweet and beautiful starlet balancing her boyfriends. Most of all, Louis loves her customers, and not just because of the 1930’s London style. He loves how delicate and petite she looks, how perfectly put together she always is. Even in this scene, where she’s just woken up after a very busy night, she’s so pretty. If Louis had all the money in the world, he would personally purchase the costumes from this film.

“She is so beautiful here,” Louis sighs dreamily, admiring the robe. “I love that robe. All the pink and the feathers on the sleeves…it’s so glamorous.”

Harry makes a mental note of that, files it away next to the information about Louis and his bedroom window. “Do you, um, like feminine things?”

“I—” Louis stops, choking on his words. He can’t believe he let that slip out. “I guess…having so many sisters I’ve been exposed to it so much and I…I do tend to lean more on the feminine side of things.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, not at all,” Harry assures him, giving his cheek a sweet kiss. “It suits you, and I don’t want you to feel ashamed of that. I promise I won’t ever judge you for anything you like. This is a safe space.”

If only Harry knew the full extent to which he is promising. Louis shifts in his seat and the soft lace of his panties rubs against his skin. He gasps softly at the feeling, wishing more than anything Harry could know what sensations are making him squirm. It’s far too soon for Harry to know just how feminine he can be.

Louis mutters a quiet, “I’ll keep that in mind,” and turns his attention back to the movie.

The film plays on, the pizza box gets emptier, the two laugh together, and whisper little comments. The scene with the lingerie fashion show begins, and Louis nearly chokes on his last piece of pizza. He tries to cover it by clearing his throat, but Harry already noticed.

“Alright?” He asks, putting down his beer so he can put his hand on Louis’ thigh.

“Oh,” Louis coughs, blinking up at Harry. “Yeah, just…I-I really like this part.”

“Hmm?” Harry hums questioningly.

He watches it, a scene with soft women in delicate, old fashioned women’s lingerie, and comes to a realization. He realizes that this really is a thing for Louis, the lingerie, the pink robe, and by Louis’ reaction it’s either a new thing, or something he hasn’t fully explored yet. It doesn’t make a difference to Harry, because the thought of Louis in one of those light pink slips or a bustier or panties, god forbid, a garter belt, has Harry’s heart racing and pants tightening. It’s not the night for pushing Louis about the subject, but _god_ , does Harry want to know more.

Harry doesn’t even realize how quiet he’s been, or how long he’s been staring at Louis, until he feels Louis’ fingers tapping his thigh. He looks down at the worry lines scrunched in on Louis’ forehead, and smiles. “Sorry, just…thinking about things. The designs are very pretty.”

Louis blinks a few times, nodding in agreement. His voice is small, barely a whisper when he says, “Yeah, very pretty.”

Another strange look flushes across Harry’s face, like he’s mentally writing down everything he observes about Louis. Considering the fact that Louis is obviously not saying everything he’s thinking. Harry will have to remember every detail he does reveal. Either he will figure it out later, what Louis isn’t saying, or he will have to coax it out of Louis. Whatever it is must have been rejected by someone else, otherwise Louis would have already said it. He’s so outspoken about everything else.

More than halfway through the movie, right before the big climax at the club, Harry and Louis find themselves completely wrapped in each other. Harry is lying back with Louis on top, face snuggled into the soft warmth of Harry’s lilac sweater. Harry’s got one hand tapping his fingers along to the music of the movie on Louis’ back, and the other one up behind his head. As they watch Miss Pettigrew and Delysia get into the cab, Harry stretches out for the remote, pausing the movie.

Louis whines with the most adorable pout. “What’d you do that for?”

Harry smirks, and bends his neck to give Louis’ temple a kiss. “Dessert?”

“ _Ooo_ , yes please! I have to make sure your baking skills are up to my siblings’ standards,” Louis says, sitting up so Harry can get up.

“That’s a lot of pressure!” Harry calls out as he runs to the kitchen. He comes back only moments later with the cake and two forks, and he ever so slowly lowers the cake onto the coffee table.

“Holy shit,” Louis says, eyes bugging out at the delicious cake. “It looks professionally made.”

“Thank you, but does it _taste_ professionally made?” Harry asks, handing Louis a fork, and sitting back down next to him.

Louis takes the first bite of chocolate-mint goodness, moaning at the way it just melts in his mouth. He keeps moaning as he chews, the mint so fresh and the chocolate so sweet on his tongue. He shuts his eyes just to savior it, taking another bite from the cake. He pulls the fork from his mouth and rests it on his lower lip, swallowing the second piece with, “ _Ohmygod_ , that is _amazing_.”

 _Watching that was better than porn_. “I-I’m glad you like it,” Harry says staring wide-eyed at Louis, his first piece of cake still sitting on his fork.

“I _do_ ,” Louis says, opening his eyes again. “You better take a bite, because I may end up not sharing at all.”

Harry believes that to be very true, and he shoves the fork into his mouth. He swallows and picks the remote up again. “Shall we?”

Louis nods, stuffing another piece of cake in his mouth. “ _Mmmhmmm_.”

“No idea what you just said, Babe,” Harry chuckles, pressing play on the movie again. The two women on the screen climb into a car together, and Delysia tells the truth about her name. Harry’s always loved this part, and the fact that Michael knew and loved her anyway, and yet still let her pretend. He never tried to force her to change or tell anyone else the truth, and it’s that kind of quality that Harry likes about his character. In Harry eyes, a man who loves his partner no matter what, and doesn’t try to push their partner into things they aren’t ready for, is someone worth a damn.

Louis swallows yet another large piece of cake, and settles down into Harry’s side. “I said, the saddest part is coming. I always cry when she and Michael sing together.”

“Aw, I know what you mean,” Harry coos. “I always like to think that they’ve sung that a million times together, and that this night is the first time the words really have meaning to her.”

“Yes, exactly, and she realizes she made the wrong decisions,” Louis continues. “I’m glad it has a happy ending, but they’re just so sad first. And, honestly, I’m such a crier during movies. You should see me during Bambi, I become a human Niagara Falls.”

“That’s so cute,” Harry says with a laugh. “We don’t ever have to watch Bambi, though. Only monsters refuse to cry during that movie.”

Louis giggles, and starts to finish up his half of the cake. “This is going to make me so fat, and I already have a little tummy to deal with.”

“Hey, your _tummy_ is very cute,” Harry insists, glancing down at Louis’ stomach. Harry drops his fork onto the plate and lets his hand fall back on Louis’ thigh. “All of you is very cute.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Louis says bashfully, smiling away from Harry. Louis is actually very fond of the little pudge of his stomach, yet hearing those words from Harry has him turning shy. Why does he let Harry turn his brain into mush like this?

“Sorry, I can’t. I love the way you blush when I compliment you,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ cheek.

Finally, Louis can’t help himself anymore, so he does what he’s wanted to do all night long. He carefully tosses his fork onto the coffee table, and turns his head to kiss Harry, if only to shut him up. It’s just a sweet kiss at first, but Harry gets his hands around Louis’ cheeks and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Louis moans into it, resting his own hands on Harry’s thighs. The kiss is just as passionate, just as rushed as their first, but twice as good, especially since they have more time tonight, and there’s not risk of being caught.

Louis lets himself give into to the kiss and what his body wants, climbing into Harry’s lap, hands daintily sliding up Harry’s chest. The sweater is soft to the touch, but Louis can feel the warmth of Harry’s skin underneath, and it only serves to make him press his body closer. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back, almost no space between them, loving the way Louis feels so small and so perfectly in his eyes. He pushes his hips up, only to sit up straighter, but it elicits a sudden high-pitched and sharp mewl from Louis’ mouth.

Louis covers his mouth quickly, eyes opening wide from the embarrassment. The way Harry’s body had moved, caused Louis’ panties to rub against his cock, and the soft fabric sent a wave of pleasure up through his body. But Harry doesn’t seem to notice his distress, as he just groans and starts to kiss up Louis’ neck, sucking a mark right below Louis’ ear. The soft bite of Harry’s teeth makes Louis’ breath stutter, and his fingers curl in Harry’s long locks. “Harry, _oh god_.”

He starts to roll his hips into Harry’s, his cock stiffening up in the panties, and lips open in soft mewls. Harry looks up, and he’s not sure he’s ever seen a sight more beautiful than that of Louis using his body to get off. Louis’ lips are bitten red from the kiss, and his eyes are scrunched up, face flushed and dusted with a light layer of sweat. He’s so warm, they both are, and his fingers are tugging at Harry’s hair without any care, but it feels so good. Harry’s a sucker for having his hair pulled, which is probably why he keeps it so long.

On the screen the movie plays into a fast paced scene with excited music, which only fuels the moment further. It’s so much all at once, and yet not enough as Harry starts to feel his own cock fatten up. He reaches down and grabs onto Louis’ ass, pushing him up with a quick bout of strength, and Louis lets out a sound similar to before. Louis’ hands clutch onto Harry’s shoulders for balance, and for a moment he looks down, eyes making contact with Harry’s, both of theirs dilated from arousal. There’s something behind Louis’, however, a small looks of fear that Harry wants to question, that he wants to get behind. Louis starts to say something, but bites his lip, eyes once again widening subtly. There’s something that’s making him hold back, and Harry just can’t figure out what it is.

But before he can question it, Louis is kissing him again, more chaste this time, just a soft peck to his lips, and then to the corner of his mouth, and then to his cheek. “Maybe we should stop…it’s only the second date after all.”

“Right, okay,” Harry says breathlessly. He pushes Louis’ hair out of his face, smiling up at his dazed expression. “But I must say, you look so beautiful right now. The way you were letting yourself go… _Baby_ you’re so sexy.”

Again Louis bites down what he wants to say, fingers lightly touching his lips. “You make me feel so comfortable, like I could do almost anything and you would be into it. I’m not used to that.”

“That’s okay,” Harry assures him. “When you’re ready, though, I would love nothing more than to take you apart in the best way possible. Anything you want, you can have.”

It’s a promise Louis has never received before, and not one he’s ready to give in to tonight. “Maybe next time. I will definitely be thinking of all kinds of things I’ll want to do. I mean, I kind of already do nightly. You’re just so _hot_.”

Harry laughs, and squeezes Louis’ sides. “Really? You think about me often? Like when you spy on me?”

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Louis hushes, pressing his finger to Harry’s plump lips. “Don’t ruin our moment.”

The movie ends behind them, but they hardly notice as they start to kiss slowly again. Louis is about to stand up, pushes Harry away, but the older man pouts and holds him down. “You don’t have to go. I’ll put something else on and we can just…do this.”

“This is enough?” Louis asks, eyes flashing down to Harry’s lap where his hard cock is just barely visible through his pants.

“Darling I have plenty of self-control, and I like kissing you,” Harry says. “Stay just a little while longer.”

“ _Well_ ,” Louis starts, pausing only to pretend like he really has to think about it. “If you _insist_.”

“I do,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ cheek, kissing it while he blindly reaches for the remote. He presses play on whatever is cued up next, one of the J-Lo romantic comedies, and continues to kiss Louis. They hardly notice how much time passes as they kiss and giggle, and neither one could care less. Louis can’t think of another time when he’s just sat and kissed someone so sweetly, certainly not when they were so close to getting off only minutes ago. But Harry is so different and so considerate to what he wants, and maybe Louis would be able to trust him to understand everything Louis truly desires.

+

Two weeks after their second date, and one month into summer, Louis finally has a night with his best friends, all together in person. The first thing they all ask about is how things are going with Harry, so Louis recounts their last three dates.

Their third date was only a couple days after the second, and consists of Louis taking Harry to his favorite ice cream shop. It’s been running since the 1950’s, owned by the same family, and even looks like an old fashioned shop right out of a movie. The sun was beating down and Louis’ ice cream melted over his fingers, and Harry watched him lick it off with a hungry stare. They ended the day with a walk around a small public park, and a kiss on Louis’ doorstep.

Niall finally came home the day after that, so Louis already caught him up on everything. Niall had commented on how they were so cliché already, and that they should just top it off by going to the arcade. He might have been joking but it sounded like a good time to Louis, so the next day he was at the arcade with Harry. There was a huge rainbow bear with a black ribbon in the prize selections, so they dedicated the day to getting 10,000 tickets needed to win it.

“You are so bad at this,” Louis had giggled, as Harry once again only sank the 10-point pocket in Skeeball.

Harry stuck his tongue out, looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then quickly leaned over the Skeeball lane to place the last two balls in the 50-point pocket.

“Oh my god!” Louis gasped, laughing as he covered his face and smile with his hands. “ _Harry_ you are so _bad_!”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Harry hushed, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “I’m _determined_ to win you that bear.”

The machine spat out a mere 60 tickets, but Louis and Harry were too busy kissing to care. They both tried their hands at all the games, and after several very fast hours, they ended the day with 700 tickets. Louis pouted as they got to the ticket counter, and Harry just couldn’t stand it.

“Hey, since we are adults who probably won’t be here every day, how much do you want for the big rainbow bear?” Harry asked, Louis biting down his smile as he hid his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s 10,000 tickets.” The employee said in a monotone.

“ _Okay_ …” Harry said, reaching for his wallet. He kissed Louis’ forehead and pulled out a crisp $100 bill. “How about $100?”

The kid shrugged and took the money, then got on a stepladder to grab the bear. He handed it over with an expressionless, “Here you go.”

Louis was delighted to cradle the bear in his arms, and then he presented their actual tickets. “Thank you! Now what can we get for 700 tickets?”

The boy shrugged and gestured to a smaller rainbow bear on the bottom shelf. “That matches.”

“Perfect! I’ll take it!” Louis had said excitedly. They exchanged items, and Louis handed the smaller bear to Harry. “For you. They remind me of us.”

“Why thank you, Sweets,” Harry said, using the smaller bear to nuzzle Louis’ cheek.

They end that date by making out in Harry’s car, the bears innocently turned away in the back seat.

Their fifth date is probably the best one so far, even if it did involve Louis waking up early. Harry took him to the Sunday farmer’s market right when it opened, so they could get first pick at all the best produce. Louis picked everything out and Harry paid for it all, then took Louis back to his place where he showed off his culinary skills once again. As it turns out, Harry is an expert in making ratatouille, a recipe he shyly admitted he chose because it rhymed with Louis’ name.

That date finally resulted in semi-nudity. After he’d finished the most delicious free meal he’d ever had in his life, Louis had climbed onto Harry’s lap for a kiss. A kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session on Harry’s dining room table. Louis almost tore his own shirt in his effort to remove it. Completely worth it when he felt Harry’s lips on his belly, and his hands massaging his bare skin. Louis was so ready for more, even managed to leave his own marks around the tattoos on Harry’s torso, but again Harry stopped them. Making him hold out only made Louis want it more, but perhaps that’s exactly what Harry wanted. He’s really going to hold out as long as possible until Louis just bursts.

His friends are drooling by the time he finishes summing up the dates. Niall even claps for him at the end of the story.

“Holy. Shit.” Is all Perrie has to say.

Jade, however, is left a little confused. “Okay…I have a question.”

“What?” Louis asks. He’s sitting on the ground painting Perrie’s nails, while Niall sits on the bed and braids Jade’s hair. It’s a full Tomlinson house today, so Louis’ room is the only place they have privacy.

Jade clasps her hands together, elbows on her knees, and rests her chin on her hands. “So, Harry paid for everything?”

Louis halts his painting, staring at Perrie’s nails with wide eyes. He stutters, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh you don’t?” She asks, sly grin forming on her face.

“Nope, no idea what you’re implying,” Louis says quickly, following up with, “I paid for the ice cream.”

“Oh, _excuse_ me,” She says sarcastically. “He shells out $100 on a teddy bear, but at least you paid for, what? $8 ice cream?”

“Oh my god,” Perrie gasps, realizing what JJ is implying. “ _Louis_.”

“ _What_?” Louis whines, knowing very well what they are going to say.

“Louis a rich, older man is dating you, and he’s really paying for _everything_ ,” Jade begins to laugh.

Niall pauses as well, groaning. “Holy shit. You really did it.”

“Oh will one of you just say it already!” Louis snaps.

“Okay, I’ll say it,” Jade shrugs. “You literally have an actual Sugar Daddy. I know we were all joking before, but this is an actual thing.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do!” The three of them say in unison.

“Just because he pays more often, doesn’t make him my Sugar Daddy!” Louis huffs, painting on the last layer of Perrie’s polish. “Wouldn’t I need to be paying him in sex in order for him to be a Sugar Daddy?”

“You’re thinking of an escort, Louis,” Niall says dryly. “Are you saying you haven’t had sex yet?”

“Wow, you really listened to the story,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “ _No_ , we haven’t had sex yet. He wants to take it slow, you know, like a snail.”

“Come _on_. How have _you_ not seduced him into at least foreplay kind of stuff yet?” Perrie asks. “You can’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about it.”

“Pez, I think about it all the time. His dick literally haunts my dreams, and I haven’t even seen it yet,” Louis whines. He picks up the baby blue nail polish and pushes it into Perrie’s hands. “When you’re dry, do this for me.”

“Sure,” She says, blowing on her fingers. “You know what you should be doing? You should be ditching us and showing up at his house unexpectedly, and throwing off all your clothes, and—”

“We get it, Pez,” Niall cuts off. “Also, I’m next on nails, JJ. I demand Celtics’ green and white.”

“I would love to do all that, but I can’t,” Louis sighs. “He got a big surge of inspiration and he’s going to spend the weekend writing. I don’t want to interrupt him.”

“You are so sweet…and so _dying_ inside,” Jade snickers. “I don’t know how you’ve made it a month without any sort of orgasms.”

“There’s been plenty of those,” Louis says quietly. He opens up his hands so Perrie can begin painting them. “They’ve just been, you know, by myself.”

“Gross,” Niall says scrunching up his face. “Have you done the thing we talked about? Flirted through the window?”

Louis’ eyes widen and he snaps his head up, shaking it while his eyes dart between Perrie and Jade. “ _No_ , I haven’t.”

“What window flirting?” Perrie asks with a bright, overly-excited smile.

“Nothing—”

“Go look for yourselves, you can see Harry’s office clear as day. Remember?”

The two girls scramble off the ground, almost knocking over all the nail polish in the process, and jump at the window. They’re a little disappointed, as Harry’s blinds are closed, but they do start to remember Louis’ old neighbors. They both turn at the same time and slump against the wall.

“We can’t see him,” Perrie says with a pout.

“I told you, he’s working,” Louis says, picking up the nail polish bottle and shaking it. “Now, can we focus on the matter _at hand_.”

The girls go back to their places painting the boys’ nails, the topic of conversation changing to some new guy Perrie met. Louis tries to listen, but his mind wanders as he watches the color fill his nails. He thinks about what Harry might think of the color. Sure, Harry is supportive of Louis’ feminine side, but would he like this color? Would he say it reminds him of Louis’ eyes? Would he let Louis unbutton one of those god-awful patterned shirts of his? Granted, at this point it would be more like Louis ripping off the shirt. But, god, his hands with this blue polish, slowly running up and down Harry’s bare chest. Maybe Louis would be on his knees for Harry. Maybe Harry would have a hand firmly tugging at Louis’ hair.

Maybe Louis should consider a cold shower tonight.

+

It’s Sunday night and Louis is bored. He’s bored, and it’s about to be midnight, so it’s too late to do anything to solve his boredom. He’s been staring up at the ceiling for about half an hour, counting sheep and other such farm animals. Not even cuddling with his rainbow bear has helped.

He rolls over and begins to stare at his vanity instead. He was very messy this morning and left more of his makeup products lying around. It wouldn’t be such a bad idea to practice a few things, since there’s really nothing else to do.

Of course, before Louis even makes it to the mirror, a light in the corner of his eye catches his attention. He pushes up one of the blinds with his fingers, and across the way he sees the familiar light of Harry’s office. As usual, the window is open for just anyone, namely Louis, to peak right in. Louis considers his options for a moment; one where he can ignore it and go back to making himself fall asleep, and two where he…well he’s not sure. Harry doesn’t seem to be doing anything important, as he’s just staring at some pages, but would now really be the time to try…whatever?

How would Louis even get his attention? Calling Harry would be too obvious, and he can’t exactly shout to him. But maybe being just subtle enough could work? After all, it’s so dark out that simply turning on a light would turn somebody’s attention. More scheming begins in Louis’ mind.

He quickly takes off his shirt, and grabs one of his thin, zip-up jackets from his closet. The very short, rather tight red shorts he’s wearing are already perfect, so all Louis needs to do is put on the black jacket. At the moment, it’s too dark to really see what he looks like, but Louis is sure he’s cute enough to make this work.

 

Harry has been looking over the draft of his first chapter for about an hour. He’s spent the weekend writing up plot lines, scene summaries, character descriptions, and doing all kinds of research. Spending so much time with Louis recently has awoken the writer in Harry, and all kinds of inspirational ideas have come to him. He’s aware of the basic, clichéd plot of his novel, but he knows that mirroring his relationship with Louis is making it better.

Everything about Louis has him reeling. When they first met, Louis’ age was a bit nerve-wracking, but Harry has realized that if Louis isn’t bothered, then he shouldn’t be either. They’re both perfectly capable adults after all. Louis is so sweet, and so beautiful, and even when he’s being snarky he does it with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry’s only problem is how uncomfortable Louis seems sometimes. Louis gets so open when they’re together that Harry is so sure he’s telling him his every thought, and then he sees a part of Louis hold back. It’s as though the very last straw that Louis hasn’t revealed scares him. There’s almost nothing that would surprise Harry, and he only wishes Louis would open up.

Harry isn’t one to push, however, so he will coax Louis’ secret out gently, if need be.

A small flicker of light draws Harry out of his thoughts. He takes a moment to glance out of his window at the light, and he smiles when he sees it’s Louis. After an entire weekend of being secluded to his writing, just this tiny glimpse of Louis is enough to revitalize Harry. His cellphone is next to him, and for a moment Harry considers calling or texting Louis, but the boy does something surprising.

He must be looking in the mirror, because he turns his body side to side, but his face never turns around. _God_ , those shorts he’s wearing are so _tiny_ and _tight_. Harry licks his lips at the sight of Louis’ bum, so round and squeezable…spankable. Harry’s thoughts drift back to the memory of Louis in his car, Louis in his lap while they kissed, his hands clutching Louis’ lower back, nervous about moving anywhere else. It almost killed Harry to not slip his hands over Louis’ ass, to not pull him closer, hear him moan so sweetly, and ask for more.

Of course, the _real_ surprise comes when Louis starts to slip off his jacket, revealing the soft, tan skin of his shoulders and upper back. His shoulder blades flex as though they are feathered wings, as he lets the jacket fall to the floor.

Harry’s eyes bulge out, he licks his lips again, and stands up from his chair. Unconsciously, he reaches his hand out, but he’s met only with the cold window glass. His other hand almost moves south, but he’s quick to brush it into his hair, tugging to distract himself.

His hot breath starts to fog up the window as he watches Louis admire himself, little body out on display, only for Harry. He suddenly remembers how Louis had admitted to watching him, so…could this really be a display?

If this really is a show for Harry, a way for Louis to tease…he’s a lot more adventurous than Harry thought. Not that Harry thinks Louis is boring or vanilla, he’s just been under the impression that Louis was a bit, well, _innocent_. Maybe not so naïve, but just so _young_.

But then, Louis isn’t young, really. They’ve talked only a little about past relationships, but it’s enough for Harry to know that Louis is quite experienced. Still, to be up in his room and putting on a show, without any real discussion? This at the very least warrants a phone call.

Not wanting to take his eyes off Louis for a second, Harry steps back and blindly reaches for his phone. Just as Harry feels it in his hand, Louis bends down, ass up and perfect. Harry whines high in the back of his throat, knees almost buckling. He brings his phone to his mouth, and bites down another moan when Louis stands back up. Harry raises his arm up and leans it against the window, fearing he might literally fall over he didn’t have the balance.

With shaky fingers, Harry opens up Louis’ contact info, smiling at the cute selfie Louis added for the icon. Harry then watches while Louis grabs his phone, still facing away from the window.

“ _Hello?_ ” Louis says, his voice dripping honey and clear satisfaction. He pops his hip to the side. “ _A little late to be calling, isn’t it?_ ”

Harry replies with his own question, “A little late to be up and about, isn’t it?”

“ _You’ve got me there_ ,” Louis says with a nervous sounding laugh. There’s a pause, and then Louis continues with, “ _Now hold on, how did you know I was up?_ ”

“U-um, I-I,” Harry stutters, eyes wide. He backs up from the window a step, covering his eyes with his hand, as if that would take away what he had done. “I’m sorry, it’s just, um, your window—”

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis says, and he turns around to the view of Harry in his office. Harry can’t see the proud smirk on Louis’ face. “ _Very naughty of you. How lucky that I wasn’t nude_.”

Harry pulls the phone away from his face so he can let out an embarrassingly desperate whine. “Is this much better?”

“I certainly think so.”

Then Harry takes his hand away. He sees Louis smiling and waving, swishing his hips to an unheard beat. _Oh god_ , those tight shorts are killing Harry, and if only he could touch them. His eyes trail up and down Louis’ perfect little body again, heartbeat speeding up with every passing second. And then, Harry realizes, “You _did_ want me to see this, didn’t you?”

Louis shrugs, popping one of his hips out, “ _I don’t know what you mean_.”

“You little _minx_ ,” Harry moans, placing his free hand flat against the window. “ _Baby_ , what’s making you tease me like this?”

“ _I guess you could say I’m tired of all the waiting, and the kissing that goes nowhere, and the way it feels every time you don’t want to touch me_ ,” Louis sighs, trailing his hand down his chest, and hooking his thumb in the edge of his shorts.

Harry whines again, “Baby, of course I want to touch you. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

“ _Trust me, I feel absolutely no pressure_ ,” Louis says flatly. “ _I’m tired of the back and forth, you know? First you wanted to take it slow, then it was me who wanted to, and now we’re back to you. Only this time you want to move at a snail’s pace._ ”

“This is one hell of a way to change my mind,” Harry says, curling his hand into a fist against the window.

Louis smirks, big enough for Harry to see across the way. “ _I know. Just think of it as payback for all the mixed signals._ ”

“Lou, I promise tomorrow I will take you out, and then we can come back over here, and I will just treat you all night,” Harry desperately urges.

“ _Tempting_ ,” Louis says, back to swaying his hips. “ _But, then again, I’m kind of horny now. You’ve already made me wait so long, I don’t know if I can wait another day_.”

Harry’s eyes narrow a little, skeptical about Louis’ intentions. “What do you have in mind instead?”

He can see Louis shrug and tap his fingers on his lower tummy. “ _You could get me off right now, just tell me what you want to do when we’re together again._ ”

The very thought of watching Louis touch himself, but unable to do the touching, has Harry squirming. He had no idea Louis could be so filthy, but god does Harry love it. Still, he does like having some semblance of control, and he is perfectly capable of teasing right back. “Louis, why would I tell you everything now? That would only ruin any surprises later.”

Louis freezes his hand and hips, frowning down at Harry now. “ _Don’t hold out on me again, Hazza. Please._ ”

The nickname is cute, but Harry is tempted to ignore it, because he knows Louis is just trying to be sweet to get his way. Unfortunately, it’s working. “Well, since you asked _nicely_. Do something for me first?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Louis whines, and, _oh_ what a way to respond.

Harry will save _anything_ for another time. “Touch yourself while I tell you.”

“ _God yes_ ,” Louis groans, immediately sliding his hand down his tight pants.

All Harry can really see is Louis’ arm moving up and down, but even that’s enough to have him holding back a moan. “Yeah Baby, just like that. _God_ , that’s one of the first things I’ll do when I can get my hands on you. Wanna stroke your cock until you’re begging for more.”

Louis whines on the other end of the phone, and Harry can’t see the way Louis’ grip tightens around his cock. “ _’D love that. I think about it all the time_.”

“Yeah Baby? You think about me touching you? And kissing you all over? _Fuck_ , I want to kiss you everywhere.” Harry moans. He pauses for a moment, while he brings his chair over to the window. As he sits, he watches while Louis leans on the edge of his window sill, body now turned to the side. Louis still keeps eye contact, and his hand never stops moving. “Your skin always feels so soft, smells so good. I just want to lay you out and worship every inch.”

“ _I want that too, d—_ ” Louis cuts himself off, biting his lip instead. His chest is heaving, and Harry just knows he’s sweating and hot. Louis whines, high and pretty, barely able to say, “ _That’s all I want_.”

“I hope not _all_ ,” Harry says with a light laugh. He starts to palm his own thickening dick over his pants. “You hard, Lou?”

“ _Yes, yes, so hard for you_ ,” Louis moans, his hand moving faster. “ _Easy enough when I’m talking to you. I love your voice, it’s so deep._ ”

“I’ll remember that when I’m with you. I won’t stop telling you how good you are, how beautiful you look,” Harry says, fighting the urge to unzip his pants. He wants to focus on Louis’ pleasure. “You are so beautiful, Babe. The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

“ _S-stop_ ,” Louis whines, stroking himself faster, heartbeat jumping with every compliment from Harry. He’s feeling so overwhelmed just from this, he can’t even imagine how bad he’ll be when he’s with Harry.

“Can’t stop, Lou, I can’t ever stop thinking about you,” Harry says honestly. “Even when I’ve been writing, I’ve been thinking about you. I can’t wait to show you every fantasy I have about you.”

“ _Tell me, please tell me_ ,” Louis begs, practically panting while he feels his stomach tighten up. “ _Tell me how much you want me_.”

“So bad, Baby. Next time you come over, I probably won’t even be able to control myself,” Harry confesses, hand pressing down harder. “Who knows? I’ll probably push you up against my door, take whatever you want to give me. How does that sound?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Louis gasps, head falling back against his wall. He feels a little faint from standing, and he may just drop his phone at any second. “ _I want you, Harry. I want you to make me come_.”

“Yeah? You want to come?” Harry asks, biting into his cheek. “I’ll make you come. Show me how beautiful you’re going to look when I really make you come.”

Louis actually does drop his phone, managing to catch it against his chest while he bites back his loudest moan yet. It’s been so hard to keep himself quiet, because usually he can’t control any of the noises he makes. He knows Harry can still see him, so he turns his head and with hooded eyes, stares right at Harry when he comes. He pulls just the head of his cock out of his shorts, squirting up onto his tummy, and even onto the window a bit, eyes rolling back in his head.

Harry only grips his phone tighter, and curls his other hand into a fist on his lap, groaning loudly while he watches Louis come. He has never seen anything so pretty, and he only regrets not being able to hear Louis. But he can see Louis’ chest rapidly moving up and down, obviously still trying to catch his breath, and Harry is so amazed. Louis is truly the most gorgeous human Harry has ever seen in his life.

After giving Louis a couple moments to compose himself, and to let his own body calm down a bit, Harry asks, “Are you okay?”

Louis starts to laugh, breathlessly. “ _Yeah, you could say that. I’m going to have to clean my window, though._ ”

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want one of the siblings to see that,” Harry laughs as well. “I meant every word I said, by the way. I really don’t know what I’ll do when I see you next.”

“ _Please, don’t hold back_ ,” Louis teases, pulling a few tissues out of the dispenser on his bedside table. “ _I’ve missed you so much. Mr. Bear has missed the little one too_.”

“ _Aww_ ,” Harry coos, thinking about the tiny rainbow bear currently sitting on his bed. “I know the little one misses Mr. Bear. You’ll have to bring him over with you.”

“ _Yeah, but we can’t let them see whatever is it we get up to_ ,” Louis says cautiously. “ _They are innocent, you know._ ”

“I will try to maintain enough self-control so I can quickly hide them in one of the guest rooms together, and then I’ll get my hands on you.” Harry promises, holding up his crossed fingers to show he means it.

Louis finishes wiping off his tummy and his window, then tosses the tissues into his trash, waving his hand at it. “ _Well, I can definitely get to sleep now_.”

“Good, I’m very glad I could help. And I’m glad with how I could help,” Harry says, standing up from his chair to lean against his window again. “Come over for lunch tomorrow around one?”

“ _Yes, definitely_ ,” Louis says enthusiastically. “ _And I guess we can talk about whatever this just was too…but after all the good stuff_.”

“Sure, Baby,” Harry chuckles, pressing his hand to the window. “Tell Mr. Bear I said goodnight.”

“ _He says to tell Little Bear goodnight too_ ,” Louis says. He blows Harry a kiss, then waves, and hangs up his phone.

Harry never takes his eyes off Louis until the blinds are closed, but as soon as they are, he drops his phone and unbuttons his shirt. He lets the sweat that formed on his chest air out, and he adjusts his half hard cock for a moment. Harry saves everything he typed, and organizes all of his written papers quickly, then practically runs to his bedroom. He is going to sleep very well tonight, thanks to Louis.

+

After one of the best nights of sleep of his life, louis wakes up with an entire new outlook on life. Well, a new outlook on his _thing_ with Harry. He’s still quite nervous about talking about certain fantasies, but at least he knows he’s going to get very good orgasms from one of the hottest men he’s ever seen. A part of Louis just wants to run to Harry’s house now, first thing in the morning, and jump his bones. The other part knows that he has to play it cool around his family.

Jay has noticed the change in Louis the past two weeks. She can see it in his eyes and his smile, the effect Harry has on him. She’s always been the “cool mom” who let her kids work out their relationships on their own, but this new Louis is really making her want to be nosy. Nothing would please her more than to pester Louis about Harry, and to know everything they are up to. However, she is a patient woman, and she has found that her babies eventually tell her everything important, just at their own pace.

However, there is one question she needs the answer to.

Louis comes into the kitchen for breakfast, yawning and stretching out his arms. He smiles at Jay and gives her cheek a kiss as she hands him tea. “No work today?”

“Not until the afternoon. Lottie is taking the young ones to the pool, are you joining them?” She asks, though she’s already sure of his answer.

Louis pauses with the mug at his lips, looking down into the tea. He slowly takes a sip, then shyly looks at her, “Um, no, actually. Harry wants to have me for lunch—over! He wants to have me _over_ for lunch.”

She gives him a little smirk, knowingly nodding her head. “Of course…how are things going with Harry?”

Louis shrugs, a blush forming on his face. Did she hear them last night? “Good, why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” She says, turning to the counter to open the newspaper. “Are you two at boyfriend labels yet?”

Louis’ eyes bug out, and he nearly chokes on his tea. “Oh—um, I mean we haven’t—like we’re just…” Stunned, Louis continues to stutter, until Jay gives him a look over her shoulder. “No. It hasn’t come up.”

“Well, you let me know when it does,” she says, going back to her paper. “I like him.”

“Right, I will,” Louis promises, quickly making his way out of the kitchen. As soon as he gets back in his room, he yanks his cellphone out of the charger.

He doesn’t have any messages from Harry, which makes him frown a little, but his purpose is to text Niall.

**To Niall: WE DID THE THING!!!!**

Louis drops his phone on the bed, opting to get dressed while he waits for Niall’s answer.

At first, Louis goes to his underwear drawer, ready to grab his blue panties, when he pauses. Last night was a big step, but maybe it’s too soon for Harry to know about this. Louis doesn’t want some long conversation about his sexual habits today, which is exactly what these would lead to. He just wants some no-nonsense, hot _passion_ , and then talking later. Maybe.

Louis goes for black briefs instead, and slides a very tight pair of jean shorts over them. Just as he slips on a plain, light green t-shirt, Louis hears the soft buzzing of his phone.

_From Niall: WHAT THING?_

Louis falls onto his bed, lying on his back to type his answer.

**I basically teased him from my window and /things/ transpired…**

_That’s gross._  
But I’m proud.  
Now what?

**Now I’m going to his house so can give me his dick ;)**

_Again /gross/_  
But I’m still proud…  
Be safe!  
And please don’t text me details, send those to the girls.

**Will do!**

Louis giggles as he tests his phone on his chest, tapping both his hands on his tummy. He’s feeling giddy all of a sudden, the realization that he’s actually going to do something sexual with Harry is dawning on him. The very thought has him rolling out of bed again, ready to finish washing up and everything as fast as he can.

+

As soon as Louis enters through Harry’s open door, he’s wrapped in Harry’s strong arms. Warm, wet kisses are pressed to his neck as he giggles, and the two of them fall against the door. “It’s nice to see you too!”

“Baby, after last night, you did not get here fast enough,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck.

Harry moves his kisses Louis’ lips, not letting him get in a reply. He keeps one hand on the small of Louis’ back, and uses the other to balance against the door. Louis kisses back at first, his hands balled up in the front of Harry’s shirt. He’s grown to really like kissing Harry, but he did come here for more.

In an effort to be a little bit of a tease, Louis pushes Harry back, which only results in Harry kissing Louis’ cheeks. “Aren’t we here for lunch?”

“I do have something made,” Harry says, pouting. “But you’re _much_ sweeter.”

Louis laughs as Harry attacks his neck again, moaning as Harry bites at his skin. He gently pushes on Harry’s chest, giggling when Harry is reluctant to pull away. “I hope whatever we’re doing, it’s not up against this door.”

Harry lets out a breathless laugh, placing his hands on Louis’ cheeks. He stares at Louis with a dopey smile, rubbing his right thumb over Louis’ lips. “Of course not,” Harry says in a soft voice. “Just excited is all. I barely slept last night, cause I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Couldn’t stop thinking about your body, and how beautiful you sounded when you came…right here.”

One of his hands trails down Louis’ chest, stopping right over his belly button. Louis feels his heart beating in his ears, and his breath stops for a moment as his eyes widen at Harry. Without really thinking, Louis reaches down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it up a couple of inches, showing off the soft, tan skin of his tummy. It’s not like Harry hasn’t seen, or touched, his stomach before, but it’s so different after last night. Now looking at Louis’ stomach comes with the memory of Louis coming on it, and all from only Harry’s words. Harry can’t help but drop to his knees, his eyes closing as he pets Louis’ tummy. He rubs circles on Louis’ hip with his thumb, and leans in to kiss right above his navel.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis hums, placing his other hand in Harry’s long hair, tugging on it gently. “Come on, we’ve waited _forever_.”

“I know, Baby,” Harry says into Louis’ warm skin. He looks up at Louis with a smile, then quickly stands up, picking Louis up by the back of his thighs as he goes. “I’m going to _treat_ you.”

“Oh, goody!” Louis squeaks as he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, and arms around Harry’s neck. He leaves kisses all over Harry’s cheeks and jaw, as he’s carried to the living room. Harry nearly trips over one of the still-packed boxes, and both laugh as he catches himself on the couch. “Don’t hurt the goods now.”

“I would never,” Harry says, settling back against the couch, hands sliding up Louis’ sides and around his back. Right before he can kiss Louis again, Harry’s phone starts to buzz in his front pocket.

Louis jumps when he feels the vibrations, looking down at Harry with a smirk. “Oh?”

“Sorry,” Harry says, scrambling to grab his phone. He reluctantly lifts Louis off his lap with a heavy sigh, when he reads the caller ID. “It’s my publicist, I’m so sorry Baby.”

Louis sits on the couch, arms crossed and a pout on his face. “Do you have to answer?”

“Well, he’s also my best friend, which means he can continue to annoy me with phone calls without getting fired, so yeah.”

“Fine, just answer quickly.”

With a kiss to Louis’ cheek, Harry answers, though his voice is shaking when Louis starts nipping at his neck. “L-Liam?”

“ _Yeah, hey, so I read the new chapter you sent, and I loved it!_ ” Liam’s voice comes through the phone, but Harry is too distracted to really listen.

“Yup—” Harry squeaks when Louis bites and licks his ear. “ _Lou_ , be good.”

“Tell _Liam_ , you’re busy,” Louis whispers, pushing his whole body against Harry’s side.

“ _Harry? Are you listening?_ ”

“Um— _stop_ ,” Harry giggles ass Louis continues to touch him. “Honestly Liam, I’m not.”

“ _What’s going on? Are you with someone—wait, are you with Louis?_ ”

At the mention of his name, Louis perks up, raising his brow with a bright grin. “Did he say my name? Have you talked about me with your friends?”

“A little,” Harry says with a wink, before going back to Liam. “It _is_ , so maybe we can talk later?”

“ _Yeah, have fun with your little muse_.”

Louis starts giggling again, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “Did he just call me your _muse?_ ”

Harry tosses his phone to the other side of the couch, hoisting Louis onto his lap again. “ _Perhaps_. But more on that later—”

“No, hold on,” Louis says, voice suddenly serious. “Did he mean that?”

“Well, I _may_ have gained a lot of inspiration since meeting you,” Harry shrugs, kissing the sensitive spot just under Louis’ ear.

“Oh, my god,” Louis moans, brushing his fingers into Harry’s curls. He starts to roll his hips onto Harry’s lap, groaning in his ear, “You _need_ to kiss me again.”

Harry responds fervently, locking his lips with Louis’ and licking into his mouth, both of their moans lost in it. He could kiss Louis for hours, because he tastes so sweet and his lips are so soft. Every time they do, Harry’s heart burns wonderfully, and his stomach feels fluttery. He pushes his hands up under Louis’ shirt, pressing his fingers into the warm skin of Louis’ back, which shivers under the touch.

In his own mind, Louis is going crazy. He can feel his hands shaking every time he moves them around Harry’s shoulders, and he can feel his cock getting hard in his pants. As their kiss deepens and grows more desperate, Louis trails his hands down Harry’s chest, gripping onto the edges. He pulls back from the kiss, giving Harry a very mischievous grin, before ripping open the shirt, breaking off at least two buttons.

“Oops,” Louis says innocently, batting his eyes down at Harry.

“Brat,” Harry mumbles with a smile, leaning up to take off the rest of the shirt, while Louis starts to kiss his chest. He tosses the shirt onto the ground, and pulls off Louis’ as well. He takes a moment to pause, gazing at Louis’ chest and his tummy, his nipples that are just begging to be bitten, licking his own lips. “You really are so beautiful.”

“Stop it,” Louis says with a shy smile, blush forming on his cheeks and going all the way to his chest. He looks away from Harry’s face, and instead at the tattoos on Harry’s torso.

“Here we are again,” harry sighs, placing his hands on Louis’ cheeks. “Let me compliment you, Baby. Why do you always turn away when I do?”

Louis shrugs, tapping his fingers on the laurel leaves on Harry’s lower stomach. “You make me nervous, I guess. I mean, I-I’m not used to being complimented so much.”

“Then in that case, I’m happy to help you get used to it,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ neck. He accents every touch of his lips with another compliment, “Beautiful, sexy, sweet, pretty—”

He’s cut off by Louis’ lips on his own again, both of them laughing into the kiss this time. Without even thinking about it, Louis moves on of his hands down to Harry’s crotch, moaning when he feels how hard he already is. He doesn’t move, just holds his hand there as though he’s contemplating his next move.

Harry pulls away from their kiss, places one of his hands over Louis’ and looks at him questioningly. “Lou? What’re you thinking?”

Louis, biting his lip, almost takes his hand away, but in an extra bout of confidence he keeps it there. “Well, nothing yet. But…I’ve been thinking about something that I’ve wanted to do for a while now…”

Harry swallows a lump that had formed in his throat. So many scenarios flash through his mind, each one more pleasurable than the last, but he wants to know what is on Louis’ mind. “What is it you want? You know I want you to have anything you want.”

“I…I want your cock,” Louis says, licking his lips. He sees the lust in Harry’s eyes, and starts to smile. “I want to suck you off, until you come down my throat, and I want it _now_.”

Harry’s whole lower body twitches at that, and even more when Louis’ hand starts to rub tiny circles over his cock. “I would like that very much.”

Face breaking out into an eager smile, Louis kisses Harry’s cheek, and leaves him cold on the couch to kneel on the ground between his legs. His first instinct is to start pulling off Harry’s pants, but the older man stops him in favor of doing it himself. Louis watches patiently as Harry opens the button and zip. Louis doesn’t even notice that his mouth has dropped open and he’s practically drooling, but _god_ , he wants this. Finally, Harry gets his cock out, and Louis could honestly swoon. Harry is decently thick, but damn he’s long and has just enough hair for it to be sexy but not messy.

This might be the best cock Louis has seen since his own.

As he yanks the rest of Harry’s pants down, off his legs, and across the room, Louis fights every urge to call Harry anything other than his own name. He moans when Harry pushes his fingers through Louis’ hair, pressing down gently as Louis takes his cock in his mouth.

He starts with just the head of Harry’s cock, sucking and licking, staring up at Harry with sparkling eyes. Then, slowly, Louis starts to sink down, opening his throat so he can take Harry's dick in all the way. Harry lets out a sudden grunt, fingers tightening their grip on Louis’ hair. Unfortunately, Louis starts to choke about halfway down, tears prickling his eyes and he pulls off, feeling very unsexy.

But Harry’s looking at him differently, like Louis is everything in the world. He starts to pet Louis’ hair, moved his hand down to Louis’ cheek as he whispers, “It’s okay, Baby, take your time. We have so much time.”

Rationally Louis knows they have all the time in the world tonight, but he's been dreaming about Harry's cock for long enough. Sitting up straighter on his knees, Louis takes in a deep breath, gives Harry's cock a long lick from base to tip, and takes him down again. This time, Louis is ready for the point when he couldn't go on the first time, and forces himself past it. When his nose is at Harry's tummy, brushing against the dark hair, he feels a rush of accomplishment. He hums and swallows, and his body shakes at the moan Harry lets out.

"Oh my _God_ ," Harry moans again, hand back in Louis' hair, and head fallen back so he's staring wide eyed at the ceiling. " _Good boy_ , holy shit Louis, you're such a good boy."

And those words make Louis' heart, and his cock, stir. He feels every inch of his body heat up, and gets the sudden urge to submit to Harry's every whim, if only to hear Harry call him that again.

He pulls off about halfway, sucking in his cheeks as he goes. His mouth makes a wet popping sound, that sends a shake up Harry’s body. Louis starts to bob his head slowly, moaning around Harry’s cock, and closing his eyes. As he moves, Louis feels Harry’s dick get harder and harder, a feeling Louis has always enjoyed when pleasuring a man this way.  He lets himself get lost in all of it; the wonderful sounds Harry is making, the heaviness of Harry’s cock in his mouth, the way it makes his jaw ache. Louis always loved the way a good sized cock stretched his mouth, he loves the pain it gives him, and the soreness he knows he will feel after.

Louis opens his eyes just a little, enough to be able to watch Harry’s reactions as he sucks him off. He watches as the muscles in Harry’s stomach flex with the way he’s pushing up into Louis’ awaiting mouth. He watches as the soft layer of sweat on Harry’s torso shines in the daylight. He watches Harry’s throat bob with every moan.

“ _Louis_ , oh you’re so good,” Harry repeats like they’re the only words he knows. He looks back down at Louis with blown out, darkened eyes, and bitten red lips. “I’m gonna come.”

And Louis’ eyes practically roll back in his head, as his whole body shudders. He pulls off with a light pop, one hand reaching down between his legs to rub at his own aching cock. “Come in my mouth, D— _please_.”

“Fuck, keep going and I will,” Harry groans, pushing Louis back down.

With renewed determination, Louis takes Harry all the way down again. He stops with all of Harry’s cock in his mouth, throat contracting around it, and nose buried in Harry’s pubic hair. Louis feels so vulnerable and used in the best way, and he loves every moment of this. He repeats the action, pulls off then sucks back down, in a slow rhythm, eyes closed again as he feels and hears how close Harry is getting.

It comes quickly, with a slight jerk of Harry’s hand in Louis’ hair, and then Louis tastes it. He tastes the saltiness of Harry coming down his throat with a drawn out moan. Louis swallows every drop, whimpering and tearing up, surprised at just how much he _wanted_ Harry to use him like this. Once Louis feels the pressure from Harry’s hand release, he lets the man’s cock drop from his mouth, licking his lips and swallowing one last time for show.

“Louis, that was—damn,” Harry says breathlessly. “Worth the wait.”

“Definitely,” Louis says, leaning up to kiss Harry again. “I think I love your cock.”

“You think?” Harry chuckles.

“Well, I’ve only just met him,” Louis says with a wink. “Maybe I’ll know for sure after getting to know him more.”

“I am happy to let you be more acquainted with him,” Harry says, smiling down at Louis with a hand under his chin. Harry’s eyes trail down Louis’ body more, and that’s when he notices that Louis is still wearing his pants, and he’s still got one of his hands on his lap. “Oh shit, here I was going to treat you, and I didn’t even make you come.”

“Hey, we have time,” Louis points out, standing up from the ground. He starts to take off his own pants, smirking down at the way Harry stares. Once off, Louis drops them on the ground, his own hard cock bouncing up against his tummy. “Come on, Lover, make me come.”

“Comments like that are the reason you’re my muse,” Harry mumbles, pulling Louis onto his lap by the back of his thighs. Eyes locked with Louis’, he spits in his own hand and wraps it around Louis’ pretty cock. Harry starts to slowly jerk Louis off, kissing his chest as he does, lips moving all around until he catches them on one of Louis’ perky nipples.

Louis lets out a gasp, both from the movement of Harry’s hand, and from the kiss to his nipple. He’s always been sensitive there, and now is as good a time for Harry to know as any. “Do that again.”

Harry smirks, lips at the center of Louis’ chest. “Do what, Baby?’

“M-my, oh god,” Louis whines, hands clutching tightly at Harry’s shoulders. “Kiss me, here,” Louis places his fingers over one of his nipples, biting his lip at the feeling, “again.”

“Whatever you want,” Harry says. He moves his mouth over to the other one, sucking it and biting it.

Louis lets out a loud, high pitched mewl at that, rocking his hips faster into Harry’s hand. He can feel his body start to get overwhelmed just from this, can’t even imagine how bad he would be if Harry was actually fucking him. When he can’t take it anymore, Louis grabs Harry’s face and pushes their lips together, kissing him passionately as Harry’s hand moves faster.

“I knew those big hands were good for something,” Louis says, whimpering into their kiss. “D— _Harry_ , just make me come. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for you to make me come.”

Harry tightens his grip and bites onto Louis’ neck, sucking a deep purple mark while he jerks Louis off. As Louis gets closer and closer, Harry moves faster, both of them desperate for Louis to come. Harry keeps thinking about watching it happen from the window, wishing he could have seen it up close, wishing he could look into Louis’ eyes when it happened.

“I-I, oh fuck,” Louis moans, cock spurting in Harry’s hand. Harry leans back to watch it wash over Louis’ face, the relief and the pleasure. “Harry, _oh god_.”

If only Harry was able to record the way Louis’ voice sounded when he’d said his name just now, so he could listen to that sweet sound whenever he needed. He keeps his hand around Louis’ cock, just lets Louis take all the time he needs to come down. Both of them are still breathing heavy, both still feel a little tangled in the moment, in each other, and it feels so right. Harry can’t wait for more, just not today.

Louis finally lets his body relax, slumping in Harry’s lap with his face buried in Harry’s warm neck. “Yeah, worth the wait.”

They both let out breathless laughs, curling in closer to each other. Harry kisses Louis’ temple, releasing his cock, but keeping his hand on Louis’ stomach, fingers making circles of Louis’ spunk. “You’re even more beautiful when you come.”

“Okay now you really need to shut up,” Louis mumbles, but he still smiles. “I guess we should, like, clean up before eating, then?”

“Yeah we can clean up, but first,” Harry brings his hand up to his mouth, licking off Louis’ come from his fingers. He makes such a show of it that Louis bursts out in laughter, covering his smile with his hands. “Much better. Oh, and I don’t see any reason for us to get dressed yet either.”

Louis keeps laughing, rolling off Harry’s lap and next to him on the couch. He sits with just his legs on Harry’s lap, hands up behind his head. “Sure, why not? But at any sign of my family, we are hiding upstairs.”

“Just not in my office, right?” Harry asks, placing his cleaner hand on Louis’ ankle. He rubs tiny circles on the bone with his thumb, gazing at Louis with a fond smile. “You really are very good at that.”

“Yes, I know,” Louis says confidently. “Did it inspire you to write anything?”

“Maybe, but right now I can only think about you,” Harry says. “Anything else you want to do today?”

Louis shrugs. He hadn’t exactly thought about what would happen once the sexual tension was done being released. Louis feels his stomach growl, and takes a look around the room. The boxes hardly look worked on, and Harry did mention he prepared a lunch. “Okay, here’s an idea. You clean yourself up, we will reluctantly put our clothes back on, and then we will finally unpack your damn house.”

Harry smiles, nodding his head. “Yeah, that sounds fair.”

He tosses Louis his shirt and gives Louis’ nose a little kiss, before making his way to the bathroom. Louis giggles and collects the rest of his clothes, soft and sated cock bouncing between his legs. Louis goes straight to the kitchen and washes his hands, then cleans his chest and stomach with a paper towel. Just as he’s getting his pants on, Harry comes in and sits at the island in the middle of the room, smiling blissfully at Louis’ back.

“How do you fell about gourmet sandwiches?” Harry asks, pushing the platter he’d made earlier in front of himself.

“I love gourmet anything, especially if you make it,” Louis says as he turns around. In front of Harry are two sandwiches, stacked to a restaurant-like perfection, as well as some chips and wine glasses. “Okay, those look _so_ good.”

“I’m glad you think so, I used to be a baker, you know.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that once or twice.”

He grabs the tray and carefully skips into the next room, leaving Harry frowning with the wine. “Where are you going?”

“Unpack!” Louis shouts, setting the tray on the coffee table. He plops himself on the ground with his legs crossed, grabbing one of the sandwiches to being munching on. “Bring the wine!”

Harry follows, bottle in one hand and empty glasses in the other. “Do you like it?”

Louis nods, mouth still full, “Yes, _so_ good!”

“I’d love to cook for you more often,” Harry says, pouring both of them a glass. They give a little cheers when Harry sits down, and settle next to each other. “I’m not normally this messy, but I _have_ been distracted from unpacking lately.”

“Trying to hint at something, Styles? Are you saying I’m a distraction?”

“Not just you,” Harry says with a laugh. “My writing has been getting in the way too. I just get big streams of inspiration, and I can’t do anything but write.”

“Right, and the reason for all of that inspiration is…me, yeah? That’s what you said on phone.”

“Baby, you are _definitely_ my muse, okay? I have officially said it, I have admitted it,” Harry says loudly, smiling all the while. “You are my beautiful, little muse, and you should be very proud of that.”

“Hmmm, I’ll be proud if the book is good,” Louis says sarcastically, but still with a slight blush on his glowing cheeks.

They laugh together and continue eating, until finally Louis forces Harry to get up and unpack for real. It’s mostly old books that have to be put on shelves, but after a while Louis finds various kitchen items. Harry turns on some music, which he attempts to use as a distraction to Louis, asking him to dance. Of course Louis says no, but he sways his hips when he catches Harry staring.

In the kitchen, Louis start to put away some mugs, and Harry comes up behind him to do the same. He’s so warm there, and it takes all of Louis’ self-control to not melt right into him. Between this and how softly in-charge Harry was when Louis was blowing him, it’s hard for Louis to not turn right around and tell him about the… _thing_ he so desperately wants to get out. But, it’s too soon, still, and Louis really likes that they took this step at all.

However, Louis can already feel himself falling for Harry, and hard too. So, if it’s a bad reaction awaiting Louis’ confession, he’s not sure his heart can take it.

+

“ _Ugh_ , why do we torture ourselves with this crap?” Louis groans, slumping forward on the elliptical machine. “I think I’m dying.”

“We do it so we can look _good_ , Lou-Bear,” Perrie says, though she’s starting to wheeze and cramp up too.

“If Niall were here, he’d probably be munching on chips and calling us suckers,” Jade says, hopping off a treadmill.

“He wouldn’t be wrong,” Louis whines, knocking his head against the metal of the machine several times. Normally, he wouldn’t be caught dead at a gym, but Perrie has a guest pass and dragged him in kicking and screaming.

“Babe, giving yourself a concussion isn’t going to solve this,” Perrie coos, patting his shoulder. “Right now, you’re the only one using your gorgeous body for anything, you know.”

“Easy for _you_ to say,” He groans again. He stumbles off the machine and flops down onto the floor. “You’re going on that beach trip soon, so you actually have a reason for trying so hard to look good.”

“Pez does have a point,” Jade says, then sighs, “I want a Harry.”

“Yeah, I want a Sugar Daddy.”

“ _Stop calling him that_ ,” Louis sings. Stepping down from her own machine, Perrie reaches for her water, and takes a long gulp. She soon joins Louis on the ground, and he rolls over to stretch out.

“I’m just trying to be _positive_. Although,” Perrie says, taking another long sip from her water. “I have noticed you’ve been more chipper than usual.”

“Yes, I have too. How are things going with him?”

Louis can hardly contain his smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Their attention peaked, Perrie and Jade suddenly perk up and lean forward. Jade slowly nods her head expectantly. “ _Um_? Yes! We most certainly _would_ like to know!”

“ _Shh_! Quiet down! Louis urges, holding back laughter. He makes them all huddle together, and checks to make sure nobody is eaves-dropping. “Okay, please control yourselves when I tell you…I blew him.”

Naturally, they started screaming at the top of their lungs. Louis tries his hardest to shush them, but it’s too late to stop the staring and glares that surround them.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Perrie moans, grabbing Louis by his shoulders. “Was it amazing?”

“Yes, _obviously_ ,” Louis says in a hushed tone. “But I’m not going to tell you more about it—”

“What?” Perrie gasps.

“— _Here_. I’ll tell you more when we aren’t in front of sweating strangers,” Louis finishes, much to Perrie’s relief.

Jade pulls out her phone suddenly when it buzzes and smiles at the message. “How about you tell us while we’re all soaking up the sun in Niall’s pool. Oh! He’s even making frozen margs.”

“Fuck _yes_!” Perrie cheers, clapping at the news. “I have been waiting for Ni’s pool to be ready! And there’s no chance of judgmental ears hearing you, Lou.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you all about it at Niall’s,” Louis says with a defeated smile. They stand up together, but before she gets to the locker-room, Louis holds Perrie back. “Pez, is it alright if you and I stop somewhere else before? I want to do some shopping…and I’ll need your help.”

She gives him a puzzled look, but nods her head. “Sure Lou, I’ll tell Jade we’ll meet her there.”

 

He probably could be doing this shopping on his own, but having a girl with him in Victoria’s Secret does make it more discreet. She was with him the first time he bought panties for himself anyway. She was also the first person he told when he got the first pair from his ex. Now being with Harry, Louis feels more confident about buying more. He’s almost ready to tell Harry about this certain kink of his, but he wants something new. A brand new pair that he’s never worn, and that’s never been seen by anyone else.

“How about these?” Perrie asks, holding up a pair of black panties a circular-crochet pattern. “They’ll look so cute on you, _and_ make your bum look extra plump.”

“Pear-Bear, you know I don’t need help with that,” Louis says, shaking his head. “But, I don’t think I’m ready for black.”

“Alright, what color are we thinking?” She asks. “We could get…green to match his eyes. He seems like the type to be into that.”

“No, no, I mean…yes he would be into that, but I don’t want green. Not this time anyway,” Louis says, tracing his fingers over rows of panties.

“Violet would look pretty on you,” Perrie says, pointing to a couple violet boy-shorts.

Louis considers them, but they still aren’t right. He shakes his head.

She rolls her eyes and walks around the clothes stand, holding in her frustration. She squints at Louis for a moment, before her face turns up into a smile. “Lift up your shirt.”

“What?”

Perrie starts to giggle and waves her hands up. “I need to see how tan your tummy is! Now lift it.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, but lifts up the bottom of his shirt anyway. She excitedly pokes it, before grabbing a pair of silky white panties with white lace hems. Next to his tanned skin, they look even more pure and bright, and even from just the small touch of fabric he gets, Louis can tell how soft they are. He looks down and _god_ , they really are perfect. He slowly takes them out of her hands so he can get a better look.

“I-I think these will work.”

“Great! Let’s try on some sizes so we can make sure Little Louis is able to breathe!”

 

 

It really is the perfect day to lounge around a private pool and just drink. Louis lays back on a chaise after taking a sip from a margarita, and slips a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Niall and Perrie are sitting on circular floaties in the middle of the pool, while Jade hangs onto the side of the shallow end. For a while, there’s only the sound of Niall’s summer playlist in the background. The peaceful atmosphere is ended when Niall asks-

“Does Harry have a pool?”

Louis groans, turning over to get some sun on his back. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Because you’d be at his pool right now if he did, right?” Niall questions.

“Ni, if you’re trying to insinuate that I’d rather be hanging out with him than you, _and_ that I just use you for your pool; then you would be wrong,” Louis says. “You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t just dump you for a man.”

“Just checking,” Niall says with a satisfied grin.

“Yeah, Louis wouldn’t leave us no matter how good the dick was,” Jade says mockingly.

“ _Jade_ , he hasn’t even told us how good it was yet,” Perrie chimes in.

Louis snaps his fingers, pulling the attention back to himself. “You’re acting like I’ve had sex with him, which I haven’t.”

“No, you just sucked his dick!” Jade cheers, putting her drink down so she can properly clap for her friend.

“Did you really?” Niall asks, nodding approvingly when Louis confirms it. “Good for you! Ten points to Slytherin.”

“I feel like he should only get the points if he tells us about it,” Jade says, and the others quickly agree.

“There’s really not much to tell!” Louis insists. “I mean, it was pretty good, and he seemed to enjoy it. He made me come, and then we unpacked more of his house.”

“You sound so casual about it,” Niall says suspiciously.

“I guess it kind of is, right now,” Louis shrugs.

“But—” Perrie starts, then hesitates for a moment. “But don’t you want something more? You seem to really like Harry.”

“I do, but we haven’t talk about what we are, and I don’t want to be needy.”

“Right okay, but Lou, you do have _needs_ ,” Jade says.

Louis sighs again, and pushes himself off the chaise. He slowly climbs into the pool, and swims over to Jade, leaning against the side with her. She gives him a worried look the whole time, but Louis knows it’s not pity. They’re all well aware of how much he craves commitment and a real relationship, so there’s no point in voicing it again.

“I like how Harry and I are right now. It’s pretty exciting, and he seems to like it too. Maybe by the time the summer ends…we could become more.”

Jade pouts, putting an arm around Louis’ neck and tugging him into her body. “Try not to get your heart broken, Babe.”

“When’s your next date with him?” Niall asks.

Louis shrugs. “He’s in the city for the next couple days with some big publishing meeting, but I guess we’ll go out when he gets back.”

“Make something official,” Niall instructs sternly, pushing a foot into the water so he can swish over to Louis. He lowers his sunglasses and points right at Louis while he floats by, concluding with, “Lock this shit down.”

Louis lets out a cold sort of laugh, “Right, I’ll be sure to do that.”

+

“So, when are you going to tell me more about this Louis?” Liam asks, shoving half a sandwich in his mouth. The meeting went fine, Harry signed on to have his previous books turned into graphic novels for a re-release, and now Liam can just enjoy time with his friend. “I hardly see you because of him.”

“Li, you’ve hardly seen me in the past when I’ve been writing.”

“This is different though, this time you’ve got a boy toy.”

“Please don’t call him that.”

“Oh? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Well, not exactly—”

“Then I’ll keep calling him that until you have the guts to have that talk with him.”

Harry makes a mocking face at Liam, but chokes when the bite of food in his mouth starts to fall. Liam laughs as Harry pats down his chest, pulling out a small piece of lettuce that fell into his shirt. He tosses it at Liam, then tries to save face with, “Listen, I like Louis a lot, and I’d love to commit to him, but it’s what _he_ wants that I’m not sure about. He’s, you know, a bit _younger_ than I am, and he’s only home for the summer—”

“So? He goes to school in the city, doesn’t he? Not like it would even be a real long-distance relationship, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not, if you’d let me _finish_ ,” Harry groans. “My reservations come from the fact that he probably doesn’t _want_ something serious. Don’t you remember being 21 years old and just wanting to fuck around?”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean Louis is like us. We were total sluts, and it seems like Louis just wants to be with you. Besides, with the stuff you’ve turned in to me for the next novel, I really doubt you’re going to let him go anyway.” Liam says, kicking his feet up on his desk.

Harry smiles into his next bite, wiping the excess off his chin with the back of his hand. “It is good, isn’t it?”

“You’ve never written tension quite like this. That over-time scene with them, and the, uh—what’s the lawyer’s name again?” Liam asks, rummaging around in his notes. “Graham, right. When he watches Peter fix all of the files, and he can see him through the glass, I _loved_ it. Best descriptions you’ve given yet of movement, and body description. That scene should make people drool.”

Harry manages not to blush when he thinks about what _exactly_ inspired that scene. He’s told Liam plenty about Louis, but he doesn’t need to hear about that night looking in Louis’ window. He wouldn’t want to hear anyway.

+

For two weeks, Harry and Louis are practically unable to stay off each other. They’ve tried going out, but each time they have a reservation, Harry ends up calling the restaurant to cancel. Most times, Louis already has Harry’s cock out of his pants as well. They even tried a regular trip to the movies, but that simply resulted in Louis sitting on Harry’s lap, attempting to rip the buttons off Harry’s shirt. Needless to say, that night ended with Harry sucking Louis off in the car.

That’s a whole other thing. Louis has decided Harry is the best blow job Louis has ever had. The first time Louis was on the receiving end, it was on Harry’s dining room table, after almost an entire day of teasing. And the best part is that it’s not just that Harry has an amazing mouth and no gag-reflex, but he uses his hands so well. The first thing he did when Louis was bottomless and on the table, was put his huge hands between Louis’ legs, and pull them open. When he had Louis’ cock down his throat, he also had one hand massaging Louis’ balls, and the other shoving two fingers into Louis’ mouth. He literally saw stars when he came, and he actually bit Harry’s fingers to keep from moaning _Daddy_.

After telling Perrie about it, Louis was harassed with messages from her about the panties. She constantly insists that it is damn well time to strip off and show Harry, because Louis is holding in enough already.

She’s right of course, and Louis gets a sudden bout of bravery when he gets dressed tonight. He spent most of today at the pool with the youngest twins, so his skin has a very nice sun-kissed glow. Before he slips the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he owns over his legs, Louis puts on his new pair of white lace panties. He quickly covers them and takes a long look in the mirror. He runs out the door as fast as he can, dodging his mom’s prying eyes.

Harry had spent the better part of the day setting up a small meal on his backyard patio. Louis nervously greets him when he arrives, and is uncharacteristically quiet as they eat. He’s also pretty sure, despite the tall shrubs covering most of the line of sight from his house, Louis’ sisters are still spying on them. He can’t see them, but Louis can pretty much feel Lottie and Fizzy’s eyes on him.

Louis devours the meal, nodding to Harry’s story about his meeting, but really Louis isn’t listening. Every minor twitch of his lower body makes the silk rub against his cock in the most wonderful way. But it’s also driving him insane. He can’t focus on anything Harry says, because the man’s chest is out on display and all Louis wants to do is jump his bones.

“I think you’d like Liam, he’s already a fan of you—”

Suddenly, just when Louis sees and opening as Harry puts down his wine, he surges forward and kisses him. He almost knocks over several dishes on the table in a loud clatter, but couldn’t care less about it. Harry catches him in his lap, laughing after a quick yelp from the initial shock.

“Well, please don’t get _too_ excited about meeting my friend,” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis’ hands away from where they’re unbuttoning more of his shirt.

“What? No, I’m— _ugh_ , shut up and kiss me,” Louis whines desperately. He pulls his hands free, and tries again to unbutton Harry’s shirt, but now his hands are shaking. He tries to distract from his obvious nerves by pushing himself into another kiss, afraid that if he stops now, he’ll never be brave enough again.

However, Harry has come to tell when something else is on Louis’ mind, so he carefully clutches Louis’ shoulders and pushes him away. Turning away from their kiss, Harry sighs, “Baby, what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing! Just um…” Louis bites his lip, slowly standing up from Harry’s lap. “Can we go inside? There’s um, there’s something I want to show you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no…this is a good thing, hopefully,” Louis says, though his voice does waiver a bit.

Harry is quick to notice again that something is off, so he gently places his hands on Louis’ hips, face falling into a concerned frown. “You sure nothing’s wrong?”

Louis nods quickly, grabbing Harry’s hands in an attempt to pull him up. “Y-yeah, just come with me.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry sighs, allowing himself to be pulled inside. Louis takes him through the kitchen and the dining room, then hesitates at the bottom of the stairs. He looks over at the living room, and Harry wants to help him out by making the decision for him. Louis shakes himself, clearly still getting nerves out, and then guides Harry upstairs. Harry watches the way Louis’ shoulders tense up as they enter the bedroom, and he can feel just how hot Louis’ hands are when they push Harry by the chest onto the bed. “Babe, you definitely seem nervous.”

“I-I am, but it’s okay,” Louis assures him. He straightens up once Harry is settled on the edge of the bed, but his hands just can’t settle at his sides. “Listen, this-um-this is something that, like, I haven’t shared with too many partners. Really only one was okay with it, but, um, I really _like_ you. I-I’m really trusting that you won’t think negatively of me.”

“Of course not—”

“Could you just,” Louis interrupts, before stopping to bite his lip again. “Close your eyes for a second?”

“Um, sure,” Harry says hesitantly. He covers his closed eyes with his hands for extra reassurance. He hears some shuffling, what he can only guess is Louis’ clothes falling to the floor, and Harry’s heart rate picks up.

After about a minute, Louis very quietly says, “Okay.”

And Harry opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight. Now, it’s Louis’ eyes that are closed, and his arms are crossed over his bare tummy, hands balled into nervous fists, but Harry honestly doesn’t see any of that. No, his eyes go right down to the bright white contrasting Louis’ tan skin. Harry’s mouth drops open, and he swears every ounce of blood in his system goes right to his cock. He swallows in his dry mouth, eyes wide with both shock and longing, as he stares at the pretty panties barely covering Louis’ equally pretty cock. They look so soft, and the silk looks so shiny, and Harry lets out the most tragic whine when Louis turns around. They stretch out so perfectly on Louis’ round ass, maybe even a little too tight. But, _god_ , Louis’ ass just looks so good, and Harry can’t help but reach out and grab Louis’ hips.

“Can you say some—”

“You mean…all this time…under those jeans…” Harry gasps, hands stilled with his thumbs barely grazing the lacy hems. “Oh, _Baby_.”

“I-I used to only have two pairs— _oh_ ,” Louis’ voice hitches when he feels Harry’s hands move down to cup his cheeks. “So-so no, not every time…but on our second date…a-and I knew I wanted this today so I just…I bought more and figured I might try them out.”

“Beautiful,” Harry whispers. He leans down to kiss Louis’ lower back, goosebumps meeting his lips, and a tiny breath leaves Louis’. “You are so beautiful. They’re perfect for you, _oh my god_.”

“S-so you like them?” Louis asks, voice a little dazed.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Harry groans. In a quick movement, he stands sup, turns Louis around, and pushes them both onto the bed.

From the moment Louis’ body hits the mattress, Harry’s lips are on his and his tongue is pressing inside Louis’ mouth. There’s barely time for Louis to process what just happened, before Harry’s pressing a leg between his thighs, and grinding his body down into Louis’. He relaxes soon enough, letting himself feel the pleasure from the warm pressure of Harry’s body. He moans into their kiss, imagining how obscene it must look with his practically naked body underneath Harry’s clothed one. He probably looks like a little slut in nothing but women’s panties, but he sort of loves that. He loves that Harry brings out this side of him, one that feels so sexy and proud to be.

And then Harry shifts his lower body, and that’s when Louis feels the stiffness under his pants, right over his tummy. Harry is so hard already, just from seeing Louis’ panties and kiss him. Louis moans low in his throat, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

It’s harder and harder to not moan _Daddy_ when he’s got Harry like this. Louis just keeps biting down his words, or hiding them in a kiss, praying his fuzzy mind doesn’t let him say it on accident. When Harry’s kisses start moving down his body, Louis’ breathing gets even louder, and his legs spread for Harry to settle between.

“Want me to touch?” Harry’s question comes in a deep, gravelly voice. His hands are rubbing up and down Louis’ thighs, hot breath right over Louis’ aching cock.

Louis doesn’t dare answer out loud, just nods and pushes his hips up.

Harry laughs, finally cupping Louis’ cock over the panties, and they both moan together. “These are so pretty, Baby. You’re the sexiest little doll.”

“ _God_ ,” Louis whine, immediately covering his mouth. He squeaks embarrassingly high when Harry places a kiss to the head of his cock. He knows he’s already ridiculously hard, but even more so when Harry licks the satin, from the base of Louis’ cock to the head. “ _Mmm_ , that feels so good.”

There’s a million questions running through Harry’s mind. Things any responsible person should ask regarding kinks, and the reason Louis is wearing women’s underwear. But…the image of Louis’ ass is forever burned in Harry’s mind, and he…he wants his mouth on it. Harry’s always been into rimming with past partners, but never before has he wanted to eat an ass this badly. He kisses above Louis’ tummy, then stretches a hand up to Louis’ cheek.

“Baby, look at me,” Harry asks. He notices the way Louis opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself in time. Not the first time he’s done that either. Once Louis sits up, and their eyes meet, “Have you ever been rimmed?”

And Louis swears his heart actually flat-lines. He has, definitely, but it wasn’t a common occurrence with past partners. “Y-yeah. Did, um, did you want to?”

Harry’s face breaks into a big smile, and he gets up on his knees. He pulls one of Louis’ hands down and covers it with his much bigger one, and puts them over the very hard bulge in his pants. “Feel how hard you got me, Baby? That’s how bad I want to.”

Louis whimpers, kissing Harry again as he rubs his hand on that cock. “Then, _yes_ , let’s do that.”

“Thank god,” Harry groans, kissing Louis again. “Turn over, head up on the pillows. Oh, and pass one back to me.”

Louis quickly does as he’s told, pretty much throwing the pillow at Harry’s head. They both scramble to get Louis into position, and Louis’ nerves return. Harry gets his hands back on Louis’ ass cheeks, kissing the inside of his thighs in a way that tickles so sweetly. There’s an air of unspoken tension over the fact, that this is the only part of Louis’ body that Harry hasn’t touched. The anticipation of it has been killing him, but Harry is so fucking ready.

He wants to leave the panties on at first, choosing to kiss his way down Louis’ ass. He nuzzles against the panties, moaning at how soft they feel on his cheek. Then he hooks his fingers through the middle, slowly pulling them aside to reveal more of Louis’ ass. The shiver in Louis’ spine is so obvious and Harry loves it.

Louis lifts his hips so Harry can slip the panties all the way off. Harry almost doesn’t want to let them go, and he gets so many delicious images of other uses for them…but this is about Louis, not Harry’s grossest fantasies. So instead, he leans down and gently bites Louis’ left cheek, eliciting a tiny squeak from Louis’ lips.

It makes Harry laugh, so he does it again, and Louis kicks his feet out with a whine. Harry massages the bitten area, grinning like a fox. “Sorry Love, just couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re supposed to be doing something _else_ ,” Louis says, shaking his bum for emphasis.

The way it jiggles makes Harry groan lowly, and he has to fight the urge to give it a light smack. Something to possibly be discussed later.

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks, moaning again when he sees Louis’ perfect pink hole. He makes one broad stripe up the tight skin with his tongue, and smiles proudly at the low whine that leaves Louis’ lips. That’s all it really takes to get Harry really going for it.

He starts with quick licks up and down, moaning so the vibrations go right into Louis. His boy is so delicious, and Harry thinks he could do this forever. He licks wetly, going faster when Louis starts shifting his hips back and forth, grinding back onto Harry’s face. And there’s such beautiful, sweet, sounds coming from Louis, but muffled into the pillows. When Harry looks up, over Louis’ arched back and sweat-shiny skin, he sees that Louis is actually biting into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. Harry is torn between stopping and telling Louis to let it all out, and feeling like he might actually die if his mouth left Louis’ ass.

Harry whines into it, pointing his tongue to dip inside Louis’ tight hole, pulling Louis even closer to his face. Louis squeaks and reaches a hand back to grab into Harry’s hair, but Harry is quick to wrap his hand around Louis’ wrist, and pin it to the mattress. When Louis’ moan is once again muffled by the pillow, Harry decides he just can’t take it anymore.

He leans away from Louis’ ass, a cocky smile forming on his face when Louis tries to push back into him. He slowly lets Louis’ wrist go in favor of picking up the panties, rubbing them against the soft skin at the top of Louis’ thigh. After waiting for Louis’ gentle gasp, Harry says, “I want to hear you, Baby.”

Louis whines, but his teeth digging into the sheet only produce half the sound.

“Tell me about this, Baby, tell my why you like to wear these. I’ll only keep going if you do.” And Harry is partially bluffing, because eating Louis’ ass is too good to just stop now. “Please, do this for me?”

There’s a beat, where Harry observes just the slightest tensing in Louis’ shoulders, and then Louis nods. He frees his mouth from the sheet, and rests on his cheek. Eyes already a little watery, and cheeks flushed, Louis almost silently replies, “Okay.”

Harry’s smile is so wide as he goes back to his previous position, and this time he keeps the panties in his hand, pushing four of his fingers a leg hole.

At first, Louis bites his tongue still, so unsure of what will come from him in this state. It’s not until he feels Harry’s eager tongue in him again that he lets it go. “I-I like how soft they are— _oh god_.”

Harry hums into Louis’ hold, nodding as he flattens his tongue on the deliciously sweaty skin. The saliva forming from just how _hungry_ he is for this, drips from his mouth, wetting Louis’ hole for what Harry wants to do next.

“Keep going,” Harry commands, gripping Louis’ thighs tighter. There will for sure be a lace imprint when he’s done.

After a deep inhale, and a quick sob, Louis continues, “The first time it was after I tried on a friend’s as a joke. _Fuck, fuck, that’s good_ ,” Louis gasps. He starts grinding again, pushing onto Harry’s face, and rubbing his leaking cock onto the pillow underneath. “M-My boyfriend saw and he—” Louis gasps again when he feels the calloused pad of Harry’s finger on his hole. “ _Oh my—mm_ , h-he really liked the way they looked, so he bought me my own pair.”

That makes a very jealous heat form in Harry’s chest. He didn’t realize he would have to hear about another man involved with _his_ Louis. He sucks on his middle finger to wet it, then pushes it all the way in with one slow stroke, forcing a long, high whine from Louis. “Don’t tell me about _him_ , tell me about you.”

Any other time, Louis would be taking advantage of the obvious jealousy, but he doesn’t want to be a brat. Not yet, anyway. “I-I am, D— _Harry_. I loved the panties for myself. They make me feel so pretty, a-and feminine.”

“You like feeling pretty?” Harry asks, licking around the finger that so skillfully moves in and out of Louis. He can’t help but move his own hips in time with Louis’, rutting his, still clothed, stiff and red cock against the bed. Harry has always liked rimming, yet somehow with Louis it’s like he’s been deprived of it his whole life.

“ _Yes,_ ” Louis whimpers, the tears prickling his eyes finally rolling freely down his sharp cheeks. He feels so undone under Harry’s actions. He can’t keep going, talking, because he no longer has any semblance of control. The whines and moans flow freely now, as his body gives into Harry’s wishes. “ _Ah, ah,_ I’m gonna come!”

“Just a little longer,” Harry insists, pushing his index finger inside with the middle. He blinks, and when he opens his eyes again, they focus onto just how desperate Louis has gotten. The pretty sounds come from his lips, hands bunched up in the sheets, and Harry starts to finger him faster.

His left hand is still pushing the panties onto Louis’ thigh, and he moves it up to grab Louis’ left cheek. Lost in the heat and the passion of the moment, Harry brings it down with a harder slap than he intended, but _oh my god_ , was that a wonderful mistake. Louis yelps and his body locks up, ass going back one more time onto Harry’s tongue, and then Harry knows he’s coming. Louis rubs his cock onto the pillow, mewling and crying as pleasure washes over him.

Harry doesn’t let up. His fingers keep fucking in and out of Louis, helping him ride out his orgasm. His own hips fuck onto the bed quicker, and he soon follows Louis in coming, moaning with his tongue buried in Louis’ ass, sticky spunk staining his pants.

Louis’ shoulders are shaking as he heaves in deep breaths, unaware of just how wrecked Harry is too. There’s a moment of silence where Harry removes his tongue and his fingers, petting over Louis’ ass with the panties. As Harry climbs over the back of Louis’ limp body, Louis very tiredly reaches between them to get at Harry’s cock. His eyes open again, as alert as they possibly can be with how sated he is, when he feels a wet spot over Harry’s now soft cock under the pants.

“Did…did you come, from _that?_ ” Louis asks, voice still weak.

He can’t see the blush on Harry’s cheeks, nor the strain from his sore jaw, but he feels the nod and brushing of Harry’s long hair tickling the back of his neck. “Yeah, what can I say? I really love rimming, always have. I’m a giver.”

Louis shudders as he giggles, letting Harry wrap his arms around him. Louis kisses the back of Harry’s hand, feeling the warmth from his body, and the sweat on his clothes. The come under Louis’ cock is starting to get dry and uncomfortable, but Louis really doesn’t care enough to move. He opens Harry’s balled up fist, and finds his white panties are still in there.

Nervously, Louis finds the courage to ask, “So you’re really okay with them?”

Harry hums enthusiastically, kissing the back of Louis’ neck. “ _Definitely_. But I really didn’t give you a chance to explain it.”

Louis just shrugs. “Not much else to tell. I like feeling pretty, and girly, and the panties certainly get me there.”

“Is it a sexual thing, or more like a lifestyle thing? I know you like your makeup, but that doesn’t really connect for everyone.”

“I don’t want to start wearing dresses or anything, if that’s what you’re asking,” Louis says. He lets out a small huff, and pushes up so he can turn around onto his back. “It is sexual, but I haven’t really had a chance to _explore_ it. After the boyfriend was all for it, then one after that thought it was weird. But…I really don’t know how far it goes, I just knew I felt safe enough to show you.”

“ _Baby,_ you are so safe with me,” Harry says, nuzzling his nose against Louis’. “I’ll never judge you for what you want in bed, I’m not that guy. And I’m sorry someone made you feel bad about this, because it’s fucking _hot_.”

Louis’ face brightens up into a wrinkly-eyed smile, and he places both his hands on Harry’s cheeks to bring him into a kiss. “I rather like you, Harry Styles.”

“I rather like you, Louis Tomlinson.”

It would be so easy, right now, for Louis to just open his mouth and tell Harry the rest. _Oh, by the way, along with the panties, I also want to call you Daddy and let you spank me and fuck me as hard as you want._ Louis just can’t bring the words to the surface, though. It’s too soon, too much, too strange. Harry will think he’s crazy, he’ll think it’s gross. All kinds of other excuses come to Louis’ mind, as Harry rolls off his body, off to grab something to clean them both up.

+

 

“Do you think I should take the early morning psychology or the evening class?” Niall asks. He’s sitting at Louis’ desk, chugging a coffee and nursing a headache, brought on by signing up for classes. “It’s just my useless one-credit requirement course.”

“And you left it until your last year? That’s so _lazy_ , Ni,” Louis snorts, rolling over on his bed to face his friend. “See, you’re supposed to take all that crap first, that way all the fun classes are at the end when you’re sick of school.”

“Thanks _mom_. What are you signing up for?”

“My last teaching course, and then my elective requirements,” Louis says with a shrug. He’s so used to taking extra classes, that such an open and easy last two semesters has his stress level at an all time low.

“How can you be on your last teaching course already? What are you doing in the Spring semester?”

“Same things, but I start my in-school program,” Louis explains. “I already have the applications for schools in the city.”

“You’re so lucky,” Niall groans, dropping his forehead against the desk. “I’m unlucky and dumb.”

“Ni, you’re gonna own the best restaurant in New York City someday, just push through this last year,” Louis says, trying not to laugh at his friend’s agony.

“I can’t do it, you’re gonna have to sign up for me.”

Louis rolls his eyes and leaves his comfy spot on the bed, coming up behind Niall and rustling his hair. “The morning one is a big lecture, so the professor probably won’t take role, or care if you show up at all. I’ll sign you up for that one, okay?”

“You’re an angel,” Niall sighs, getting up from the chair so Louis can take over at the screen. “What electives are you taking?”

“A wine tasting course, and, um, an English Lit class,” Louis says quickly.

Niall almost missed it, but his ears perked up when Louis said _English_. “A reading course you say?” Niall’s pained expression quickly turns up into a smirk. “And why would you do something like that?”

Louis sticks his tongue out and shoves Niall in the side. “Shut _up_. I happen to be interested in the literary arts.”

“Yeah, the literary _artists_ ,” Niall muses, poking Louis in his ribs. “Speaking of, since _you_ brought him up, how is our dear Harry Styles, famous millionaire author? Had sex yet?”

“No!” Louis shouts. “But he did eat my ass a few days ago on our last date.”

Niall makes a fake gagging sound, waving his hands as though he were vomiting. “I don’t want to hear that! _Damn_ , call Perrie about those gross things!”

“It’s homophobic to say eating ass is gross.”

“It’s acephobic to mention _that_ at all.”

“That’s just…whatever!” Louis groans, shutting Niall’s laptop after accepting the classes for him.

“What are you gonna do when we go back to school next month?” Niall asks. “I believe you two still aren’t official, unless I’m the last to know.”

Louis shrugs. “I mean, yeah we still haven’t had that talk so…I don’t know.”

“You still want to be, right?”

“Yes! Yes, I very much do. I do even more since…never mind. I’m just still not brave enough to bring it up.”

“Okay,” Niall claps his hands together. “So, say you do have the talk, and he becomes your boyfriend, blah, blah, blah. How does that work being at school? Are you just gonna come home every weekend?”

“No, I-I don’t know!” Louis whines. Now it’s his turn to smash his head onto the desk. “All that seems so far away, and just…not real.”

“It will become real, if you just talk to him,” Niall points out, patting Louis on his back.

“Wow, it’s amazing how you can make yourself sound exactly like Perrie,” Louis says, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t give me that attitude when you know I’m right,” Niall says. “If the girls were here, we’d all be ganging up on you about this. And you’d probably cave and be running over right now to confess your love.”

“That’s a _bit_ of an exaggeration—”

“I know it is!” Niall snaps. He grabs Louis by his shoulders, pushing their faces close together. “I am your best friend, and I want you to be happy. So, have the stupid talk with your almost-Sugardaddy, that way I don’t have to listen to you moan about him all year.”

Louis shakes Niall’s hands off, wide-eyed at his friend’s aggression. It’s very rare that Niall gets forceful like this, so Louis knows he means business. Which, obviously he is, Louis already knew this, and he would love for him and Harry to be official before school starts. He also knows exactly what is holding him back from just straight up asking.

+

It's Friday, and Harry hasn’t seen Louis all week. They’re been texting, of course, but it’s not the same as seeing Louis, holding him, and kissing him. But, Harry’s been in the city all week working directly with Liam, trying to get the first couple chapters finalized, and work out points for the rest. Not that he’s been able to focus at all, what with missing Louis and thinking about him constantly. Liam has been making fun of him at every chance, laughing about he’s never seen Harry so love-struck. And Harry would just roll his eyes and tell Liam to fuck off, he’s happy.

All of the thinking about Louis has also gotten Harry thinking about the kink Louis revealed. In fact, Harry has dreams about it nightly. He was on his way back out of the city, when he got some sudden inspiration to stop and pick up some gifts for his boy.

Now that he’s home, Harry leaves the gifts in their little pink bags, but every time he walks by, he gets more excited. This morning, when Harry left a message on Louis’ phone about hanging out tonight, he could hardly contain his special secret surprise.

When it’s almost time for Louis to arrive, Harry brings the bags down and arranges them neatly at the end of his dining room table. He’s been dancing around the house all day, cleaning and waiting too finally see Louis again, singing along to some old Stevie Nicks album. When Louis does arrive, he just walks right through the door, he’s stopped knocking for a while now, and the sound of the door opening has Harry’s smile growing even wider. His heart starts racing a little faster, and he’s quick to run to the foyer to intercept Louis before the dining room.

He looks beautiful, he always looks beautiful, but tonight especially since this is the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other since they met. He’s wearing all white, like a little angel, and the fuzzy sweater he’s got hangs over one of his shoulders, showing off his collarbone. Harry’s hands go right for Louis’ waist, not even letting him get out a greeting before scooping him up into a kiss.

“Missed you, Baby,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ lips.

Louis giggles, placing his hands flat on Harry’s chest. “Missed you too. _And_ I have some good news.”

“That’s funny, because so do I,” Harry says with a growing smile. “Well, it’s not so much news, as a surprise, but you go first.”

“Alrighty then,” Louis laughs. “Well, my parents are on a romantic getaway weekend, and Lottie agreed to be in charge of the young-ins, _so_ I can actually stay over tonight.”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Harry cheers, kissing Louis again. It’s always been such a pain to watch Louis go home after their stay-in dates. All Harry wants to do is hold Louis all night and fall asleep in each other’s arms, but in an effort to stay in Jay’s good graces, Louis always ends up walking home. “I’ve been _waiting_ to make you breakfast food. My waffles are award winning.”

“Are they really?”

“No, but they should be.”

“Will you make them with chocolate chips?”

“Of course, only the best for you Baby, and I can even chop up some strawberries to put on top,” Harry says.

“Yes, that sounds delicious, but I feel like we should figure out a dinner before spending too much time thinking about breakfast,” Louis says, taking a peek over Harry’s shoulder towards the dining room.

“Right, yes, I also have that surprise for you,” Harry says, maneuvering them around so Louis’ back is to his front. He covers Louis’ eyes with his hands, and leads him through to the dining room, stopping just so the pink bags are in perfect view. “Before I show you, I just want to say one thing.”

“Oh…okay,” Louis stutters, putting his hands on Harry’s wrists. He is eager to see what the surprise is, but Louis leaves Harry’s hands where they are.

“Good, so what you showed me last I saw you was so brave and so fucking _sexy_. I can’t stop thinking about you wearing those panties, and I did something a little crazy. If, um, if you don’t like this, then I can return everything and we’ll forget it ever happened. But I really, _really_ hope you do like it.”

He lifts his hands, bringing his arms down to wrap around Louis’ waist. Louis lets out the sweetest gasp when he sees the Victoria’s Secret bags, arranged very neatly at the end of the table. He reaches out immediately, grabbing the closest one as quick as he can. “You _didn’t_!”

“I very much did. You can open them all now, if you want to.”

With that, Louis tosses the pink paper out of his bag, and pulls out the first gift. It’s three pairs of panties, in different styles, but all in the same aqua blue color. “ _Oh_ ,” Louis sighs, turning his head to smile up at Harry. “They’re so _pretty._ ”

“Yes, well, they match your eyes,” Harry shrugs, tilting Louis’ chin up for a quick kiss.

As soon as the kiss is broken, Louis shoves the blue panties back into their bag, and grabs the next one, which is slightly bigger. Underneath this paper is a full lingerie set of black, floral high-waisted cheekies and a lacy Babydoll cover. “Oh gosh.”

“I hope that one isn’t too much, I-I don’t know how you feel about upper body pieces,” Harry blurts out with a shaky voice.

“No, it’s…it’s beautiful,” Louis says, voice gone very soft. He’s thought about expanding to other areas of lingerie, and it’s like Harry’s been reading his mind. It’s a little overwhelming. “I-I don’t know if I can wear this.”

“It’s too much? I’m sorry, Baby, I-I’ll return it as soon as I—”

“No, don’t!” Louis exclaims. “I love it, but…I don’t think I’m really ready for it just yet. You can keep it until I am, though.”

“Of course Baby,” Harry says, soothing down Louis’ arms. “Can I ask what it is about this one?”

“The whole thing, really,” Louis sighs. He squeezes his eyes shut, chest becoming tight all of a sudden, and his eyes start to tingle with tears. With a soft hiccup and stuttering voice, Louis tries to find the words to explain. “It’s like, the whole thing is really pretty, but I’ve never tried wearing anything on my upper body, a-and I’m just not _sure_ about it yet. Like, it’s for women, and if I wear it then…I’ll look so…I don’t know.”

“That’s okay,” Harry assures him, hands still softly petting Louis’ arms. Louis wants to just melt into him right here and now. “You would look so beautiful, but you don’t have to be ready. I saw it and could picture you so perfectly, but I’m not going to rush you. It’s your pace, all of this.”

“God,” Louis groans. He carefully folds the Babydoll and cheekies back up, placing them neatly back in that bag. His hands are shaking, and his ears are fuzzy with blood pumping, when he picks up the final bag.

“This one will definitely be more your speed,” Harry says. “I almost walked right by, but then I starting thinking about your _delicious_ thighs.”

Louis’ cheeks begin to heat up, and his whole body feels flushed. The first thing he takes out of this bag is a soft pair of lavender panties. They’re stretchy and lined with a puffy, ruffled pattern, like little lavender clouds, but still so soft to the touch. Louis wonders what could be so special about that, until he pulls out the second item. His eyes go very wide, as he holds in the palm of his hand, a little lavender thigh garter, perfectly matched to the panties.

“Oh, wow,” Louis moans, stretching the garter out in his fingers. “I, um, I think I could wear this one, definitely.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry says, once again wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “Because, when I saw it, I couldn’t stop thinking about you wearing the garter under some loose sweats. You can just lounge around, maybe think about _me._ ”

Louis rolls his eyes, elbowing Harry lightly in the ribs. “Do you want me to wear any of this, um _now_? Like, do I have to—”

“Not at all, I didn’t mean for you to wear any of these tonight,” Harry interrupts, turning Louis around. “These are just gifts, and I want you to wear them when _you_ want to. No rush, at all.”

“Okay,” Louis says with relief. He glances back down at the bags, shaking his head because he knows how expensive they are. “You didn’t have to do all this. This must have taken you out, like, $200.”

Harry just nonchalantly shrugs, kissing Louis’ cheek. “No big deal, I’m surprised with myself, really. I thought I was going to go crazy in there, spend upwards of $500, but I kept it in.”

Louis shakes his head. He can’t believe Harry would just drop so much money for him, and that he doesn’t seem to think it’s a big deal. “This is enough, _really_. I love it all, though.”

With his hands on Harry’s cheeks, Louis kisses him thoroughly. He feels so much affection for Harry, so much warmth and comfortability in his arms. Harry slips his tongue in and Louis sucks on it, wishing he could feel it one every inch of his body. He needs the comfort and the reassurance of calling Harry _Daddy_ , like never before. All Louis wants is to just let go and give Harry all the control. Louis doesn’t need an ounce of it.

Once again, it’s as though Harry is reading his mind, because the older man dips his hands behind Louis’ thighs and pulls him up. Louis’ legs go around Harry’s sides as he’s carefully placed on the table. Harry lets go only for a moment to push the bags away, forcing Louis onto his back. Their kiss hasn’t broken the whole time, but Harry has to stop for a moment, needing a look into Louis’ eyes. He strokes Louis’ cheek, thumbing down the sharp bone, and over Louis’ reddened lips.

“You are so beautiful, all the time,” Harry whispers, nuzzling Louis’ nose with his own.

“You always say that,” Louis says with a light laugh. Even as his face breaks into a smile, he directs his eyes upwards, chest tightening.

“It’s always the truth,” Harry says. He sighs, still stroking Louis’ cheek. “Baby, you are the prettiest, sexiest, sweetest little creature I’ve never met.” He punctuates every word with a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “I’ll tell you every day, if you let me.”

Louis’ breath staggers, and the overwhelmed tears come back to his eyes. This time, his effort to not say Daddy comes out as a soft hiccup, and a shiver makes its way through his spine. “Can we go upstairs, please?”

“Yeah, Baby, what do you want to do tonight?” Harry asks, scooping Louis up off the table, and carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom.

Louis warps his arms around Harry’s shoulders, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. “I-I don’t know, I just want a bed.”

Harry rushes up the stairs, kissing Louis’ forehead as they get to the bedroom, and he kicks the door closed behind. He’s pretty sure Louis has never been walked into the bedroom, always carried, as it should be. He lets Louis settle on the bed at his own speed, and Harry pulls his T-shirt over his head before joining. Things didn’t seem so rushed downstairs, but in his bed, Louis looks so perfect, and all Harry wants is to be all over him.

It’s not hard to notice how Louis’ hands are shaking as he grabs for Harry, and how he’s once again biting his lip. Thinking back, Harry realizes Louis does that a lot. Maybe he’s embarrassed about making noise, or being too loud, but Harry’s had this feeling for a while now that it’s something completely different. There is something inside Louis that he won’t let out, something beyond the panties and the bashfulness. A worse man than Harry would have forced it out of Louis by now, but he’s been patient. There comes a time, however, when Harry needs to know Louis trusts him fully, and continuing to hide something isn’t showing that.

Still, Harry wants Louis as relaxed as possibly when he asks.

He kisses Louis, brushing his hand up under Louis’ fuzzy sweater, onto his soft tummy. Louis moans, hips hitching up and hands resting on Harry’s shoulders. Harry pulls away, kissing Louis’ cheek, the sensitive spot under Louis’ ear, then his neck, where he lingers to suck in a light pink mark. Louis makes a sudden noise, then once again does that thing where he bites it down.

So, Harry stops. As he thumbs over the mark he made, he finally asks, “Lou, why do you always do that?”

Louis swallows a lump, eyes widening for only a moment. “Always do what?”

Harry sighs, leaning on his side next to Louis. “Baby, do you really think I haven’t noticed the way you always try to keep yourself quiet? You stop your moans and all your sweet noises, and sometimes it seems like you’re about to say something, then you stop yourself again.”

“Oh, that,” Louis says quietly, hands going down to pick at the end of his sweater.

“If you’re embarrassed about something, you don’t have to be,” Harry continues. “I love the sounds you make, and when you’re loud. You don’t have to hold anything in.”

“That’s, um, that’s not it,” Louis says. He whines, covering his face with his hands, and turning away from Harry. It feels like it’s finally time to fess up, and Louis has never been more nervous. “I-I want to tell you, but I’m not sure.”

“You can tell me anything, Baby,” Harry assures him, placing a calming hand on Louis’ side. “My promise still stands. I won’t judge anything you want.”

“O-Okay,” Louis whispers. He pushes his face further into the pillow, barely allowing his next words to come out. “It’s just, I’m not sure why, but I want to call you, um, Daddy.”

Unfortunately, his voice is muffled by the pillows, so Harry didn’t hear a word of it. “Lou? Can you look at me? I couldn’t hear you.”

Louis groans, rolling over, but still not quite looking at Harry’s face. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“ _Baby_ , of course not,” Harry coos, carefully putting his hand over Louis’ cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

And as soon as Louis looks up, eyes meeting Harry’s he can’t help but blurt out, “I want to call you _Daddy_.”

“Oh,” Harry says. He opens his mouth again, but no words come out.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Louis whines, covering his eyes again. “I shouldn’t have told you, it’s so _weird_.”

“No, Baby it’s not weird,” Harry says. In fact, it’s the very opposite of weird, it’s fucking _hot_. Picturing Louis saying _that_ , has Harry’s cock twitching in his pants. “I, um, may I ask why?”

“Um, I don’t know, there’s just something about you,” Louis starts, hands shaking again. “You make me feel safe, and you’re so _sexy_. A-And there’s been times when we’ve been together, where you’ll just subtly take charge of things…I dint’ know! I just like that side of you. There’ just this air about you.”

“Okay, u can understand that,” Harry says, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ cheek. “Lou, Baby, you can call me that as much as you want. I’ll be your Daddy, if that’s what you want.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Come on, Baby, don’t hold it in anymore. Call me it.”

Louis squeezes his eyes shut tightly, hands balled into fists at his sides, and bottom lip bitten so tight it might just bleed. But then he feels Harry’s hand, warm and big and safe, on his stomach, and Louis opens his eyes again. There are tears at the corners, not from anything in particular, except the overwhelming feeling of relief he has. Harry is smiling, reassuringly, down at him, and Louis just melts into the bed. His hands relax, even more so when Harry picks them up and laces their fingers together. Louis swears his heart skips several beats, maybe stops altogether, and he hiccups before saying in a barely audible whisper, “Daddy, please kiss me.”

And Harry does, he kisses Louis again, so relieved to have everything out on the table. He makes a mental note to look up things about this later, but for now, Harry has to know more about what Louis wants out of it. He rolls on top of Louis, pushing himself between Louis’ legs, pinning Louis’ hand above his head.

“Tell me more about this,” Harry says as he sits up. He lets go of Louis’ hand, opting instead to reach back for his ankle. He pulls it up, and starts untying Louis’ laces, slipping the shoe carefully off, and kissing Louis’ heel. “Do you want me to take more control?”

“I-I guess,” Louis says, clutching onto the pillow behind his head. “I’ve never done anything like _that_. Have you?”

“Sort of,” Harry shrugs, removing the other shoe. “Just some experimenting, but not ever with someone I care about so much.”

“But you’ve played around with the whole, _controlling_ thing?”

“I’ve played around with both sides, actually,” Harry says. Once Louis’ socks are off, Harry leans back over his body, hands propped up on either side of Louis’ shoulders. “But I’ll be whatever you want.”

“I’m not sure what I want,” Louis says, laughing nervously. “I didn’t even know I’d get this far.”

“That’s alright, we can go with the flow,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheeks. “Start small, what do you want right now?”

“I-I don’t want you to ask,” Louis groans. “I just want to do what you say, and not have to worry about anything. Like, um, I like when you tell me what to do, and when I’m being good.”

“I can do that,” Harry says, eagerly kissing Louis again. His mind is racing a million miles per minute, unable to really think of what he really wants. Louis is offering a lot, more than he may even really understand at the moment, and Harry doesn’t want to take too much. “Let’s just try something small, okay? Baby-steps and all that.”

Louis’ only response is a nod.

“Babe, if it’s alright, I’d like verbal responses. If we’re going to do this, I want everything be clear, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis says with another nod.

“Good,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ forehead. “But, it’s not really going to work out if you don’t call me it.”

“Right, sorry… _Daddy_ ,” Louis says, blushing immediately.

“That’s better. Take off your shirt,” Harry says, moving off Louis’ body and the bed altogether. He leans forward, hands on Louis’ ankles, thumbs rubbing circles onto the bones. “I’ll want to talk about this, a lot, because I want to figure this out for you correctly. For now, please tell me if you want to stop, all I want is for this to be good for you, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis says. Somehow, it doesn’t feel as dirty to say as he thought it would. Instead, it feels right, comfortable. He takes off his sweater and tosses it aside, catching the way Harry licks his lips.

“God, It’s so hot to hear you say that,” Harry moans. He finally thinks of what he wants to do, and tugs the ends of Louis’ pants legs. “Can we take these off as well? I want to see all of your pretty body.”

Louis nods, then quickly follows up with, “Yeah, okay.” And his little fingers go right to his pants button and fly, fumbling before successfully opening them. Harry helps him take off the rest, pulling his pants down at the same time as his underwear.

Louis’ cock is so pretty is the thing. Especially when it’s half hard, curled up to his tummy. Louis is sitting up now, resting on his elbows, chest rising and falling quickly as he watches Harry watch him. Nervous ticks and twitches come from his hands and his knees start to rises up, but Harry puts his hands there to stop him.

“Touch yourself, Baby,” Harry says, direct and clear.

Louis swallows a lump in his throat, licking his lips, but he doesn’t move. Nerves freeze him into place.

Harry gives him a reassuring smile, carefully prying his legs open again. “Lou, I want to watch you get yourself off. Stroke your pretty cock for me, yeah? Touch yourself for Daddy.”

A slight gasp escapes Louis’ open lips, and he has to blink away the sudden cloudiness in his eyes. He lets himself fall back onto the bed, right hand wrapping around his cock as he slowly starts to stroke himself. “Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s so good, Louis,” Harry hums, eyes hypnotized by the movement of Louis’ hand. He watches every tiny movement of Louis’ body, until his gaze settles on Louis’ lips. They’re wet and parted, making the smallest sounds as his hand slowly works his cock, bringing himself to full hardness. “You are so fucking pretty, Lou.”

“Daddy, can you call me, um, can you call me Baby?” Louis asks softly, biting those pink lips after.

“Course, _Baby,_ ” Harry says. He once again takes his spot on the bed next to Louis, instructing him to not stop as he goes. Harry places his hand on Louis’ tummy again, spreading his fingers over the taut, tan skin. “You’re the prettiest, Baby. All mine too, yeah?”

“Yeah, Daddy, all yours,” Louis answers quickly, turning his face into Harry’s chest. He lets out a dry sob, shuddering from the butterflies Harry’s caused under his tummy.

The hand that isn’t touching himself if locked onto the sheets between their bodies, tense and red. Harry smooths his own hand over Louis’ tummy, and between them, gently picking Louis’ up. “So, you’ll let me do anything I want?” He asks, bringing Louis’ fingers up to his lips, kissing them as Louis says yes. “You want me to use you, is that it?”

Louis answers yes again, gasping when he feels Harry start to suck on his fingers. He squeezes his cock a little tighter, toes curling. He’s fully hard now, sweat shining on his skin, small mewls escaping his lips. Harry kisses those lips, moaning into it, and pressing Louis’ hand to his chest.

“I want you to come first, and I want to use your pretty mouth,” Harry mumbles. He lets go of Louis’ hand, which quickly settles on Harry’s tummy, over his butterfly tattoo. “I missed your mouth, Sweetheart, you use it so well.”

“Daddy,” Louis moans, voice hitching when Harry bites at the shell of his ear. “Daddy, touch me.”

Harry chuckles, leaving kisses all around Louis’ neck as his hand moves to Louis’ chest. His nimble fingers settle on one of louis’ nipples, rubbing circles into it, causing Louis to whine high in his throat. “How do you feel, Baby?”

Louis starts to nod, breath coming out staggered as his hand moves faster, bringing himself closer and closer to coming. “So good, Daddy, just wish it was your hand.”

“Next time, Baby,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek. He pinches the nipple this time, then quickly moves on to do the same to the other one. “Give Daddy a kiss, sweet boy.”

“ _Ahh_ ,” Louis moans from the pleasurable pressure on his nipples, stinging for still feeling so good. He leans up and barely kisses Harry, unable to move his lips from the constant stream of moans and swears that escape. Louis’ presses the hand on Harry’s tummy down harder, fingers pushing their nails in hard enough to leave little crescent shaped marks. “Daddy, can I come?”

“Yes, Baby,” Harry moans, letting go of Louis’ nipples to hold onto his cheek instead. “Come whenever you need.”

Finally, a damn breaks inside Louis, and the wells of tears that have been building in his eyes flood over. They stream down his cheeks as his breathing becomes loud, and he starts panting into Harry’s kiss. “Oh god, _Daddy_.”

Louis’ eyes close, letting himself feel all the wonderful pleasure in and out of his body, but Harry keeps his open. He wants to watch Louis come, wants to see the release and the relief leave Louis’ body, and hear whatever he blurts out this time. Louis looks so prettily wrecked, and when his eyes open again, even more crystal clear tears fall out, but his pupils are dilated so wide from how turned on he is. When Louis’ leg kicks out suddenly, and his little hand stroking his cock starts to falter, Harry knows it’s about to happen.

“Fuck, shit, _Daddy_ ,” Louis moans, so high-pitched and out of control, scratching down Harry’s stomach, as several white stripes of come burst over his own tummy. His chest heaves, and after the initial locking up, his body relaxes almost instantly, quietly pliant and sated in Harry’s arms. “Oh my _god._ ”

Harry watches in amazement as Louis’ body shakes with the aftershocks, bring his hand down to slowly swirl his finger in Louis’ come. There’s so much of it, more than Harry expected, and he can’t stop himself from licking it off his fingers. He moans from the salty-sweet taste, licking up and swallowing all of it, cleaning Louis’ tummy with his tongue, and then leans down to kiss Louis again. “Good boy, Baby, that was gorgeous.”

Louis smiles, tiredly, as he lets Harry kiss him, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. His hand slips down to Harry’s lap, pressing onto the hard bulge trapped in his pants, and thankful that Harry didn’t come this time. “Aren’t you gonna fuck my mouth, Daddy?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Harry moans, rolling his hips up into Louis’ hand. He slinks off the bed, dragging Louis down by his ankles, until he’s sitting at the end. “Think you can stand on your own, or would you like some help?”

“Help, please,” Louis says, throwing his arms up toward Harry.

Harry just laughs, taking Louis’ hands in his and hoisting Louis up, helping onto his knees. He brings Louis’ hands to his center, letting go of them over his bulge. “Get my cock out, I know you can do that much.”

Louis nods, dopey smile on his face as his hands slowly undo Harry’s pants, shuffling them down his thighs. “You know, I _really_ like your cock, Daddy.”

“Yes, you’ve made that quite clear,” Harry says, winking. He pets through Louis’ hair, down to his cheek, as he starts to stroke his cock. His thumb moves to Louis’ bottom lip, swiping across it before pushing inside, to which Louis happily and easily accepts. “Push me off if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis says, blinking up at Harry.

“Good boy, now open that pretty mouth for me,” Harry says. Louis does so and Harry pushes inside, letting Louis suck on him at his own pace at first. He can tell Louis is still a little out of it from his orgasm, so he just watches Louis close his eyes and bob his head, getting his cock nice and wet. “So good at this, Baby.”

Louis hums around Harry’s cock, and the older man moans, bringing his hand up to Louis’ hair once again. After a few more slow bobs, sucking and licking at Harry’s long cock, Louis opens his eyes and makes contact with Harry’s, stopping altogether. Harry takes that as his cue to start moving on his own, fucking in and out slowly and shallowly at first. It’s not long until Harry is moving faster, fucking Louis’ mouth with purpose, moaning wildly and loudly, all while looking down into Louis’ sparkling blue eyes.

“God, you’re being so good for me, Sweetheart,” Harry whines, tugging on Louis’ hair.

And Louis just takes it, internally smiling with the satisfaction of making his Harry, his Daddy, feel good. He basks in the praise, relaxing his throat so Harry can fuck it deeper, harder, to the point of leaving an ache for days. Louis wants that ache, he craves it. He wants Harry to come down his throat, and tell him he’s the best boy. He’s Daddy’s good boy, officially.

Harry looks down, marveling at Louis’ sharp cheeks sucked in around his cock, at how he looks like a little angel between the laurel leaf tattoos on his hips. Harry is obsessed with this sight, and one day if Louis would let him, he’d love to take a picture of it. Something in black and white, very artsy, to hang in his bedroom.

Harry’s hips start to move out of rhythm, and when he can’t even form words, Louis knows he’s about to come. Harry fucks in a couple more times, and is about to pull out, when Louis grabs his sides and keeps him in. “Oh _fuck,_ ” Harry moans, coming down Louis’ throat, pushing Louis down on his cock by the back of his neck. Every salty rope fills Louis up, and as soon as Harry pulls out, Louis swallows and licks his lips. Harry takes a few deep breaths, dropping to his knees in front of Louis, and wrapping his arms around his sides. “ _Baby_ , what was that?”

“Wanted you to come down my throat,” Louis says with a shrug.

Harry lets out a tired laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want you to stop.”

“You mischievous little thing,” Harry says, kissing Louis once more. He puts his hands on Louis’ cheeks, face falling into a serious expression. “How was that? Was it what you had in mind?”

“ _Yeah_ , it was so good,” Louis practically sings. “We’re gonna do it again, right?”

“Oh, yes, that was too hot to only do once,” Harry promises. “I want to explore whatever this is with you. We’ll figure it out.”

“Good.”

After another kiss, Harry picks Louis up and gently lays him on the bed. He removes the rest of his clothes, and the two of them climb under the light sheet. At first, Harry leaves himself covered, but Louis cuddles up to his side and pushes the sheet down so he can leave little kisses all over Harry’s torso.

"What made you get these?" Louis asks, delicate fingers tracing a pattern over one of the laurels on Harry's lower hip. They were evenly placed, symmetrical, right over his muscular v lines, and together they create the perfect path...well, to Harry's cock.

"It's embarrassing now," Harry says, voice still rough.

"Why?" Louis asks again, more playful this time. The part about there being no judgement from either of them, especially in bed, goes unvoiced this time.

"It's pretty narcissistic," Harry answers, using his own hand to trace on the one opposite of Louis. Harry looks down at where Louis' head is at an uncomfortable angle, and sees the sincere curiosity in his eyes. He's unable to resist Louis even when they are so tired. "Now it is your turn to promise you won't laugh."

"I would never, Daddy," Louis chirps. It's still odd to say the name out loud, but exciting nonetheless.

Exciting for Harry too, as his chest stutters and his breath hitches. He loves the way Louis seamlessly calls that already. " _Baby boy_. Alright. I got them after my first book hit the number one on the best sellers list. The one about lovers in Ancient Greece. I never felt so accomplished, or more alive, or more confident in my life. I wanted to make some kind of personal statement to commemorate that. So I got the laurels tattooed on me much like an ancient king would wear his laurel crown."

There's a pause, where Louis goes from an understanding smile, to an adorably confused pout. And then his face shifts into a knowing smirk, "And you decided to put this metaphorical crown...over your dick?"

"I told you it was embarrassing," Harry groans, covering his face with one big hand. "I was twenty-three, okay? It seemed like a wonderful idea at the time."

Louis hides his giggles into Harry's own skin, because he's not laughing _at_ Harry. He's laughing at how _endeared_ by Harry he is. This man who just worked wonders on his body with only his hands and lips, who Louis submits to in a way he's never done before, _that_ man got tattoos that basically show off his prowess in a way that only _that_ man could pull off.

"You're breaking our one rule right now, you know," Harry says, voice stern but still soft. He's not serious about rule breaking, not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I like them a lot and you're right, that's a silly reason to get them, but it just works on you. Trust me, if anyone else had told me that story I would be laughing in their face."

"Glad to hear, I think."

"I like them," Louis assures him. His hand splays out so it's flat on Harry's lower tummy, petting back and forth over the two laurels. "I bet you like the way I looked between them."

"I definitely liked that," Harry says, kissing the top of Louis' head. His voice had dropped when he spoke this time, the very thought of Louis' mouth on him is enough to get Harry aroused again. "If you're up for it, Daddy could crown you again."

Louis bursts into laughter again, so hard he has to cover his face to muffle the noise. “That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“So…is that a no, then?” Harry asks.

“Um, yeah you ruined the moment,” Louis giggles. He settles into Harry’s side again with a comfortable sigh.

They lay like that for a little while, resting and basking in their respective after-glows. Louis has never felt more relaxed in his life. Having everything out in the open with Harry, and fully accepted at that, is better than Louis could have ever imagined. He’s actually giddy to start exploring this kind of sexual relationship more, and can’t wait to find out what else he and Harry can do together. Hell, he can’t wait to actually have sex with Harry for the first time. If everything else they’ve done is any hint, full, penetrative sex with Harry is going to be the best Louis has ever had.

He keeps that in his mind as he listens to Harry talk about his week, his meetings with Liam, and how his book is going. Louis almost mentions signing up for classes, but a part of him feels like bringing up school will just bring up the end of summer. Eventually, both their stomachs start to growl, so Harry orders them some pizza, and when it arrives, he has to scramble to put his clothes back on so he can answer the door. The rest of the night is even more relaxing, Harry even massages Louis’ feet, and Louis doesn’t want it to end.

He starts to yawn, and his eyes start to droop, and he remembers he doesn’t have to leave, he gets to stay over and sleep in Harry’s big bed, in Harry’s big arms. It’s the most peaceful sleep Louis has ever had.

 

 

The morning is peaceful as well, with Louis waking up to a bright sun and birds singing. He feels like he’s in a Disney movie for goodness sake. He rolls over, and finds that Harry is already awake as well, smiling down at him and petting his sides.

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Harry sighs, kissing Louis’ nose.

“Hi,” Louis squeaks, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle. He’s about to say, _good morning Boyfriend_ , and then it hits him. He still hasn’t talked about _that_ with Harry. After everything last night, Louis still doesn’t know how Harry feels about a real romantic relationship. He starts to frown, sitting up with his hands fiddling together in his lap. “Harry, last night was great, but um, can I say something important?”

“Of course?” Harry says, sitting up as well, hand sitting on Louis’ back.

"This isn't Nine and a Half Weeks, okay?" Louis says.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"I mean," Louis takes a deep breath, "I don't want to just do this, experiment with you, during the summer and go back to school and just…forget you. I-I can't do anything like that. If we do this, I want to commit, but if that's not what you're looking for, then I'd rather just leave now."

"Oh, _Louis_ ," Harry gasps. He brings his hand up to Louis’ cheek, turning his face so he can look into Louis’ eyes for what he says next. "Listen to me, Sweetheart, I'm not the type to start anything as intense as this just to let it go. I want to be yours, and yours only, and vice versa. I want you to be my boyfriend, and I want to explore this part of our sexual relationship, and I definitely want it to be a permanent thing. It's not easy for me to separate a sexual relationship from a romantic one, in fact I think they will always come hand in hand for me. I want to fall for you Louis, and I want you to fall for me too, and I don’t care how long it takes. This is serious for me."

Relieved, Louis leans forward and kisses Harry, pressing his gratitude through the touch of their lips. "Thank god, because I want everything with you. I've never met anyone who has made me want these things, or made me feel so safe."   

"All of this is for you, Baby," Harry says with a sweet, toothy smile. "Now come on, I believe I promised you chocolate chip pancakes."

“Actually it was waffles, award winning waffles.” 

** End Part One. **


	2. Part Two: The Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I know you guys know I'm the worst at finishing things. I have decided to post a shorter part two in order to give you guys something to hold you over until i can finish even more :)
> 
> EXTRA WARNINGS FOR PART TWO:  
> Super feminization (as in the words "pussy" and "cunt" are used), spanking, face-slapping, face-fucking, some 69 action

Louis is laying on his bed, on his side with his vanity right in eye-line. On top of the vanity, glaringly bright in the middle of all his clutter, is a Victoria’s Secret bag. The only one left of the ones Harry had given him last week. He’s already worn a pair of the blue panties, and he tries on the purple with the garter, but this last set…Louis hasn’t touched. At first Harry agreed to keep it at his house, but then he thought it would be better if Louis just had it. His idea was that Louis could try it on his own, and decide for himself if it’s something he’d want. Louis had tentatively agreed, but he honestly hasn’t even looked inside since then.

It haunts him daily. He tries to picture himself in full body lingerie, but he just can’t imagine it properly. There is an easy way to remedy that, if only Louis would get off his ass and just try it on.

To distract himself, Louis picks up his phone, and opens his last text convo with Harry, who has now been affectionately saved as “Daddy” followed by the banana and green heart emojis.

**From Daddy: How did your mom take the news?**

_Very well! You know she loves you :)_

_She wants you over for dinner, probs to have a talk about Boyfriend Conduct_

**Can’t wait! I’ll be on my best behavior for her ;)**

Louis smiles at his phone. His mom already loves Harry, and she will even more so when she sees what a good boyfriend he will be. Thankfully, Harry already had the whole family’s approval before Louis even met him.

He scrolls up the text convos, stopping at one from a few days ago. He’d tried on one of the blue panties, and sent Harry several pictures.

**BABY**

**Wanna put my face right there**

_Maybe I’ll wear them tomorrow ;)_

**Yes pls… I’ll eat you out so good**

Louis groans to himself, dropping his phone as he rolls over on the bed. After that conversation, they went to a movie and spent the whole time making out in the back row. Louis blew Harry in the car on the way home, and Harry returned the favor in the form of a sloppy, but wonderful, rim-job on his couch. Louis waddled home with soaked panties and the dopiest smile he ever had. A part of his still feels out of it from that session, as he really wasn’t cuddled sufficiently enough.

Now, Louis really wants to sneak next door, and crawl into bed with Harry, in his Daddy’s warm arms. They haven’t had much of a chance to really dig into all the kinks and the deep conversations behind it. The whole thing makes Louis nervous, really. He doesn’t have much of a reason for wanting these things, other than he likes to feel safe and taken care of. Louis always figured there had to be more to it, but Harry keeps telling him that’s not true. He’s happy to fall into these roles, as long as it makes Louis happy.

And it makes him happy. He’s never felt so close to a sexual partner before, or a boyfriend for that matter, and all he wants is to see where else it can go.

His thoughts are back on the lingerie set.

Finally, Louis sits up and makes his way across the room. On his way to the bag, he stops at his window, and sees that the light in Harry’s office is on, but he’s not at his desk. Good, because he’s not sure about Harry seeing him like this. For extra coverage, Louis closes the blinds and quickly snatches the bag from the vanity.

He turns around and hastily dumps the contents onto his bed. The Babydoll unfolds into a lump on top of the cheekies, and Louis throws the bag to the side. Tentatively, Louis runs his fingers over the fabric, and _god_ it’s so soft. Louis picks it up and rubs it against his cheek, where it somehow gets softer. The fabric slips through his fingers as he unfolds it, holding it up by the straps.

Louis blinks a few times as he stares at it. This isn’t weird, and it isn’t crazy, it’s _hot_ and it’s what he wants. It’s what Harry wants. Harry picked this out because he thought Louis would love it.

After one last shudder, Louis carefully lays the Babydoll out on his bed, quickly stripping off his clothes. The first thing he pulls on are the cheekies, which sit comfortably on his hips and hold his cock in quite well, considering they aren’t made to. Even in the dark, Louis can see how sexy black looks on him. He picks up the Babydoll again, taking a deep breath before he quickly puts it on.

It falls so easily around his frame, the hem landing just at the swell of his bum. It fits perfectly, despite the extra space on his chest where breasts would go. One look in the mirror shows that doesn’t matter, this is made for him. The sheer lace covers Louis’ skin in a floral pattern, and the cheekies are still visible underneath. Even his nipples can still be seen under black flowers, and it’s all just so… _pretty_.

He gives a little twirl, making the Babydoll billow out around his body.

Once again, Louis finds himself thinking about Harry, and about telling him to go to his window. Louis goes to his own window, is just about to open the blinds, when he reels back and falls onto his bed.

Maybe it’s still too soon to show Harry, even if this is his idea. Louis pats down the Babydoll, carefully laying it out around his body, nervously picking at the ends. What would Harry say if he saw Louis like this, tired and laying out all open in this lingerie?

He’d probably do that thing where he whines and looks like he could die of happiness. Louis can picture it perfectly, and he starts to giggle.

Louis can see Harry putting his hands on his knees, maybe making him part his legs a little more. Unconsciously, Louis’ legs do part and rise up, as his eyes slip closed. He pictures Harry running those hands up his legs and to his thighs, the soft fabric tickling his skin as Harry’s hands slip underneath. Louis just knows Harry would comment on how soft his skin is, and Louis gets the sudden urge to shave so it’s even smoother.

And Harry would call him _Baby_ , probably joke about how his Baby is wearing a Babydoll. He’d pull the Babydoll up over Louis’ tummy, so he could kiss the skin just above the cheekies. Maybe he’d tickle Louis a little, dip his tongue into Louis’ belly-button. He’d touch Louis all over, massage every inch of him with those big hands, and trail every touch with a kiss.

Louis raises his hands to his chest, one rubbing all over where he’s imagining Harry, his Daddy, and the other stops over his left nipple. With a soft whine, Louis gives it a squeeze, back arching up into his own fingers. His other finds its way to his cock, rubbing himself over the panties, stiffening up with every touch. His body starts to heat up, heart beats faster, and his mouth parts to let out continuous pants.

The only thing missing is the warmth of Harry’s body, but Louis good at pretending. He quickly moves a pillow between his legs, just something for them to wrap around for now, and he starts to rock into his hands. The image of Harry on tip is so clear in his mind, Louis can practically feel his pretty, plump lips around his nipple. He moves to his other nipple, biting his lip at the new sensation.

If Harry were really here, he’d make some comment about Louis biting his lip. He’d remind him not to hold in any of his pretty noises. However, Louis is in his own house, surrounded by sleeping siblings, so noise isn’t really an option. Still, as his hand moves into the panties to really wrap around his cock, he silently mouths “ _Daddy_ ” into the night.

It’s so easy to imagine that it’s Harry’s hand on his cock, so big and warm, touching him in the most perfect way.

Louis has been longing for more, though. He remembers how good it felt to have Harry’s tongue in him, and he tightens his grip on his cock. He lets go of his nipple, letting out a staggered breath, and his hand trails down his tummy, stopping just shy of the panties.

Louis suddenly becomes very aware of what he’s doing. His eyes open and the movements of his hands stop, breath catching in his throat.

“Oh my god,” Louis whines. He sits up and places his hands flat on the bed, legs crossing once more.

Louis stares into the darkness at the wall, and several choices of what to do next flash through his mind. He could throat the lingerie off, text Harry to tell him he will for sure be wearing it for him, and jerk off like normal. Or, and this is the one Louis us leaning towards, he could pull out the floral box hidden under his bed, cover his fingers with lube, and fuck himself with them while really wishing it’s Harry’s big cock. He’s pretty sure his small singers will not do justice to Harry’s length, but it’s all Louis has right now.

As fast as he can, before he has time to change his mind, Louis bends over the bed and pulls out the box. It’s been a while since he cracked this out, being so satisfied from actually being with Harry. He has one half-empty bottle, and one full unopened bottle, as well as a couple cloths neatly folded next to them.

After pulling out the half empty bottle and one of the cloths, Louis tosses the box onto the floor. He tugs the cheekies down, only taking them fully off one leg, so they dangle over his other knee. His one hand goes back to his cock, pumping faster than before to bring himself to full hardness. The other, slicked up on the fingers, slowly slips between his legs, pausing above his hole.

Louis closes his eyes and bites his lip, turning so his cheek rests firmly on the pillow. His finger circles around his hole a few times, wetting the skin for a moment. When he finally pushes the first inside, it’s with a sigh of relief and a tighter grip around his cock.

It becomes so much easier for Louis to slip back into his fantasies about Harry. He lets out a soft whine, thinking about Harry’s long fingers, picturing one filling him up. Louis wonders what Harry would say to this, what he could think of to make Louis shiver, when he’s already so turned on.

Louis pushes his face further into his pillow, mouth open so constant breaths can escape, moving his finger in and out slowly. Would Harry go fast with this? Or would he take his time, let Louis feel every inch of his finger? Louis can only imagine Harry would take it slow. He’d probably be kissing Louis all the way through it too, rut his big body on top of him.

Louis can practically hear Harry’s voice moaning, “ _You’re so tight, Baby. So tight for Daddy._ ”

The very thought is what gets Louis to push in a second finger, wincing at the slight pain from the stretch. It’s been a few months since he’s had anything in there, but _god_ Louis is so ready to get fucked again. Especially by Harry, who is so hot and so wonderful, and has the most perfect cock Louis has ever seen in his life.

Louis wants that cock inside him, _needs_ it, and he’s almost too impatient to have some long talk about it. He knows it’s the right thing to do, but honestly Louis just wants to rip Harry’s clothes off and bounce on his cock. It shouldn’t be _that_ big of a discussion.

“ _Making love is a big step_ ,” is probably what Harry will say. Louis will simply point out that they already made a big step in agreeing to a power balance relationship.

Louis inaudibly moans and moves his fingers faster, thinking about how forceful and commanding Harry will be during sex. He’s already turning out to be gentle when he’s domming, but Louis has a feeling Harry will be even more stern during sex. It’s what Louis wants. He wants Harry to push him around a little, man-handle him as he’s fucked into the mattress. But…Louis still wants the sweetness. He wants the kisses and the soft murmurs of _Baby_ and _Sweetheart_. He still wants to be told he’s doing a good job.

And It’s what he damn well deserves.

Louis starts moving both hands in time with each other, slipping in a third finger. Again, it hurts a little, but he knows he’s gonna have to get used to it if he’s gonna take Harry’s cock at some point.

Louis leaves his mind on that, on imagining what Harry’s cock will feel like inside him, how well it will fill him. He feels the Babydoll slip up his chest as his hips seem to move at their own free-will, fucking himself on his fingers. He just knows Harry would be tangling his hands in the soft fabric, probably kissing all over Louis’ neck.

All Louis wants as he fucks his fingers in faster, feeling around for his prostate, is to have Harry’s warm body between his thighs. Louis is covered in sweat, heart racing, and he wishes he could wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. He wishes he could just let go and let Harry take the reigns, fuck him until he’s yelling obscenities.

He hits his prostate with a sudden gasp, keeping his fingers pressed up against there for a few moments. The sensation runs up Louis’ spine, and he lets out a soft moan before pulling his fingers out again. If this were Harry, he would just aim for that spot and hit it as hard as he can every time, he’d want Louis to be overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Louis blurts, shutting himself with a sharp in-take of breath. His legs part more and raise up just a couple inches, and before he knows it, he’s coming. His eyes burst wide open as his fingers hit his prostate hard, and he’s so pent up be comes from that, arching up and barely letting out a high, “ _Ah!_ ”

It gets all over his tummy, but thankfully not anywhere on the Babydoll. He has no idea how he would be able to sneak causing that anyway. Louis strokes himself through it, slowly pulling his fingers out as his body comes down. _God_ , he needs to get fucked, and soon.

He lays in his own mess for a bit, staring at the ceiling. He wonders what Harry’s like after sex. Is he cuddly? Does he get tired and sated? If it’s been done well enough, Louis has been known to get spacey and giggly. If it’s _really_ good, Louis gets clingy as well. He could use a few kisses and compliments now.

After pouting to himself for a few moments, Louis fumbles around for the cloth, cleaning off his fingers and stomach. He’s about to fully take off the panties, which remained hooked on his knee for the whole ordeal, but instead he gets a brilliant idea.

Clearly, Louis is ready to wear things like this lingerie, and possibly more kinds in the future. And what better way to let Harry know, than by taking a few teasing pictures?

Louis shuffles off his bed, grabbing his phone after he pulls the cheekies back on. He figures the perfect place to take the pictures are in front of his window, with Harry’s office in clear view in the background. He leans back against it, picking the perfect pose to show his body, and quickly snaps and sends three photos, nervously biting his lip as he waits for a response.

 

 

 

It’s been an unproductive day for Harry in terms of writing his novel, but very productive in terms of researching kinks. He’s been keeping in mind that Louis isn’t sur how far his preference for calling Harry “ _Daddy_ ” goes, but Harry is willing to step up and make suggestions.

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit to _loving_ this new dynamic they will be creating. Louis is so pretty and so sweet, and getting to make him feel even more so in bed is a huge turn-on.

Being the organized person that he is, Harry spent half his research time making lists. It was pretty easy to make the list of things he likes and wants to try. Louis is so pretty and sexy, and Harry’s mind could honestly come up with a million kinks to try out. In the spirit of keeping things tame at first, he only lists a few things at first.

              Harry’s Yes List:

  * **Daddy**
  * Bondage (of partner) [Wrists/Ankles-nothing extreme]
  * Multiple Orgasms/Overstimulation (of partner)
  * Face-Sitting/Face Fucking
  * Feminization (of partner)



Harry’s Maybe List:

  * Toys
  * Blindfold
  * Gagging
  * Spanking/Slapping



Harry pauses on that last one. He’s seen plenty on the sites about punishments, but he’s really not sure if that will a part of them. Harry has no problem with controlling Louis, or being rough with him, but somehow making it seem like anything he would do is a bad thing doesn’t sit right with Harry. He does remember how Louis came when he was accidentally spanked, though, so maybe he can find a way to bring it in without a set punishment system. Maybe if Louis is being particularly mouthy.

              Harry’s No List:

  * Choking
  * Using any objects to hit with
  * Humiliation
  * Anything with bodily fluids or otherwise (Excl. come-play)



Harry cringes when he thinks about all of the other abnormal things he’s learn about in his research. He wants to be a good and nice person who doesn’t judge what other consenting adults do in bed, but some things are too… _much_. It’s also not likely that Louis would want to try those things anyway. Hopefully.

There is another paper with lists sitting on the edge of Harry’s desk. It’s similar to his, except Louis’ name is at the start. If how they’ve been going so far is any indication, Louis isn’t very forthcoming with what he wants. Harry is starting to realize it isn’t a trust issue, and that Louis just isn’t used to being treated like this. Still, Harry started Louis’ yes list for him as an initial helper.

              Louis’ Yes List:

  * Daddy Kink
  * Feminization*



The star above “feminization” is set as a reminder to Harry of aspects to be discussed. In his research, Harry has found that simply dressing in lingerie and wearing makeup isn’t the only part of that kink. Some men want the words that are spoken to match as well, and Harry’s isn’t sure if hearing the words “Baby Girl” or “Pussy” are at all in Louis’ wheel-house. However, the thought does make Harry’s cock twitch, so he knows where his libido stands on those.

The other part of all this that Harry has learned, is that every site stresses the importance of after-care. It’s a big responsibility to take care of Louis’ mental and physical needs, but Harry is more than up to the challenge. Everyone seems to agree that cleaning and caring for the submissive after a scene is crucial to the relationship. Thinking of ways to care for Louis is even easier than thinking of ways to wreck him.

              After-Care for Louis:

  * Praise, constantly
  * Lots of cuddles
  * Cleaning/moisturizing
  * Bubble baths
  * Snacks (Fruit)
  * Lots of Kisses
  * Anything he could possibly need!!!



Harry smiles at the list, thinking about how wonderfully intimate he will feel when it’s time to use these. Then, he looks up at one of the bookshelves across the room. Little Bear sits comfortably in the middle, where Harry can always see him for a little inspiration. He smiles at the bear, still wishing it was actually Louis looking back. He grabs Louis’ list page and turns it over, picking up his red pen to write Louis a little message.

_Louis,_  
                             I promise to always make sure you feel safe and cared for with me. I will give you anything want or need. I’ll make sure to tell you constantly that you are being good, because you are so good to me. I want nothing more than to take care of you. If you’ll only let me. This is all for you, Baby.  
                                                                                                                    <3 H.

Harry drops the pen and paper, kicking back in his seat, hands going up behind his head. There is so much laid out on his desk, so many notes and printed papers, both about BDSM and his own writing. He certainly feels more prepared now, for whatever Louis wants out of this relationship.

Then, Harry starts to laugh, not so much at this situation, but at himself. He hasn’t even made love to Louis yet, but here he is writing out all of the advanced things he wants to do. He does want their first time to be simple, though. He wants to open Louis up slowly, shower him with praise and attention and kisses.

He can’t wait to be inside Louis, thinks about it all the fucking time. He thinks about all the ways he wants to fuck Louis roughly, and make love to him sweetly. Harry whines to himself, flopping forward on his desk. He pushes all of the research papers aside, and finally grabs his laptop to get to his actual work.

Graham and Peter finally had their first kiss, in an elevator on the way to the garage at work. Graham had pushed Peter up against the wall, ready to rip open his shirt and kiss all over his chest. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the arrival of one of the senior partners at the law firm. At first, Harry wanted to just let them keep at it, uninterrupted, but he decided it was too soon. In the past, Harry has gone right to the sex, give the readers a little something to turn them on, but this one is so…personal. Peter was inspired by Louis, practically is him in all aspects, and Harry owes it to him to let Peter and Graham move slowly. Just like he and Louis have. With all of the tension building it will be a bigger pay off when they finally do have sex, which Harry has decided will be in the office, after hours.

Damn, Harry wants to fuck Louis in his office.

If Louis were here right not, Harry would throw everything off his desk, and take him right here.

As if Louis has some kind of psychic ability, he chooses that exact moment to text. Harry scrambles for his phone, which became buried under a stack of papers.

There’s no written message, just a couple of pictures and _oh boy_ do Harry’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head when they load.

It’s three pictures of Louis’ lower body, propped against his bedroom. More importantly, in the pictures, Louis is wearing _it_. He’s wearing the lingerie outfit. His skin is glowing and pink, and Harry can only imagine what caused that shine. He really does look so _pretty_ in the lingerie, just like Harry imagined he would. He palms at his cock as he scrolls back and forth through the pictures, biting his lip at the thought having Louis in this in person.

He’s quick to call Louis, standing up and walking up to his window. He was in the background of each of the pictures, hair in a bun and glasses on, blissfully unaware of what his pretty little Baby was doing not far away. Louis picks up on the last ring.

“ _Hi, Daddy_ ,” Louis’ voice practically purrs into the phone.

Harry goes weak in the knees for a moment, holding a groan deep in his throat. “ _Baby_ , you look so fucking pretty. I’m guessing this means full-body lingerie is a yes?”

“ _Um, y-yes. I quite like it_ ,” His voice is less confident this time. _Shy_.

“I’m so glad, Baby. I’ll definitely get you more.”

“ _Y-you don’t have to._ ”

“I really, really want to,” Harry insists. “ _God_ , we’re having dinner with your family tomorrow, and all I’m going to think about is this.”

“ _Probably wouldn’t help then, if I told you I got off in it. Would it?_ ”

Harry lets out the most embarrassingly loud moan. “I _wish_ I could have seen that.”

“ _You’ve seen it before!_ ”

“I know, and I’ll never get tired of the sight,” Harry sighs. “What are you wearing tomorrow?”

“ _Something appropriate, being that my siblings and mother will be there,_ ” Louis snorts.

“Nothing… _special_ underneath?” Harry asks, with a pout he really hopes Louis can see.

“ _No! There will be no sexual activities in my house! You animal._ ”

“Alright, I guess I can control myself for _one_ night,” Harry says. “It’s for the best anyway, if you and I have any time to ourselves, I have some things I want to talk about.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“It’s good things, Baby. Very necessary things, I was just doing some reading today, and I think would should talk all of it through.”

“ _O-Okay_.”

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart,” Harry says softly, waving up at the window. “Just, sleep on it, okay?”

“Yeah…goodnight Harry.”

+

The doorbell rings three times in a row, and Louis pushes past the cheering children in the dining room to answer it. His hand wraps around the doorknob, and after checking to make sure nobody followed, he pulls it open.

Harry is smiling down at him, bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a Tupperware box in the other. He looks so pleasantly happy and cute, and his hair looks so pretty cascading on his shoulders. Louis takes one look and then he’s blurting out. “We should have sex.”

Harry’s smile waivers for just a moment, and his mouth falls open and closed a few times. “U-um. I thought we weren’t going to do anything tonight.”

“What? Oh, no not tonight!” Louis says, covering his face with his hands. “I just meant, like, I’m going back to school soon, so we should do it before then.”

“Um,” Harry shakes his head, still stunned at what is happening. “I-I think maybe now isn’t the time to talk about this. We are about to eat with your family, and I’m standing on your parents’ front porch…I can _hear_ the children…I just, um—”

“Right! I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that,” Louis says, stepping back so Harry can come in. “Oh, look you brought me flowers.”

“ _Actually_ , these are for your mother so…”

“ _Oh my god_ , this is the most awkward greeting ever,” Louis whines, covering his face again.

Harry only laughs, kissing Louis on his forehead. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“ _Harry!_ ” Several collective young voices shout from the next room.

“I’m here!” He shouts back, nudging Louis with his elbow. “Lou, give me a kiss before we’re attacked by your dozens of siblings.”

“Fine,” Louis says with a pout. Both his hands then go to Harry’s cheeks for a long kiss.

It’s interrupted by the littlest ones running in and jumping at Harry’s legs. “Hazza!”

“Hello tiny ones,” Harry says with a pained laugh, unable to move.

Louis giggles and pulls his hands into his chest. He bends down to pick up one of the twins coming up with Earnest in his arms. “Guys, what did I say about attacking my boyfriend?”

“To not to!”

“But that’s boring!”

“Babies!” Jay shouts as she comes racing into the foyer. Her worried expression turns up into a smile when she sees Harry with flowers and a box. “Oh, Harry you’re so sweet, bringing Louis flowers.”

After sharing a look, Harry and Louis burst out laughing. “There for you, Mom.” Louis says as he saunters by, carrying Ernie back to the dining room.

“Even better,” She says, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as he hands her the flowers. She then takes the box from Harry as well, trying to get a peek inside. “What do we have here?”

Harry picks up Doris as he answers, “Oatmeal-Chocolate chip cookies for dessert.”

“Delicious and healthy, I like the sound of that,” She says as she escorts him towards joining the rest of the family. “I’m glad Louis found a man like you. He’s very lucky.”

“I’m lucky too,” Harry says, ruffling Doris’s hair. He is once again bombarded with high-pitched cheers and hugs when he enters the dining room.

“Harry!” The next set of twins shout as they bounce out of their seats to greet him.

“Hello ladies!” Harry cheers back, managing to get one of his arms around one of them. “Alright, who have I got today?”

“Daisy!” she giggles under his arm.

“Daisy, good, can you take your sister?” He asks, kissing the top of her head. “Thank you, Darling.” He gives Phoebe a hug next, and lifts her up in his arms instead. “And how’s my other sweet girl?”

“ _Good_ ,” She says, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But you never come over anymore! You only spend time with Louis.”

“I’m sorry Lovely, but he _is_ my favorite Tomlinson,” Harry says with a pout, plopping her down on one of the chairs. “How about this, when he goes back to school we can hang out every day and cry about how much we miss him.”

“That’s disgusting,” Louis says across the table, making a fake sick face at Harry. He helps Ernie get into his seat, and leaves his with a kiss on top of his blonde hair. He walks back around the table and drapes his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’ll be a train ride away, Drama Queen.”

Harry smiles, and he’s about to give Louis a kiss, when Lottie comes in, rolling her eyes. “No making out at the table please!”

Louis sticks his tongue out at her, and kisses Harry anyway. “Go help my mom and Fiz bring the food in.”

“Sure Babe,” Harry mumbles, leaving Louis with a light smack to his bum.

As Louis watches him go, Lottie saunters over to that side of the table, nudging against his side. “I _saw_ that.”

“Good, don’t be jealous.” Louis says with a snarky wink, picking up a water glass to take a quick sip.

“I’m not jealous, I’m happy for you. You’re always so much more pleasant when you’re getting dick,” She retorts. “Congrats on the sex.”

Louis nearly spits out the water, but as he holds it in, he chokes on it instead. After coughing through it for a few moments, Louis begins to shake his head. “We—erm—we actually haven’t, like, done _that_ yet, but thanks for almost killing me.”

“Sorry!” She says with a light-hearted laugh. “I just figured you’d done it already.”

As Louis opens his mouth to answer, his mom comes back into the room, bowl of garlic bread in her hands. She smiles at her babies and starts motioning for them to get seated. “Harry and Felicity are bringing the rest out! Lottie, could you please man the youngest tonight?”

“Sure Mom,” She says, then leans into Louis one more time to add, “Try to keep yourself together, Lou.”

Louis puts on a strained smile, gritting through his teeth, “Fuck you Lots.”

Louis walks around the table as Harry comes in with a big bowl of spaghetti in his hands. Felicity is right next to him, chatting his ear off about her summer reading. “I thought it was going to be so _boring_ , but that Heathcliff is such an interesting character. _Plus_ , Tom Hardy plays him in the movie, and I think he’s so dreamy.”

“Ha, me too,” Harry says as he places the spaghetti in the middle of the table, following that up by pulling out Felicity’s chair for her. “You know, he married the actress who played Cathy.”

“Really? That’s so romantic,” She says with a dreamy smile.

“Yes, yes, Harry’s always about the romance,” Louis jokes, waving Harry over to the seat next to him.

“Don’t you like my romantic impulses?” Harry asks with a pout, sitting in the seat. He snakes a hand around Louis’ shoulders, leaning for a kiss when Jay interrupts by pointedly clearing her throat. His hand drops to Louis’ thigh, and stays there.

“I like you, Harry, but please no PDA in front of the children,” She says over the giggling youngsters.

“Sorry,” Harry says, a blush forming on his cheeks. His fingers start to make little circles on Louis’ thigh, and Harry can see his smile form out of the corner of his eye. Lottie starts to serve the smallest twins, and Harry looks over at the empty chair at the end of the table. “Where’s Dan tonight?’

“Stuck at work in the city for the next couple days unfortunately,” Jay sighs. “It’s been very hectic around here, as you can imagine.”

“I can always come over and help out, if you’d like?” Harry asks, serving himself and passing the plates along. The other girls have already started up their own little conversations.

“Oh, you’re very sweet, but I wasn’t trying to guilt you into anything!” She says.

“It’s no problem, I’d love to help,” Harry assures her, squeezing his hand a little tighter on Louis’ thigh.

Louis smiles at them while they make some arrangements for when Jay is at work. He knows Harry knew the whole family first, but Louis can’t get over how well he fits in with them. The Tomlinson clan has always been so tight, but with Harry it’s as though he’s been in their lives for years. Honestly, even after such a short time, Louis can’t imagine life without Harry. He really can’t think of what he’d be doing this summer if he hadn’t met Harry.

Louis’ thoughts drift to school. He’s going back soon, and Harry won’t be there all the time. He won’t be right next door whenever Louis needs him.

As everyone else seems to fall into their own loud conversations, Harry notices the drop in Louis’ mood. “Feel okay, Lou?”

Louis nods, and places his hand over top Harry’s. “Yeah, we’ll talk later, right?”

“Of course, as soon as we get the chance.”

The rest of the dinner goes over well. Harry makes the youngest twins giggle with his many impressions and funny voices. Louis and Lottie strike up a conversation about the sorority she plans on rushing when she goes to school. Everyone passes around stories and jokes and Harry…just fits. Eventually, Harry’s hand leaves Louis’ thigh, and there’s an unhappy cold feeling left in its place.

“You know Lottie, I was almost in a frat,” Harry says nonchalantly.

It’s brand new information for Louis.

“Really?” Lottie asks excitedly. “Which one? Why didn’t you join?”

Harry shrugs. “Ended up not being my scene. I loved the charity work aspect, but they asked way too much of my time. I still went to the parties though. Damn those got crazy.”

Lottie and Louis start laughing when Jay begins to pointedly clear her throat. She raises her brow at Harry in the most motherly way.

Harry rolls back, laughing nervously as he backtracks. “But, all the sororities had better reputations. They formed study groups and tutor sessions, lots more focus on studies.”

Jay gives him a satisfied nod as Lottie shrugs. “I’m not worried about the parties, really. It seems like the easiest ways to make friends while sneaking community service hours in at the same time. I just hope I don’t accidentally pick the mean girl sorority.”

“The mean girl sorority wouldn’t pick you anyway, you’re too good-goody,” Felicity says, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

“Can we go to the parties?” Daisy and Phoebe ask at the same time.

A quick “No!” comes in response from Jay, Louis, Harry, and Lottie simultaneously. The whole room bursts into loud laughter again.

“You know what sorority I always liked? Delta Nu,” Louis says as he takes a big bite of food.

“That’s not even a real sorority,” Lottie says, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, it may not be real, but all of us can be Delta Nu’s in our hearts. It’s what Reese Witherspoon wants,” Harry says, pointing his fork at her.

The table erupts into laughter again, and Louis smiles up at Harry with the fondest expression. They fall back into their own conversations again, and Harry becomes uncharacteristically quiet. He just doesn’t want to do anything except watch Louis interact with his family, and all of his little quirks and movements. He’s so fascinating to watch without even trying.

As the dinner starts winding down, and the youngest twins begin getting fussy, the older twins start cleaning up everyone’s plates, with very little argument towards Jay. She lets Felicity go without any clean up so she can get some of her summer reading finished. Lottie picks up Ernie and cleans off some sauce from his cheeks, which he gets all over her cheek when he rubs them together.

“Ugh! Ernie, you brat!” She groans, receiving a happy giggle from her brother in return. “Lou, can you clean Doris up for me? This one wants to be a handful tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, come here my angel,” Louis coos, picking up the more relaxed of the babies. He wipes her off with minimal struggle, and starts bouncing her up and down to get her to laugh.

It’s me of the more domestically adorable sights Harry has had of Louis. This utterly beautiful and witty boy is so soft and comfortable and caring around children. It’s a quality Harry didn’t even know he was looking for until now. Watching Louis play with his sister almost makes Harry forget his manners.

“Jay, I can clean everything up, if you’d like,” Harry offers, grabbing the pasta bowl on the way to the kitchen.

“Oh, Harry you’re our guest, you don’t have to—” She’s cut off by the sound of her phone blaring in her pocket. “It’s Dan. Yes, Harry I would love the help.”

Harry gives her a smile as he passes her and goes into the kitchen. Daisy and Phoebe are already cleaning dishes, so Harry agrees to put the leftover food away for them. The two of them working together are very efficient, and each time Harry comes in with more leftovers, he gets caught up watching them go.

When he’s standing in the doorway with the rest of the rolls, watching the twins wash and dry to an inaudible rhythm, Louis comes up behind him with Doris on his hip. “They’re like Santa’s elves.”

Harry jumps when he hears Louis’ voice first, then settles into a smile. “It’s very impressive.”

Louis’ face turns up into a proud smile, but it quickly falls into a nervous pout. “When you’re done, meet me up in my room. It’s the second one on the left.”

Harry almost makes a comment about how he knows exactly where Louis’ room is, when his eyes widen slightly. “Lou…your family is here.”

“Yeah, and we won’t be getting up to any adult activities,” Louis chuckles. “Everyone will be down here, so we can talk about things.”

“You sure you want to do that here?”

Louis shrugs. “It’s as good a time and place as any.”

“Louis I don’t know,” Harry sighs. “How would your mother feel about us up there alone together?”

“We’re not children, Harry,” Louis points out, rolling his eyes. “ _Please_ meet me up there? Don’t make me beg in front of my sister.”

He pouts again, and Harry hasn’t been able to resist that yet. “Okay, be up soon. Give me a kiss first?”

Louis does as he’s asked, standing up on his toes to kiss Harry, earning a little groan from Doris. “ _Eww_.”

“Oh hush you,” Louis says, walking into the living room to put her with Lottie and Ernie.

Harry is quick to put the rolls away, and hand off the final plate to the twins. He leaves them to start heading upstairs, but on his way he passes Jay in the study. He didn’t mean to listen in, but it wasn’t hard to pick up the distress in her voice as she spoke to Dan on the phone.

“I just don’t know what we’re going to do.”

Harry pauses, looking over his shoulder to make sure he isn’t caught eaves dropping, and then continues to listen in.

“We knew it was going to be a stretch, but with Lottie doing the sorority, I just don’t think we’re going to find the money…I don’t want to tell her she can’t do it, she’s so excited…I guess Louis could take out a loan…it’s his last year, it’s such a waste…”

It’s clear she’s talking about money, Harry remembers those kinds of talks with his mom years ago. It’s been a long time since he’s had to worry about anything having to do with money. Sometimes, it feels like Harry is some old world dragon, sitting on a mountain of gold but never spending it. Really, until Louis, he hasn’t had a reason to be extravagant with his spending. The most Harry has done is buy his house here, and he didn’t even bother getting rid of his city apartment. It’s just another show of wealth that he’s just hoarding, for no real reason other than convenience when he has to stay in the city for meetings. Harry can’t think of anything better to spend his money on, than Louis and his wonderful family.

Jay stays on for a few more minutes, and Harry waits patiently to offer his help in whatever she needs. He hears her put her phone on a table, and takes a moment before letting himself into the room. She’s got her head in her hands, leaning on a side table, and she quickly straightens up when she hears him. The redness around her eyes shows Harry she’s been crying as well.

He gives her a sheepish wave, and then shuts the door behind himself. Jay wipes her eyes as she puts on a warm smile. “Hello Darling, did you need something?”

“No, I…I’m so sorry,” Harry sighs. He crosses his arms over his chest, hunching his shoulders in. “I really didn’t mean to listen.”

“Oh, how much did you hear?” She asks, face falling.

“Not much, just something about Louis and Lottie, and not being able to afford something,” Harry confesses.

Jay shakes her head and looks as though she may cry again. “Well it’s…it is what it is.”

“May I ask…what it is you were talking about, specifically?”

“Harry dear, you don’t have to worry about this, it’s family business,” Jay says.

“Please? I’m already worried,” Harry insists, sitting at a small table next to her.

With a heavy sigh, Jay sits with him, and hesitates only one more time before deciding to tell him. “Well, you see we get on fine with money a lot of the time. Louis earned scholarships, and so did Lottie, but even after that, it’s going to be very expensive to have two of them in college at the same time. I’ve done the math countless times, and we just don’t have enough to spare, to afford both their housing costs.

Then Lottie says she wants to join that sorority, which costs even _more_ than regular freshman housing. I don’t want to tell her she can’t live in the house with her sisters, and I also don’t want to tell Louis to take out a loan in his last year. Dan and I are just… _stuck_ , having to tell one of them to compromise, when they’ve both worked so hard, and _deserve_ to get everything they want. We simply can’t afford that, as it is.”

She’s not quite crying, but Harry can see the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes. He places his hand over one of her own, watching silently while she calms herself down. Since he’s met her, Jay has been nothing short of the perfect mother to her family. He has always admired her patience and her easy going style. Not once has he seen her so stressed until now, and it almost breaks his heart. He would do anything for Louis, especially help his family out.

An idea comes to Harry’s mind. It’s a little bit crazy, maybe inappropriate for such a new relationship, but it would certainly solve a very big costing issue for them. “Jay, it I may put something out for your consideration…I might have a way for Louis to get free rooming in the next year.”

“I’m open to any idea at this point,” She says.

“Hold the enthusiasm, because as a mother, you may not be on board with this, and that is completely fine,” Harry says. “You see, when I moved out here, I knew I would still be in the city quite a bit, so I kept my apartment out there to say in. It’s completely vacant, very safe, and not at all far from Louis’ campus. If you would be okay with it, and if Louis wants to, he could live there during this last school year.”

Her jaw drops, and she stares at him for a moment with wide eyes. After blinking a few times, she finds her words again. “Louis could live in your apartment?”

“Yes.”

“ _With_ you? That seems awfully soon to move in together.”

“No, no! I definitely live out here ninety percent of the time,” Harry begins to explain. “He would be by himself a lot of the time, since I really only use it once a month. There’s not even a proper bed, really just a pull-out and appliances.”

“That’s not really selling it to me, his mother.”

“Right,” Harry laughs nervously. “I can certainly fill it with whatever furniture he needs.”

“Harry, you don’t have to do this. You’re very sweet, but this is…it’s too much,” She sighs.

“It’s really not for me,” Harry insist. “Listen, Louis is your son, so if you _really_ don’t want this, then you can say no, and I’ll drop it. But I’m really okay with this, and I want to help you and your family.”

“Well, and don’t take this the wrong way, but what would happen if, um, If you two broke up?” She asks, quickly placing a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder. “That’s not to say I think you _will_ , but I have to think of anything that could go wrong.”

“That’s fair, but not to be presumptuous, I don’t see that happening,” Harry says, trying his best to hide the confidence in his words. It really hadn’t crossed his mind at all that they could break up, because they only _just_ made their relationship official. “Even if something were to go wrong, I wouldn’t just kick him out, I’m not that guy.”

Jay bites her lip, in a way that reminds Harry of the way Louis bites his when he’s nervous. It’s amazing how alike these two are. Jay starts to shake her head, and Harry is ready to give up. “Okay, um, if this is what Louis wants, then…I guess I’m alright with it.”

Harry’s frown turns up into a smile in a split second, and he claps his hands together, “Really? You’ll let him move in there?”

“It sounds like it’s my only option,” She says cautiously. The concern soon drifts away from her face, and she shrugs out a sigh of relief. “It’s actually a very good option. I think if anybody else had made this offer, I would have said no without any argument. I like you, though, and I can tell you really care for Louis.”

“I do, I never want to hurt him,” Harry promises. “I just want him to be happy, and you know I adore your family. I’m glad to help.”

“Thank you, Dear,” She says. “You go talk to him about it., I have a family budget to rework.”

“Great, and you please tell me if you need anything else, okay?” Harry asks as he starts to get up from his seat.

“Sure, but I’ll try not to need anything else. You’re already doing so much for us.”

Harry laughs and kisses her cheek before leaving her. Louis has been waiting for a good while now, and Harry is surprised he never came looking for him. They already had so much to talk about tonight, and Harry has just given himself a good opener. He’s thinking about furniture shopping as he makes his way upstairs. He finds Louis’ door easily, can hear the soft sound of Rihanna music through the door, and with a giddy smile he knocks twice.

“If it’s not Harry, then go away!”

“And if it is Harry?”

“Then come in, of course!” Louis’ sweet voice calls through the door.

Harry opens the door to see Louis waiting for him on the bed, and with a nervous smile he closes the door. Louis’ room is very much how Harry thought it would be. He’s only seen bits of it from his window, and being inside is much different. The walls are a light blue, that matches the light pink of his bed-set, and are complimented by a dark brown dresser and old-fashioned vanity. It’s kind of a mess, with various articles of clothing strewn about the floor, makeup call over the vanity, and a messy pile of books in one corner. The walls are covered in pictures of Louis’ friends, family, and even a few of Harry. On the bed next to Louis is Mr. Bear, comfortably nestled on a pile of pillows.

“What took you so long?” Louis asks, scooting over to make room for Harry. He crosses his legs and sits up a little straighter, batting his lashes up at Harry. “Did you get lost?”

“Very funny,” Harry says, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was already nervous for their talk tonight, but his conversation only exacerbated that. “I was chatting with your mom, actually.”

“Oh? What about?” Louis asks, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Nothing bad, I hope.”

“No, no, well… _yes_ , but then no,” Harry stays shaking his head and his hands. “Before we get to anything else, I really need to ask you something.”

“Oh…okay.”

“Your mom and I were talking about an, um, financial issue your parents are having,” Harry starts putting one of his hands on Louis’ knee. “Has she talked at all with your mom about your housing situation for this school year?”

“Um, she did mention something about not paying yet, but we always put it off. Procrastination is like, her one flaw. Why?”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Lou, the reason she’s waiting this time isn’t so much because of that. Jay and Dan are having trouble finding the funds to house both you and Lottie at colleges this year.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Louis whines, covering his face with his hands. “She told you that?”

“Yes, but it’s not a big deal, Sweetheart,” Harry insists, pulling Louis’ hands away by the wrists. “I offered my assistance, and she agreed to my suggestion, as long as you were okay with it.”

“Please don’t tell me you want to pay for my housing—”

“No that’s not it,” Harry says. “I still have my apartment in the city, and if you wanted, you could live there for the school year.”

“A-are you serious?”

“Yes, completely. I’m only ever using it to have publishing meetings, so you’d basically have it all to yourself—”

Suddenly, Harry is interrupted by Louis’ lips on his, and Louis climbing onto his lap. He pushes Harry onto his back, smiling into their kiss. “You are the sweetest man I have ever met.”

“So, I take it this means you’ll agree to it?”

“Yes! This will be so much better than any school housing I would be stuck with,” Louis says, kissing Harry’s cheek. “You’re sure it’s not too much trouble?”

“Babe, it’s no trouble at all,” Harry says, hands settling on Louis’ waist. “We’ll fill it with furniture and you’ll be all set. I can get a decorator or something.”

“A decorator? Harry…that seems extravagant.”

“Let me worry about that,” Harry says, sitting up again so he can kiss Louis’ nose. “You just worry about school.”

“I seriously don’t think there has ever been a better man in the world than you,” Louis says with a dreamy sigh. “You treat me so good.”

“You deserve it,” Harry says. His hands snake around to Louis’ back and he locks them around his wrists, keeping Louis in place. “Speaking of treating you well, we have some things to talk about. And I’d like to start with that you, um, sprang on me tonight.”

“Oh yeah, _right_ ,” Louis mutters, pushing his way off Harry’s lap. He sits back against his pillow and grabs Mr. Bear, while Harry rolls over onto his side. “I’m sorry for like, attacking you with that.”

“It’s okay, Baby,” Harry says, placing a hand on one of Louis’ ankles, thumb rubbing circles onto the soft skin. “Not the _most_ appropriate time, but I get it.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about it,” Louis whines. “And after last night, _god_ , I wanted you so bad.”

“I know, me too,” Harry says with a low groan, thumb tapping Louis’ ankle. “I was having writer’s block the other day, and I suddenly found myself writing about…well I’ll just say I had my characters fucking in the middle of a meeting with all of their colleagues.”

Louis’ blush grows deeper. “Ha, I should warn you, I’m not one for that voyeurism shit. Or whatever it’s called.”

“Yeah, that’s alright. I’m not either, and I’ve already re-written the scene,” Harry says with a nervous laugh. “Baby, I want you, but I want to do this right. And I feel like it would be better to discuss all of the power dynamic stuff first.”

“I know, _but_ ,” Louis whines, hiding his face in Mr. Bear’s soft fur. “I just feel so awkward.”

“Which part makes you feel like that?” Harry asks in a calming tone. “Actually doing it, or talking about it?”

“The talking part.”

“Is it me that makes you uncomfortable,” Harry asks, fearing he’s pushing Louis into something he isn’t ready for.

“No, I-it’s me.” Louis lets out a long groan, and tosses Mr. Bear to the side, opting instead to fold his hands on his lap. “I’m just not used to talking about this. I know once we get going, I’ll be better, but right now…I just need your help figuring things out.”

“That’s fine, Louis, that’s why we’re talking it through,” Harry says. He wishes he hadn’t left his lists at home, but he pulls out his phone to get his helpful links open. “Listen, I was doing some research into this kind of relationship, and it helped a lot. I can send you the links to the most helpful sites if you want.”

Louis bites his lip and nods his head, then remembers Harry likes when he uses his words. “Y-yes, I would like that.”

“Okay, and when I get the chance, I want to give you some lists I made. One thing I learned was that it is very good to make it clear what you do like, or do _want_ , things you’re not sure about, and then things that are absolutely off-limits.”

“Things like what?” Louis asks, eyes wide with curiosity.

Harry shifts uncomfortably. “Things like, well one thing I have on my No list is, um, choking.”

“Oh,” Louis says in a quiet voice. Without thinking, his hand goes up to his neck, which heats up at the thought. He never considered that until now, and it does seem rather dangerous.

Harry pets Louis’ cheek, and he drops his hand, tension ebbing away thanks to the soft look in Harry’s eyes. “Lou, you can take a look at what else I put on my lists, and then you can make your own. Writing it all down might be easier for you at first anyway.”

“Yes, at least I won’t have to say the things I won’t want out loud.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable. The most important thing is _trust_. You trust that I’m going to take care of you, and give you everything you need without hurting you for real. I trust that you will communicate to me when things get too much or when you want to stop. There are all kinds of ways to communicate that without having to just stop, like ways to let me know exactly how you’re feeling without interrupting your, um, _headspace_.”

Louis’ eyes widen at that last word. It makes everything feel very serious, which only serves to make him even more nervous about it all. But…Harry sounds so sure of it all, like he can’t wait to start. At least Louis knows Harry doesn’t think he’s a freak. “What, um, what are the ways.”

“Well, there’s a safe-word or phrase that we can make up to get me to stop. I mean, the one I though would be the easiest to remember, especially if you’re really out of it, is the traffic light system.”

“The what?”

Harry clears his throat. “Um, green means you’re good, yellow means pause so you can decide if you want to continue, and red is to stop, you don’t like it. It’s your choice though, we can make up our own thing if you want.”

“M-maybe we should start with the color thing,” Louis stammers. “The green and red thing.”

“Okay, good, wow,” Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “That is one of the more important steps. Honestly, all of the other things, figuring out the other kinks and all that, it can all come later. We don’t have to have it all figured out, or even talk about anything until you or I want to try it. Unless there’s anything you can think of that you want to get out of the way?”

“Not really…I liked when you spanked me,” Louis says in a timid whisper.

Harry smirks. “I didn’t mean to, you know.”

“Still, it felt good…maybe I’ll have to be bad sometimes, yeah? Get you to spank me again?”

“ _Babe_ ,” Harry groans, half at the thought of spanking Louis again, and half in pain from what he’s about to say next. Harry hates saying no to Louis. “Um, this is why it’s good for us to talk about everything beforehand. See, um, there was one thing I’m not sure we should incorporate with each other. I-I just don’t know if I want to really _punish_ you or anything like that. I have no problem being rough with you, if that’s what you want, but the idea that something you would do would be _bad_ or _wrong_ …it doesn’t feel right.”

“But, uh, I thought this whole thing was about me giving up control to you? What are you doing to do if I don’t, like, listen to you?”

“I’m trusting that you _will_ , though,” Harry says. He lets out a deep sigh, tightly rubbing his temple with his fingers. “Maybe we should just work up to that, okay? We don’t even know what sort of BDSM activities we like doing with each other yet. Let’s start with figuring out you and what you want, and we can bring in other parts later, if you absolutely want to.”

Louis sighs, but his hands tense up. He never really thought about what they were doing as BDSM, but it does make sense. “Okay…so you won’t spank me?”

“Louis,” Harry says with a laugh. He pushes himself up and settles next to Louis, arm around his shoulder as Louis crosses his legs over Harry’s. “I can still spank you if you want. Besides, it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you like it too much.”

Louis giggles and blushes as Harry kisses his cheek, adorably scrunching up his nose. “Yeah okay, I guess that’s true. Can’t wait to start all of this, _Daddy_.”

Something rumbles low in Harry’s throat, and he pushes his face into Louis’ neck. “ _Please_ , spare me the torture and let me make it past your family tonight without a hard-on.”

Louis pouts and nuzzles into Harry’s hair. “Alright fine. I’ll just wait until you fuck me to call you that again.”

“Mmm, I very much look forward to _making love_ to you,” Harry says.

It would annoy Louis if anybody else tried to change up his terminology like that, but Harry is so romantic so he can let it slide. “Maybe I’ll wear the lingerie for you. That slip felt…well I felt so fucking _pretty_ in it.”

“And you looked pretty too, my pretty little doll,” Harry says, giving Louis a kiss. “But don’t feel like you have to dress up for it. The whole point is to get you naked, anyway.”

“I’ll just surprise you, then,” Louis shrugs. “Wish we could fuck right now.”

“I know, me too,” Harry says. “Just be patient a little longer, Baby.”

Louis shifts uncomfortably until he’s almost completely in Harry’s lap. “How long has it been for you, anyway?”

Harry lets out a loud laugh, curling his arms around Louis in this new position. “A few months, over a year since anything serious.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Harry asks, laughing again. “Why do you say that?”

Because it means you’ll be just as desperate for it as I am.”

+

 

And desperate for it he is. Now that he knows he’s definitely going to get fucked by his hot boyfriend, he’s practically gagging for it every second. The universe, however, has chosen to make sure it never happens. Louis almost got what he wanted after a week of waiting, but a phone call from his mom really killed the mood.

Another time, they were online shopping for a desk set for Harry’s apartment, something simple for Louis to use, but then Perrie had her own man drama and Louis had to help with that. He was on the phone with her for an hour, and by the time he got off, he was called to come back home.

Four separate occasions they came so close, with tension, kissing, the whole nine yards, and every time, something called them away. It was easier for Louis when it was Harry who got pulled out, because at least he knew it wasn’t his fault.

The good part was that at least they got more talks out of the way. All they did was talk. Louis wrote his own versions of Harry’s lists, read every site multiple times, and was starting to truly form what he wanted from Harry. He wasn’t able to tell Harry definitively, but as usual there was no rush to.

There is a rush, however, on Louis’ patience. He’s only got two weeks left until he’s moving into the city and starting school. He will be damned if he doesn’t have sex with Harry before that.

Finally, _finally_ , an opportunity presents itself when a night arrives where everyone in his family are in different places. A rare thing in his household. Lottie is at a beach weekend with friends, Felicity is visiting their aunt, the older twins are at a sleepover, and Jay and Dan took the youngest to visit Dan’s parents. Louis could have gone with them, but he chose to stay home by himself instead. As if Jay doesn’t know the real reason.

After texting all day, Harry finally gets home after the sun has already gone down. He’s been furnishing the apartment all week so it’s ready for Louis’ arrival. While Louis would prefer to have been with Harry today, making love on every surface of Harry’s big house, he’s taken the opportunity to get ready. He wants Harry to get in that mindset, the one that makes him demanding and sexy, the second he sees Louis. It’s made Louis want to be at his prettiest, his softest state, so he shaved his legs, moisturized every inch of himself, and worked very carefully to make his hair perfect.

He’s sitting at his vanity, every nerve in his body vibrating with excitement, when he sees the light go on in Harry’s office through his window. With a deep breath, Louis decides this is it. He grabs a long jacket to cover the special surprise he’s wearing, and dials Harry’s number as he runs down the stairs.

Harry answers after the first ring. “ _What’s up Babe?_ ”

Louis stops at the bottom of the stairs because of the sleep in Harry’s voice. “Um, are you tired or something?”

“ _Not really, just unwinding_.”

“Oh,” Louis says quietly, really hoping his plan for the night isn’t ruined. “Well, um, it’s just me at home tonight, so I wanted to come over…spend it with you.”

Harry sounds distracted when he answers, not really picking up what Louis is implying. “ _Yeah, that would be great. Just come on over, my door is open_.”

“Great!” Louis says, almost dropping his phone as he hangs up from the excitement. He stuffs the phone into the pocket of the jacket, and nearly slips on the way to the door from what’s on his feet. He feels jittery, a little nervous, but mostly relieved. Harry has no idea what he’s in for, and in turn, Louis has no idea what Harry will do to him. Just the thought of anything at all has Louis’ cock perking up.

He feels light-headed as he makes his way into Harry’s house, his feet light as feathers. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door, and then sinks against it once he’s inside.

“Harry?” Louis calls out, unable to move from his spot.

There’s no answer at first, but soon Harry walks out of his office. His hair is up in a messy bun, and he’s got his reading glasses on, with a notebook in his hand and a pen hanging on his lips. He doesn’t look up when he gives Louis a greeting. “Yeah, hey Babe.”

Louis’ face turns into a little pout, and his hands find the center of his jacket. Harry looks so casually sexy, and he hasn’t even _looked_ at Louis at all. “Harry.”

“I hear you, Lou, come on up,” Harry says, again choosing to not look up from his work.

That just won’t do. Louis lets out a huff and decides to pull out all the stops. He starts to open up his jacket, tucking it behind his hands, which come to rest on his hips. “ _Daddy_.”

Now, _that_ is what gets Harry to look up, and as soon as he does, he drops everything in his hands. His eyes widen at the sight of Louis, standing at his door in nothing but a pair of pure white knee-high stockings, the purple panties, and matching thigh garter. He looks simply delicious. Harry’s eyes can’t leave Louis’ stomach, which looks so tan and soft and kissable. Harry leans forward, his hands gripping the banner so tight his knuckles turn white. He’s so weak in the knees that he can’t even really feel them.

“U-um, Baby,” Harry gulps around air, eyes wide as he ogles Louis’ body. “You look… _wow_ …but what, um, what are you doing?”

Louis shrugs. He lets his jacket fall to the floor and crosses his arms over his tummy. “I’m tired of waiting and being interrupted, okay? I refuse to go back to school without having sex with my boyfriend.”

Harry’s mouth opens and closes a few times, resembling something of a fish out of water. His feet find their ability to move again as he stutters out, “Right, y-yes.”

They meet at the foot of the stairs, and Louis throws his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Harry’s hands trace all around Louis’ soft body, finally locking around Louis’ waist. He tries to tug Louis up, get him in Harry’s arms so he can run to the bedroom and take him apart inch by inch. Louis doesn’t follow, however, like he normally does. Instead, he pushes at Harry’s chest, then lowers his hands to Harry’s middle, clutching onto the hem of his pants.

“Wait, there’s one thing I want first,” Louis says, placing a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips before dropping to his knees.

Harry groans at the sight of Louis on his knees, and his little hands working his belt and pants open. He cards a hand through Louis’ hair, moaning again when Louis leans forward to place a kiss over his clothed cock. “Baby—”

“ _Shh_ ,” Louis hums, nuzzling against Harry’s bulge. He looks up at Harry with wide, almost hungry eyes. “I want to feel you get hard in my mouth, _Daddy_.”

“Fuck,” Harry grunts, hips jerking towards Louis. “How can someone so sweet say such filthy things?”

Louis rubs at Harry’s bulge with his hand, lips following the line of skin above the waistband. “I know what turns my Daddy on, that’s all.”

All talk goes out the window when Louis finally gets Harry’s cock out. It’s not hard yet, but that’s what Louis wants from this. He strokes it a few times, then licks his lips before they go around Harry’s cock. He hasn’t really had Harry’s soft cock in his mouth before, but there’s a certain thrill in knowing it’s going to get hard. Knowing he will be able to feel the affects he has on Harry directly.

He sucks on the head of Harry’s cock, hand still working the rest while Harry moans above him. It slowly starts to fatten up, growing heavy on Louis’ tongue. He groans around it, licking up and down Harry’s cock, eyes closed from the bliss. There has never been a cock he’s loved as much as this one.

“ _God_ , baby boy you’re so good at this,” Harry whines, fingers tugging on Louis’ hair. He uses his other hand to balance on the end of the stair banner. “Best, prettiest mouth I’ve ever had.”

That sparks a jealous twinge inside Louis, and when Harry’s mostly hard, Louis forces his cock all the way down his throat. He keeps himself there for as long as he can, barely choking before he pulls off, a string of saliva dripping between his lips and Harry’s cock. He can’t believe this big thing is going to be _inside_ him soon, and the thought only makes him more desperate for it. He wants Harry worked up to his breaking point before he’s through with this.

Louis deepthroats him a few more times, alternating between that and sucking on the head, eyes prickling with tears because of the work on his throat. He pushes through and start to get lost in the rhythm, in the beautiful sounds Harry makes. It’s not until Harry is hard as a rock and _dripping_ into his mouth, that Louis stops and pulls off.

“Think you’re ready?” Louis asks, voice raw.

Harry lets out a staggering laugh, pulling his glasses off to rub the sweat from his face. “Are you, Baby?”

“Yes definitely,” Louis whines, standing up to get a kiss.

Harry groans at the taste of himself. “ _Mmm_ , I’m gonna take such good care of you. My pretty Baby.”

“I know, Daddy, I can’t wait,” Louis says as he lets Harry scoop him up in his arms.

As Harry walks them both upstairs, he can’t help but admire how pretty the lingerie and stockings are on Louis. His little cock is hard and trapped under the lavender fabric, and the garter hugs his thigh so snugly. The stockings, however, are something special, something Louis picked out for himself. Harry has to know if Louis just got them, or if he had them all this time, waiting for an opportunity to bring them out.

He rushes into the bedroom, content to leave the door wide open as he makes it to the bed. He gently sets Louis down on the end, kissing him as they lay down together, Louis’ legs spreading so Harry can sit comfortably between their warmth.

Harry pins both of Louis’ hands above his head using only one of his own, while the other makes its way down Louis’ leg, stopping at the end of the stocking around his knee. There’s even a lavender bow on the end. Fuck. “Where’d these come from? I don’t remember picking these up.”

Louis’ head feels fuzzy, and his wrists are tingling from the force of Harry’s grip on them. _This_ is what he wanted, this is the thrill he was looking for. “I-I bought them myself, Daddy. Don’t you like them?”

“Of course I do, pretty Baby,” Harry says. He sits up on his knees, letting go of Louis’ hands in favor of grabbing his ankles instead. He pulls Louis’ legs straight up, resting his ankles on his own shoulders, as his hands gently rub up and down his legs. “You’ve got killer legs, Sweetheart. I’m obsessed.”

Louis giggles as Harry starts pressing a kiss to his ankle, hands remaining above his head and latching onto a pillow. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry responds by practically growling into Louis’ ankle. He keeps kissing and sucking on it, teeth pulling at the stocking. The way Louis so easily calls him _Daddy_ , how sweet he sounds when he says it, has Harry’s cock leaking again. He tugs at Louis, until their hips are flush together, and starts grinding while his focus remains mostly on Louis’ ankle. He only stops for a moment to take off his shirt, then quickly goes back to it, this time kissing down Louis’ leg. Louis moans when Harry starts sucking a mark on his inner thigh, toes curling at the tickling sensations.

All of the nerves Louis had earlier are gone, and completely replaced by anticipation. Every fiber of his body is filled with need to get fucked.

He brings his hands down and into Harry’s hair and takes the bun out, desperate to tangle his fingers in those soft locks. Soft, continuous little mewls escape Louis’ mouth, growing louder with every touch of Harry’s lips and tongue.

Harry switches thighs, teeth going in to tug at the garter. He pulls it back and lets go, and it smacks hard against Louis’ skin. Louis lets out a loud and sudden squeak, thighs twitching and tightening around Harry’s face.

“Sorry, Baby, I just couldn’t help it,” Harry says, soothing the spot over with a kiss.

“That’s okay, I kind of liked it,” Louis says, biting down his smile.

“Oh yeah? You wanna play a bit?” Harry asks, hands rubbing up and down Louis’ thighs.

Louis’ brow furrows and his cock twitches in the panties. He would love to play out a scene, have Harry get a bit rough and experiment with pushing some limits, but then again he just really wants to get fucked. “N-no, next time. Just want your cock in me.”

Harry moans into Louis’ thigh. “ _Mmm_ , okay Baby.”

“I still want to call you Daddy, though.”

“That’s fine, Baby, you know I like it,” Harry says. Regrettably, he gets up off the bed completely, taking off the rest of his clothes, and rushing to his bed-side table to get a condom and his lube. Louis’ mouth starts drooling at how Harry’s hard dick bounces as he moves. He tosses both items on the bed, and quickly moves back into his rightful place between Louis’ legs. “Can’t believe I’m finally gonna fuck you. Feels like we’ve waited forever.”

“I know, I want you so much, Daddy,” Louis says, sitting up so he can get his hands around Harry’s nude torso. As he moves, the garter tugs on his skin in a painful way, and Louis winces. “Do you, um, do you think I could actually take the garter off?”

“Anything you want, Lou,” Harry says. He pulls Louis’ leg up again and dives back down, grabbing at the garter with his teeth. He pulls it off, dropping it onto Louis’ tummy, and kissing his toes.

Again, Louis falls into a fit of giggles, jerking his foot away. “I didn’t know you were one of those weird feet people.”

Harry shrugs. “Just yours, they’re very cute.”

“You’re so weird,” Louis says. He starts to bring his leg down, but Harry grabs him tightly to keep him in place. A chill runs through his body.

“Unfortunately, I’m going to have to take your panties off too. They’re in the way of the goods.”

With a pout, Louis nods. “I guess you’re right, Daddy.”

Harry starts to reach for the panties, but then stops. Instead, he leans forward and kisses Louis’ tummy, then palms at his hard cock over the fabric. It’s ridiculous how cute his cock looks trapped in there, and Harry can’t help but give it a kiss. Harry hums against Louis’ cock, licking it over the fabric, sucking until the panties are soaked through from his spit and Louis’ leaking cock.

All Louis can do is squirm and whine under Harry’ touches, trying to be good and not force Harry to hurry up. He wants Harry to take.

“How do you want it?” Harry asks, finally removing the panties. Louis lets out a sigh of relief when his cock is freed, lifting his legs so Harry can take them all the way off. “Baby?”

“Don’t ask,” Louis says quickly. “just fuck me, however you want to.”

“Right, fuck,” Harry mumbles, remembering what Louis told him. Harry has free reign to take, give it to Louis in any way he’s fantasized. He kisses the head of Louis’ cock, blindly lubing up his fingers. As his fingers go between Louis’ legs, he kisses up Louis’ chest, stopping at his nipples.

Louis is still letting out a stream of high-pitched mewls, watch while Harry touches and uses his body however he wants. Their eyes lock, and Harry simultaneously bites one of Louis’ nipples while shoving the first finger inside. Louis’ breath hitches and his eyes roll back, hands flying to Harry’s shoulders to dig his fingers into the skin. As Harry starts to loosen Louis up with just that finger, he continues to mouth at Louis’ nipples. He switches between tugging at one with his teeth, and licking it when it’s sore, then moves on to the next one to repeat his actions.

Louis continues to let out those sweet noises, eyes shut tight and hips rolling down onto Harry’s finger. “Daddy, I want another.”

His pretty voice sounds like it’s just drunk on sex and arousal, words drawn out almost into a hum. If they were playing, Harry would have made Louis wait more, he might have even made Louis beg for it, but for right now he’s content in giving Louis what he wants, pushing a second finger inside. They both groan harmoniously, with Harry moving up to give Louis a kiss. “You’re very tight, Baby.”

“Well, _fuck_ , it’s been forever since anyone’s fucked me proper,” Louis moans. His legs spread even more, the stockings sliding down to his knees. Harry’s fingers fuck in harder at that, and Louis’ back arches off the bed with a loud whine when they hit that special place. “ _Right there_ , right there Daddy!”

Harry smiles and continues to aim for that one spot, moving his kisses across Louis’ cheek and to right under his ear, reveling in the way Louis is losing control. Every involuntary spasm and gasp of pleasure out of Louis furthers Harry’s drive to fuck him out of his mind. He always thought their first time together would be sweet and slow, but everything about Louis just makes Harry want to destroy him. He bites onto Louis’ ear and inserts a third finger, alternating between stretching Louis out, and pressing into his prostate, bringing out those wild sounds.

“God, Baby Boy, I can’t wait to be inside you,” Harry groans directly into Louis’ ear. “All I want to do is fuck you, over and over again. One day, I want to see how many times I can make you come, until your pretty cock is spent and sore. I want to hold you down and make you take it, just how I know you want. Wanna fuck you in every position humanly possible, until you’re nothing but a crying, pretty mess in my arms. Do you want to know how I’m gonna fuck you tonight? Want me to tell you before I start?”

“Yes, Daddy, please tell me how you want me,” Louis whines, fucking himself down onto Harry’s fingers.

“Gonna put your pretty legs straight up, then bend you all the way over, see just how bendy and flexible you really are. Then I’m gonna fuck you like that, kiss all over your pretty face, maybe I’ll use your tight garter to tie your wrists up, keep you in place like that. Would you like that, Baby? Would you like it if Daddy used you like that? Just wanna appreciate your pretty body, and everything it can do for me.”

“I want it all, I’ll be good for you, Daddy,” Louis keens, arms wrapping around the back of Harry’s neck.

“I know you will, Sweetheart,” Harry says with a pout. He stops his fingers, but doesn’t pull them out just yet. He’s pretty sure Louis is stretched enough, but he’s more sure they really, _really_ can’t wait any longer. “Gimme a kiss first.”

Louis nods and leans up to give Harry a sloppy, wet kiss, all tongue and desperation. He whines into it when he feels Harry’s fingers slip out, and his hole just feels empty and incomplete without them. He can hear Harry pick up the condom, the foil crinkling in his slippery fingers, and Louis pulls out of the kiss. “Daddy? Can, um, can I put it on for you?”

Harry lets out a guttural moan, grinding their hard cocks together. “Yeah, Lou,” He says, sitting up and putting the condom in one of Louis’ shaking hands. “Such a good boy, helping your Daddy out.”

Louis smiles wide and red faced. He feels heat flow through his whole face from the praise. His fingers steady just long enough to unwrap the condom, and he rolls it down Harry’s big cock, stroking it a few times before laying back again. Harry gives him this sort of lopsided, cocky smirk as he slicks up his cock with what’s left of the lube, then pours some more on just in case. He roughly grabs onto Louis’ calves, throwing them over his shoulders just like he said he would, and then clutches the base of his cock, rubbing the head of it slowly against Louis’ hole to tease him.

“Ready?”

Louis bites his bottom lip and nods, shaking his bum as he says in his sweetest voice, “Yeah, come on and fuck me, Daddy.”

With another kiss to Louis’ ankle, Harry starts to press inside, stopping only every now and then when he sees Louis wince. He knows Louis just wants him to push in, go hard and uncaringly, but for their first time Harry doesn’t want Louis to be in more pain than he needs to be. He shifts around and steadies his hands on the bed, not quite bending Louis entirely in half yet, mostly using the leverage to push his cock in all the way. It’s not until their hips meet that either of them let out the biggest, most satisfied moans.

Louis is so tight and warm, and Harry’s cock fits in him like a glove, like Louis’ body was made for him. As a believer in destiny, Harry is ready to believe that it was. “ _Fuck_ , Baby you feel so good. How’s it feel for you?”

“You’re so _fucking big_ , Daddy,” Louis mewls. His hands clutch tightly into the sheets behind his head, and his mouth is slack open, chest slowly heaving with deep breaths. “Please, fuck me Daddy, fuck me _hard_.”

“You sure?”

“Y-yes, don’t…don’t ask, please,” Louis whines, and opens his eyes, tears falling out of each of them. “I want it, I promise. I-I…it’s _green_ , Daddy.”

“Oh god,” Harry groans. Louis said green, and they agreed green means go. His hips snap forward, grinding deep inside Louis a few times, silently making sure Louis is really stretched enough, before he pulls his cock out halfway.

True to his word, Harry bends Louis over all the way in half, ankles up by his face, and it’s so hot how flexible he is. Harry starts off fucking Louis, hard but slow, still testing the waters. Louis lets out moan after moan, nonsensical chants of “ _Ah, yes, ah yes_ ,” over and over again.

Harry is fucking him, really fucking Louis. He is already losing himself in this boy, loving how his body adjusts to him, takes him however he gives. It’s amazing. Louis is perfect. Harry kisses Louis’ lips, but it just turns into his sucking on them, unable to do much else while he focuses on making love to his beautiful boy. There’s a pristine layer of sweat on them, making their bodies slide with each other as they move to their own rhythm, moaning and kissing, and just living in each other’s pleasure.

The stockings slip further down Louis’ legs, until they’re bunched on his ankles, but neither of them care at all. Harry’s thrusts grow erratic, as he searches for that spot inside Louis that will make him scream. All Harry wants is for Louis to lose his mind in this, to scream _Daddy_ over and over at the top of his lungs. There’s nobody there to hear it anyway.

Louis’ moans turn into whimpers, as his hole is stretched and fucked and used more than it has in ages, but he loves every second. Harry readjusts Louis’ legs so they’re lowered around his waist, and the new angle gives him completely access to Louis’ prostate. As soon as Harry nails right into it, Louis lets out the most glorious yelp.

“Daddy! Yes! Fuck me there, _please_!” Louis shouts, so fucking loud. He feels shocks of pleasure up his spine every time Harry’s cock hits that spot, and he starts moving his hips down into it, matching Harry’s brutal pace.

Harry is losing it a bit as well. Louis just feels so good around him, and his cock leaks into the condom with every hard thrust. He speeds up, trying to fuck an orgasm out of Louis first. He deserves to come first. “ _Baby, Baby, Baby_ , my good boy. Who’s good boy are you?”

“I’m yours, _Daddy_. I’m all yours, my body is all yours,” Louis whines without even thinking. He reaches down and finds his fingers in Harry’s long curls again, tugging in a way that must be painful, but only gets Harry to fuck him harder. Louis’ cock is leaking onto his tummy, and he wants to come so bad.

They fuck like that, hard and fast and loud for so long, Harry switching up the position only slightly every few thrusts. He’d love to see if Louis could come untouched, but tonight just isn’t the night for it. Harry can feel himself getting close though, losing his rhythm and his pace with just how desperate he is to come in Louis, to claim him. The sound of their skin slapping together, and their collective moans and whines fill the room, until it’s as though all that exists is them and their love making. Harry wants to do this forever, but he knows he can’t.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Louis moans continuously. He slaps his hand down on the mattress a few times, whining his in his throat on a particularly good thrust of Harry’s dick. Finally, he finds what he’s looking for, and brings the garter back to Harry’s attention. “Daddy, _please_.”

Harry slows but doesn’t stop completely. He knows what Louis is thinking, it was his own idea after all. Harry swears under his breath and pins Louis’ hands above his head, wrapping the garter around them before securing it tight. His pretty baby is tied up now, body completely at Harry’s mercy. He never thought this could be as hot as it is, and Harry is so happy to see he’s giving Louis everything he wants and needs.

“That better, Sweet Boy?” Harry asks, stroking a hand down Louis’ teary cheek. He’s learned that Louis usually cries when he gets overwhelmed, but it’s not in a bad way. “Is this what you wanted? Color?”

Louis hums and nods. “Green still, Daddy. But…I wanna come. Please make me come.”

“Of course Pretty Doll, you deserve it,” Harry coos. “You’ve been good all night. You gave me such a nice surprise, and let me make love to you, let me kiss all over the prettiest body I’ve ever seen. Of course I’ll make you come, I’m a good Daddy.”

“Yeah, the best Daddy,” Louis says softly. He knows Harry secretly lives for the praise as well. “But, can you use your hand? I-I don’t think I can without…not tonight.”

“We can try that another time when I’m more prepared,” Harry says, wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock.

They find their old pace again soon, working up to the fast and hard again. This time Harry puts everything he has into making sure Louis comes. He fucks into Louis’ spot with every thrust, groans and swears from the pleasure and the electricity. His hand moves in time with his hips, and Louis’ legs lock behind his back. It’s about the only thing Louis can do with his hands tied up.

It’s not long until Harry feels like he’s going to come, movements growing wild and untimed again, and he bites into Louis’ neck to keep from coming first. It’s hard not to when Louis is tied up and crying for his Daddy, and praising Harry’s cock with almost every word.

“Fuck, fuck, _Daddy_ , I love your cock,” Louis whines. “Fuck me so well, Daddy. Please, please make me come, make me come, _oh god_.”

“Come on Baby, I can feel you’re close,” Harry grunts. He knows he’s right, can feel Louis’ hole clench around his cock, can feel the twitches in Louis’ body. He jerks Louis off as well as he can, working him up and up, gravelly and demanding voice telling Louis to let go. “Go, Baby, Lou, _Sweetheart_ , come for me. Come for your Daddy.”

Finally, Louis lets out a loud scream, body arching up into Harry’s and his cock releases, squirting ropes of come all over his tummy. His hips continue to roll through it, riding out his high while Harry keeps fucking him just as hard. His scream soon subsides into little mewls of “ _Daddy, so good Daddy_.”

When Harry can see his pretty baby is almost out of it, still glowing and high, he fucks in a few more times, just enough to get himself right on the edge as well. “Beautiful Boy, so fucking hot when you come, Lou. God, that was so fucking _sexy_.”

Louis starts to wince, his body winding down and feeling the overstimulation. “Daddy, please come, it _hurts._ ”

Harry knows it must hurt a lot for Louis to be saying that, and he makes the snap decision to pull out at the last second, ripping the condom off and jerking himself off over Louis’ tummy. He bites his tongue and his eyes stay fixated on Louis’ come painted all over that pretty stomach, and it’s not long until Harry is letting out a guttural moan, coming all over Louis’ tummy as well. “Fuck, fuck, _Louis,_ Louis, Louis. _Baby_.”

He almost loses his balance, but he catches himself on the bed with his clean hand. They both catch their breaths like that, tangled up in each other’s skin and mess. Louis starts tugging on the garter, and Harry catches the hint to free his hands, which immediately pull him into a long and thankful kiss. Then Louis starts laughing into it, wiping the tears from his eyes, and burying his face in Harry’s warm chest. Harry wraps an arm around Louis to keep him there, kissing the top of his head. His other, dirty hand, stays at his side while he waits for time to get something to clean them both off.

“That was…” Louis starts, then loses his thought in giddy laughter. “That was…it was very good _, Daddy_.”

Harry nods, letting out a snort. “Yeah, so worth the wait.”

“No, I definitely would have loved to do this sooner, like, last week or something,” Louis says. He turns his head up, resting his chin against Harry’s chest, red-rimmed eyes blinking up at Harry with a sparkle, pout on his lips. “I gotta go to school next week, so now we don’t have as much time to do this again.”

“Don’t pout like that, Baby,” Harry says. He sits down so their faces are level. “We’ll have plenty of time to make love again. I’ll visit every fucking weekend if you want me. It might be fun to sneak past your family next door.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but still smiles. “You don’t have to come _every_ weekend. For now, promise we’ll do this at least one more time before I go back?”

“Well, I was already planning on fucking you in the morning before breakfast,” Harry says with a proud smirk. “So I think I can keep that promise.”

“Ugh, _stop_ ,” Louis groans. He probably could go for at least one more round tonight, but his ass hurts too much from under-use.

Harry kisses Louis’ nose and climbs off the bed, retreating into his bathroom for a moment while he washes his hands. Louis’ nose turns up and he blanches when he accidentally rolls onto their used condom, quickly tossing it towards the trash. Whether it made it in or not is not in his concerns right now. He doesn’t have any concerns right now. Harry is back soon enough with a wet cloth, and he lays Louis out before washing up his tummy for him. Once all the almost-dried come is mopped up off him, Harry discards the towel and shuts off the lights, then pets over the skin of Louis’ clean tummy, and kisses it a few times. He carefully slips the stockings off all the way, and climbs up the bed with Louis, helping him under the sheets.

“You know, when we really play together, I could always give you a bubble bath after, maybe feed you some fruits and chocolate,” Harry says, letting Louis curl into him.

Louis’ eyes already feel droopy and he yawns. “Sure, Harry, whatever you want. But if I’m this tired out after sex that’s _not_ playing, I’ll be pretty much useless when it’s time. You’re gonna have to do it all yourself. I’m a handful.”

“I’ve got two, very big hands, Baby,” Harry points out, kissing Louis’ cheek.

They settle into each other’s arms, both smiling so wide, but so very tired. Louis is definitely going to dream about whatever Harry plans on doing to him in the morning.

+

 

“Baby, how many boxes of clothes did you bring?” Harry shouts across the penthouse. The movers did what Harry thought would be the part, and brought up all the furniture, which is sitting in various groupings all around the apartment. Now, Harry and Louis have the task of bringing up Louis’ personal boxes. Unfortunately, Louis’ parents opted to help Lottie move in this weekend, so the two lovers are on their own.

Which would be fine, if it wasn’t for how many boxes Louis packed.

“There’s only, like, seven boxes of clothes,” Louis responds, calmly walking out of the bedroom. “The seasons are going to change soon, and on top of that, you wouldn’t want me to be an outfit repeater, would you?”

“No, of course now,” Harry says, hoisting up another of the boxes. “I want you to look your best.

“Then don’t complain about my boxes,” Louis says with a smug smile. He walks over to the pile of boxes, and bends over to pick up the smallest one, labeled ‘make up’. When he turns around, he catches Harry staring, and his smug smiles grows. “Maybe if you spent more time bringing in boxes, and less time ogling my body, then you wouldn’t complain so much about the quantity.”

“You make it so hard to when you wear such tight pants,” Harry says, yes never leaving Louis’ bum as he follows him through the apartment.

It’s so strange having Louis in here, because even though Harry lived here so long, it’s like a whole new apartment. There’s barely anything left of Harry’s life before Louis in here, and now it will be filled with nothing but Louis’ things, and brand new things shared between them. It certainly feels like moving in together, even though Harry won’t be living there. For so long in his life, for so many past relationships, three months of knowing someone would have seemed like a crazy amount of time to move in together, but with Louis it just feels right. It’s like, of _course_ Louis is moving in, it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s completely inevitable.

They spend the day moving boxes in and around to the places Louis wants them, with Harry doing most of the heavy lifting. Towards the end of the day, Louis rips the plastic off of his new sofa, and watches Harry bring up the last few things. They plan on doing most of the unpacking tomorrow, so Harry will be staying the night. At some point, Louis will make him set up the ne sheets on the bed.

For now, Louis waits on the sofa, cradling Mr. Bear in his arms. When Harry comes back in, he’s got his shirt off, and sweat is making his skin glisten. Louis gives him a knowing smirk.

“If you think getting naked is going to make me help you, then you think very little of my self-control,” Louis says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Baby,” Harry says nonchalantly. He stretches his arms up, flexing his sculpted stomach and abs.

“You’re being really, really mean right now, Daddy,” Louis says with a pout. He tosses Mr. Bear to the side and grabs Harry his sides, tugging him onto the sofa. “You’re gonna get me all horny, but we can’t have sex, because the condoms and lube are still packed up somewhere.”

“Wouldn’t take us too long to find them, I’m sure,” Harry says, kissing that ticklish spot behind Louis’ ear.

“No, we’d have to tear open all of the boxes, and that will completely ruin my unpacking plan,” Louis says, whining from the feeling of Harry’s lips.

“ _You_ have a plan?” Harry asks, backing off Louis’ neck, and running his fingers through his hair instead.

“Yes, I’m trying to be more organized.”

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Harry says. He lets out a sigh and throws his hands up in defeat. “Alright, I suppose we can christen the apartment later.”

Louis bites his lip. It’s not that he _doesn’t_ want to have sex with Harry, because he very much does, but there was another idea he thought of. Even though they’ve had sex a few times, they haven’t really _played_ since the first time. And Louis knows with school starting, he’s going to need the stress relief. “Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about _that_.”

Harry’s hands drop, one going around Louis’ shoulders, the other onto his thigh. “Sure, Baby. Is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Louis assures him. “It’s just…I thought maybe we could wait until the next time you visited…and then we could, I don’t know, _play_ , a little.”

“Are you sure, Sweetheart?” Harry asks, rubbing circles onto Louis’ thigh. “I mean, we can still make love, just without everything else.”

“I know,” Louis says softly, twiddling his thumbs. “But it thought it might be better if we waited. It would be like a big pay-off.”

“Oh Baby, then of course we can wait,” Harry says, giving Louis a sweet kiss. “What do you want to do for your first official scene? Did you have anything special in mind?”

Louis shrugs. “Not really, I was hoping you would think of it. You know I just want to do what you say.”

“Okay, I’ll think of something really good,” Harry says, kissing him again. “I won’t be back for two weeks, though, so are you sure you don’t want to mess around a little tonight?”

“Sort of sounds like _you_ really want to mess around tonight,” Louis says with a sly smirk.

Harry raises his brow and smiles, licking his lips. “I was thinking about getting my tongue on that perfect ass of yours.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Louis groans, pushing off the couch. “Help me open some boxes, and I’ll gladly take you up on that offer.”

Harry practically lets out a growl, body on autopilot as he follows Louis to the bedroom. Louis instructs him to start opening the clothes boxes and hang things up, while Louis unpacks the bathroom items. Every time Louis passes by, Harry’s eyes follow his ass, watching it closely while it bounces. There’s so many things Harry wants to do with Louis, so many things he could choose from for their first scene. He remembers what Louis said about wanting to be spanked, and not as a punishment. In his mind suddenly appears an image of Louis bent over and whimpering, his perky ass pink with handprints. Maybe he’s in pink lace, lipstick smudged onto his cheeks and the duvet.

Harry swallows a lump. He thinks about how pretty Louis is, how feminine he likes to be. How far does it go? Feeling girly may not be entirely sexual for Louis, but what if a part of him wants it to be? If so, Harry will find a way to awaken that in their scene. If not, Harry can always put the idea away, and go in a different direction. He just wants Louis to let go, to give in to Harry’s commands. He wants to be the dominant partner that Louis truly needs.

 

 

The bedroom is mostly unpacked, and Louis lies sated in the middle of the bed. Harry is in the bathroom, washing his hands and discarding some soiled paper towels.

“You really have a thing for coming on my stomach.”

“It’s a gorgeous tummy,” Harry says nonchalantly, taking his time walking back in. As he climbs onto the bed, he murmurs, “I like coming down your throat too, and yet I hear no mention of that.”

Louis lets out a soft whine, rolling over so he’s face to face with Harry. “You’re gonna get me hard again, and that will completely _ruin_ my idea.”

“Then _my_ plan is working,” Harry hums, pulling Louis in so he can attack his neck with kisses. “I’m not going to be back until the 14 th, how am I supposed to wait two weeks to touch my Baby again?”

“Mmm, I don’t—” Louis cuts himself off, pushing Harry away and sitting up suddenly. “Oh shit, that means Niall’s birthday is in two weeks. I haven’t gotten his gift yet?”

“Alright,” Harry says in a calming, tired tone. “Well, we’ve got time, throw something on and we can go get him something. What did you have in mind for him?”

“Um…I’m not sure,” Louis sighs. “We don’t have to go anywhere, though. Just go grab my laptop and I can order something.”

“Sure Baby, but what are you going to order?”

Louis lets out a long groan. “Well, ugh, I don’t know. I mean, I know all he really wants is this new guitar, but it’s really fucking expensive.”

Harry nods with a strange look, but Louis misses it. When he comes back in, he’s got Louis’ laptop as expected, but he also hands Louis his wallet as well. Louis looks up with wide eyes, mouth parting, but it’s Harry who speaks first. “Just put it on my Gold Card.”

“Um.”

“It’s in the third little fold.”

“No, yeah I can find a card in a wallet, but…” Louis is at a loss for words. Sure, there have been plenty of times where Harry paid for their expensive dinners, and he did shell out a lot of money for the lingerie…and now Louis is literally living in his New York City Penthouse apartment. “Oh. My. God…You’re…You’re literally my Sugar Daddy…I can’t believe this.”

Harry is stunned for a moment, but then a smile starts to form on his face. “Huh. I guess I am.”

Louis just stares at him while he casually sits on the bed. “So you’re just fine with this?”

“Yeah, why not? I already told you I don’t have anything else to spend my money on.”

“Are you one of those guys who, like, get turned on by watching someone spend his money?” Louis asks as he takes out the card. It’s so shiny, a little worn on the sides from use, but Louis can’t believe he’s actually holding it in his hand at all.

“No,” Harry says, holding in his laughter from the look on Louis’ face. “Are you one of those boys who is turned on by spending lots of money?”

Louis looks up and his mouth shuts like a trap, and he shakes his head. “No! Y-you offered!”

Harry lets out that laughter, leaning down to kiss Louis’ cheek. “I know, I was joking Lou. Go on and get the guitar, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m really sure, Baby,” Harry says, giving Louis another kiss, this time to his lips. “If you think it’s the best gift for your best friend, then you should get it.”

“You’re the best, Daddy.”

+

Two weeks is an incredibly long time when you’re doing nothing but thinking about sex that you can’t have. Louis is lucky, he has school work to focus on and a very set schedule to keep him distracted. He does text Harry about how he’s already tired from everything, though.

Which is great to know, because Harry is exhausted. It took him all of one day to think of what he wanted to do for their first scene. He has every moment of it planned out, if things go the way he hopes they will. Waiting for the two weeks to be up has been the worst kind of torture. He pushed himself into writing so much that he ended up going a bit off the rails with the characters, and had to do several rewrites just to get back into the story he intended. Harry is filled with an excitement he has never had before in his life.

By the time the visiting weekend finally rolls around, Harry feels like he might explode. But he knows he has to be in control, he has to be the one to maintain the scene and keep Louis in line. By that Friday, he sends Louis a brand new Babydoll, this time in pure white and not see-through. There is a hand-written note attached with Harry’s train arrival information, and a request for Louis to put on the lingerie before Harry gets there. Since Harry plans on getting to the apartment in the afternoon, they will have plenty of time in the day for the scene, and maybe even time to go out in the evening.

About thirty minutes before Harry’s expected to arrive, Louis finally starts to get ready. He basically throws all of his clutter into the guest room, moves all of his school work into untidy piles in the study, and quickly stashes every dish, clean or dirty, into the dishwasher. He gets a text from Harry just after shutting the washer door, a warning that he is about five minutes away.

Louis sprints into the bedroom and rips his clothes off, slipping his phone into the charger before grabbing the lube and the entire box of condoms out of the bedside table, and throwing them on the bed. Harry didn’t say anything in any of his notes or messages about needing them, but Louis is hopeful this scene will involve him getting dick. It’s been a stressful first two weeks of school, after all. He goes to stand in front of the mirror so he can put on his new lingerie set. He’s always liked white on his skin, it’s part of the reason he keeps himself so tan. This Babydoll is silkier than the black one, with puffed up lace sleeves that cover his shoulders.

With just this and no panties on…Louis looks more _girly_. Even with his flat chest, Louis’ body looks like it could actually be that of a petite girl. Louis stares at himself like this, running a curious finger over the edges of the Babydoll, down his chest, turning to admire his own curves. He can feel his body start to heat up already, _god_ Harry isn’t even here yet and already Louis is responding to this. Faintly, in the distance, Louis hears the sound of the door opening, and Harry taking his time coming in. Louis’ breath hitches, and he makes his way to the bed, choosing to sit on the edge with his ankles crossed, hands rested in his lap.

The air in the apartment is cool, but not cold, not icy. Just cool enough to not make Louis feel overwhelmed or faint. Cool enough so that when things start get going between them, when things start to heat up, it isn’t muggy.

Harry comes in. Well, he opens the door and stands in the doorway, taking in the sight of his pretty baby waiting for him, all dressed up. It’s obvious, even if unspoken, that the scene already started. It started when Harry said he was on his way. Louis wants to say hello, to run over and give Harry a kiss, tell him how much he missed him, even in such a short amount of time, but he doesn’t know if he can. Harry only told him to get dressed and he did. So far, he’s been good.

And Harry is smiling at him. He finally lets go of the doorknob and walks over to Louis, coming off much more calm for this than he internally is. He takes both of Louis’ cheeks in his gently hands, and tilts his head so he’s looking up, into each other’s eyes. “Hello, Sweet Boy.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Louis finally says, but it comes out breathy, and high. He bites his lip.

Harry knows that bite means Louis wants a kiss, and he’s been waiting two weeks to give it to him. Harry leans down and kisses him, tenderly, licking into his mouth and tasting him, teasing him with his tongue. He pulls back, nuzzles their noses together. “You look so pretty, Louis. Like always.”

“I love this new set, Daddy,” Louis says, letting his cheek rest in Harry’s palm.

“I knew you would.” Of course he did. Maybe Louis is just easy to please, but Harry feels like he already knows his tastes down to the detail. He’s got Louis memorized, at least the parts he’s learned. Harry’s hands fall from Louis’ cheeks, and down on the bed, bracketing Louis’ body. “I’ve got so much in-store for you today, my Baby. I don’t want you to come until I’m good and ready for you to. Not until I’ve done everything I want to do to you. Hope you’ve got your energy up.”

“I do, at least I think I do, Daddy. I’m ready for anything,” Louis assures him vehemently.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Harry says with a light chuckle. “Let’s go over one thing, okay? What do your colors mean?”

Louis swallows a lump, but confidently says, “Green is good, it means I like it. Yellow means I’m not sure, and I want a break. Red is stop.”

“Good, now lay back, Doll. I’m going to get undressed, and while I do, I need to talk to you about something. It’s very important. Do you understand?”

Louis nods, then remembers his words. “Y-Yes, Daddy…is it something—did I do something wrong already?”

“No, not at all Baby,” Harry insists, giving Louis’ nose a kiss. He guides Louis’ body down until his back is pressed to the duvet, and then climbs off. Harry starts with unbuttoning his shirt at a painfully slow pace. “I just need to ask you something. And I want you, I _need_ you, to be honest.”

“O-okay.”

“Louis, have you ever had sex with a woman?” Harry asks, letting his shirt fall to the ground. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Louis but out of his view, to start on his shoes.

Louis’ eyes go wide at Harry’s question. “N-no.”

“Hmm,” Harry tosses his shoes across the room, out of the way, along with his socks. “Well, it’s too bad I have no interest in sharing you, because that would be such an experience for you to have.”

“H-have you had sex with a woman?”

“Yes, one.”

“But I—” Louis cuts himself off. He feels like he’s talking way too much.

“You can speak your mind, Lou.”

Louis’ hands ball into clenched fists at his sides, eyes shutting tightly. “I, um, I thought you were gay?”

Harry lets out a laugh and stands up from the bed again, this time to get to work on his trousers. “I am, Love. Mostly, at least. I wanted to know what it was like, and I have a friend who was willing to experiment with me. The female body is an amazing thing, and I certainly do appreciate it.”

“Oh.”

“I prefer your body, though,” Harry says. He drops his pants to the ground, and his boxers quickly follow, so he’s standing naked at the end of the bed. He walks up to Louis, hands carefully touching the tops of his knees. Harry can see the way Louis’ upper body twitches, and he is quick to press a hand to Louis’ tummy. “No Baby, stay down. I just want to look at you like this. You’re the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

Louis lets out a sniffle. He doesn’t really know why he feels like he’s going to cry already. All he really does know is that his head feels all fuzzy, and his body flows with pulses of heat, circulating from Harry’s hands. “Daddy? Why did you ask me that?”

Harry shrugs, raising up the hand that is on Louis’ tummy, until only his fingertips touch. He slides them down, over Louis’ thigh, until the hand is back to Louis’ knee. “I wanted to know if you’ve ever touched a pussy. Ever felt it’s wet, soft warmth. Ever put your tongue inside one.”

“N-no, I haven’t,” Louis says again. His knees twitch, like they want to part, but he keeps them in place. Harry hasn’t told him to move. His eyes remain closed.

Then, Harry kneels before him, and parts his legs for him, pulling Louis down the bed. He takes a moment to just breathe, and really consider what he’s going to say next. He can see Louis’ cock in the position, with the way the Babydoll slid up. Louis isn’t at full hardness but he’s starting to, and Harry wonders which part of the conversation was the catalyst. Was it the conversation at all? His hands trail down from Louis’ knees, which rest comfortably over Harry’s shoulders. With one last deep breath, Harry decides to go for it, to test this kink out fully.

“I’d love to taste yours, Louis.”

Louis’ eyes shoot open and his hands open up, only to grip the sheets instead. “What?”

“I want to taste your pussy, Louis.”

There’s only silence between them for a few moments. Harry waits to see if his gamble has paid off, and if this is at all a part of what Louis wants. Louis is just trying to process what he’s heard. When the words finally break into his ears, Louis is overwhelmed with a sense of _need_. He doesn’t really understand it, but hearing that word has his cock twitching and his toes curling.

“ _Please._ ”

“What’s that, Baby?”

“ _Daddy._ ”

“Yes, tell me what you want, Louis.”

Louis lets out a soft hiccup, the request getting stuck in his throat for a moment. It almost feels too dirty to say, but _oh god_ does Louis want to say it. He never knew until now. “Daddy, I want you to…to taste my pussy.”

“ _God_ ,” Harry growls, biting onto Louis’ inner thigh. “Good boy. Do not come.”

Harry lets himself loose for a bit. He parts Louis’ cheeks with his fingers and dives in tongue first. He licks around Louis’ hole, earning sweet moans in return. His mouth was already watering when he kneeled down, so he’s easily able to get Louis nice and wet. Harry went into this thinking he would take his time, but he hadn’t anticipated how _hungry_ he would be for Louis’ ass. It’s all sloppy licks and prods from his tongue, but it gets Louis worked up all the same. Already, Louis is letting out breathy moans, hips starting to grind into Harry’s face. Harry lives for this kind of giving.

He brings a finger to his lips and sucks on it, getting it nice and wet. His eyes have gone dark and wild, his lips are already swollen, he’s sure he already looks completely disheveled. Harry can’t wait to see what Louis looks like. He so pretty when he’s a mess. “Going to finger your pussy now, Baby. Do you want me to?”

“Yes, yes Daddy, I want your fingers,” Louis moans. His hands let go of the duvet and go above his head instead.

“Where, Baby? Where do you want my fingers?”

“In my pussy Daddy, I want them in my wet pussy.”

“Thank you, Lovely,” Harry says, sliding the first one in. His mouth goes back to its rightful place at Louis’ hole, licking around his finger and moaning into the puckered skin. “You’ve got a sweet one, Louis. Love it, love how it tastes, love how tight it is. All for me.”

“Yes Daddy, all for you.” Louis groans. He sounds like he’s getting farther away.

For a moment, Harry forgets he had other plans with this scene. There’s one more thing he wants to do with Louis, before finally giving in and fucking his boy how he will need. He get lost in rimming Louis, and fingering him, with Harry’s hard cock bobbing between his legs. He wants to make this last, though, so he keeps his tongue where it is for a little longer. Louis sounds so pretty falling apart on it anyway.

Harry gets up to three fingers in Louis, moaning over and over about how much he loves Louis’ pretty body, and his tight hole. “It’s so _wet_ for me. You’re so wet for your Daddy, huh?”

Louis nods, legs twitching around Harry’s face. “Daddy, you get me so wet. Please, please Daddy, fuck me.”

That’s what Harry was waiting to hear. With a smirk, he pulls away completely and stands up, much to Louis’ chagrin. His boy whines and shakes his hips, pouting up at his Daddy as if to ask why he would stop now. Harry’s hands go to Louis’ thighs. His lips are wet from his own spit.

“Sorry, Baby, but there’s one more thing I need before I fuck you today,” Harry says, voice even and calm. He doesn’t know how he’s managed that. “You’re being a very good boy, the best boy. So please continue that, and turn over for me. Get on your stomach so Daddy can see your perfect ass.”

With a nod, Louis does what he’s told without any argument. The tips of his toes barely touch the ground, and he holds himself up on his forearms, but he arches his back, ass up for Harry to do as he pleases.

“Good boy,” Harry says. He slowly lifts the Babydoll, pushing it up Louis’ soft skin until it’s sitting at the center of his back. Everything Harry wants to see, has been longing to see for two weeks, is on display. His rubs his hand down Louis’ right cheek. The skin is so soft and unblemished. It won’t be for long. “Do you remember when you told me you wanted to get spanked? Use your words when you answer.”

“Yes Daddy,” Louis practically _purrs_. His body grinds unconsciously into the bed, and a moan comes from deep in his throat. “Are you going to spank me, Daddy?”

“Oh yes, Baby, ten times. On each cheek,” Harry says, smirking at how Louis’ body responds with a jerk. He can tell his boy is desperate for it. “I’m going to spank you. I want to know if my imagination of your ass pink is as pretty as the reality. I’ll bet it is…and then I’m going to fuck your pussy. Just like this. Color?”

“Green, Daddy,” Louis purrs again. Harry can’t see the smile on Louis’ face or the reddening of his cheeks, but he still knows it’s all there.

“Good, I want you to tell me if that changes. Remember, do not come, and I want you to count. Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, just spank me, give me something— _ahh!_ ” the first spank comes down hard on Louis’ right cheek, unexpectedly. He moans into the duvet and rocks his hips up into it, voice letting out a soft, “One.”

Harry smiles and continues. His hand already stings from the force of his spanks, but he’s sure Louis’ ass stings even more. When he gets to four, Louis’ cheek already turns a faint pink, and Harry asks for his color. He gets back a resounding _Green_ , and continues. At seven, he smooths over the skin with a kiss, and then pauses. The last three on this cheek come down in a quick succession.

“Eight! Nine! Ten! Oh god _Daddy!_ ” Louis is yelling now, moaning and writhing where he lays. His cock is hurting underneath his body, but doesn’t dare come. Not until Daddy tells him to.

Harry leans down to give Louis’ ass cheek a kiss. The skin is red in the middle, with no definitive handprint, but a nice round pink and red area. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, everything Harry imagined and more. “Color, Sweet Boy?”

“Green.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, getting ready to start on the other cheek. He can’t believe how good Louis is being so far, how sweet and yet still needy he is. “I’m going to start this one now. And then you get my cock. Yeah, want my cock inside you, Darling?”

“Yes Daddy, please I want it so bad,” Louis mewls, rubbing his face into the bed. His voice barely even feels like it’s his own.

“You’ll get it Baby, Honey, almost there,” Harry says. “Don’t forget to count.”

The first spank on this side is followed quickly by the second and third. Louis’ body jerks up with each one, up but not away. Like he’s wanting more. Maybe a night will come where Harry just keeps spanking him until he’s a sobbing mess, until his ass is red and raw and going to sting for days. For now, Harry keeps his composure and his control. They count out the final ones together and Harry hits Louis as hard as he can with each one, the sound of each smack echoing around the bedroom. It’s a wonderful sound, a perfect companion to Louis’ high pitched whines of pleasure.

“Ten! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy, _god_ ,” Louis moans, grinding into the bed with a desperate rhythm, body tensing and shaking. “I want you so bad, Daddy. Please, please fuck me. I need your cock inside me. I _need_ to feel your perfect cock fucking my pussy.”

“Yeah Baby, you’ve earned it,” Harry grunts, helping Louis climb back up to the center of the bed. He keeps Louis on his hands and knees, looks between his legs at his angry red cock, leaking and bobbing hard and heavy. To think he got this way from a spanking. Harry looks over and sees Louis already got out their stuff, and is quick to cover his cock with a condom. As he slicks himself up, and shoves three lubed fingers back into Louis’ hole, just to make sure he’s still open and ready. “You’ve got a tight cunt Louis, sure it’s ready to take me?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Daddy _please_ , don’t make me beg anymore,” Louis whines, shaking his bum and arching his back again. He’s on full display, fully submitting his body to Harry, just waiting to be taken by his Daddy. Tears flow from his eyes, and finally his voice lets out a sob. “Please Daddy, haven’t I been a good boy tonight?”

Harry nods, pulling his fingers out and bringing the head of his cock to Louis’ hole. “Baby, you have been such a good boy. Here’s your reward.”

He guides his cock inside, hands gripping hard at Louis’ hips. This afternoon has been about marking him up, and Harry wants those pretty hips to have hand-shaped bruises on them by the time he’s done with Louis tonight. He snaps his hips in the rest of the way, cock fitting snugly inside Louis’ warm heat. “Fuck, Sweetheart, got such a nice body. Made for taking my cock.”

“Yeah, yes Daddy, just fuck me, please, you said you’d fuck me,” Louis begs again. He can’t help being a needy bitch today, Harry’s built it up so much. Louis just needs to get fucked now, and he needs to come.

Harry then surprises Louis by sitting up and pulling Louis up with him. In this new position, Harry is kneeling and Louis’ back is flush against his chest, cock buried deep inside Louis’ ass. Louis’ hands move so they’re on top of Harry’s, little fingers biting into the skin of his wrists. Harry moans into Louis’ ear, bites at his neck, licks all around his skin. “Bounce on my cock Baby. Just like this. Come on, be a good boy.”

Louis nods and does as he’s told, bouncing and taking Harry’s cock to his prostate every time. Scream after delicious scream comes out of Louis’ mouth with every hit, and his head falls uselessly back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry smells like sweat and sex, they both do, and Louis is so lost in the bliss. His ass cheeks hurt from being spanked so hard, but the pain doesn’t deter him from riding Harry’s cock like this. Soon enough, Harry starts to thrust up into him, meeting each bounce down with a thrust. They rock together, in perfect rhythm, and even their moans begin to sound like a harmony.

“Daddy, Daddy, _oh god Daddy_ ,” Louis yells to the empty room. His voice his broken and sore, but he knows Harry loves it when he’s loud. Then Louis does something completely unexpected. He grabs one of Harry’s hands, and brings it to his cheek, eyes wide and staring up into Harry’s as they fuck. He’s not sure Harry quite gets the message, so he licks his lips and whispers, “Slap me, please Daddy. Slap me right here on my cheek.”

Harry’s movements slow down and his jaw is slack open. “L-Louis, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m so sure,” Louis cries, a tear slipping down onto both their hands. “Just like when you spanked me, i-it’s the same feeling. _Please_.”

“Fuck, Baby Boy,” Harry moans, and resumes his previous hard thrusts into Louis’ prostate. “Touch your nipples while I fuck you.” As soon as Louis’ hand leaves to pull and tug his pointe nipples, Harry gives the first hard _smack_ to his cheek. Louis lets out the loudest moan, nodding his head to let Harry know he likes it. Harry does it again, and again, slapping Louis five times before he has to stop, rubbing over his cheek instead.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Louis moans, nudging against his jaw.

Harry grabs hard at the cheek he was slapping, and forces Louis up into a deep kiss. It’s biting and as passionate as their fucking, as hard as his spanking, both of them moaning into it. When Harry breaks the kiss, he wraps that hand around Louis’ cock and starts to jerk him off. “You’ve been a very good boy, Louis. I think you deserve to come now.”

“Yes, yes, thank you Daddy,” Louis groans, letting himself succumb to the pleasure of it all. His body feels on fire for many different reasons, in many different places. He knows he will ache once this is over, but for now all he can focus on is coming.

“Come Louis,” Harry commands, jerking Louis off faster. “Come into Daddy’s hand. You’re my good boy. _Mine_. And I want you to come. _Now_.”

It only takes a few more strokes before Louis is yelling and his body is quaking, cock squirting out over Harry’s hand. “Daddy! Yes, _fuck yes._ ”

The sweetest sound in the world is Louis coming, Harry is sure of it. He lets go of Louis’ cock and pushes him back down onto the bed, body flat this time. “That was so good Baby, now let me use your pretty cunt until I come. Color?”

“ _Green_ , Daddy, please come in me,” Louis says tiredly. He arches his back anyway, clenching around Harry’s hard cock as he’s fucked harder than before.

Harry is letting out wild moans, like some kind of animal, and spanks Louis’ ass a few more times, before he also comes, shooting into the condom. He fucks Louis through it, moaning his name over and over again, repeating what a good boy he is until he comes down from his high. “Baby, Louis, my good, sweet boy.”

Their collective breaths are staggered and shaky. Harry pulls out and disposes of the condom, rolling off Louis’ body, but keeping a hand on him. He pets all around Louis’ skin. He pulls himself up to kiss all around it too. Louis’ chest is heaving a little, Harry can see it through the movements of his back. He can still hear Louis crying softly, and he soothes every sob with a soft whisper.

“That was so good, Baby. Louis you were so good for me. _Shh_ now, rest your body but stay awake, I’ll take care of you. _Shh_ good boy, my good boy. Let it all out, Sweetheart.”

They lay like that together for just a little while. Harry wants to get up and get some lotion to put on Louis’ bum, and get him some iced water to drink and a snack of fruits he brought him, but he also doesn’t want to get up until he knows Louis will be okay with it. So he stays where he is, continues his whispers and waits. Eventually, Louis turns over and curls up into a little ball, body tucked into Harry’s. The sobbing has stopped and his breathing has evened out, and he reaches a hand up to rub at his cheek, where Harry had slapped him.

Harry kisses that cheek too, and brings his hand up to pet through Louis’ hair. “Baby? How are you feeling?”

“A little spacy, but I’m okay,” Louis sighs, with a dopey little smile. His hand is still on his cheek. “That was _wonderful_ , and it felt amazing. I had no idea it would be like _that._ ”

“I know,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ forehead. “Lou, is it alright with you if I get up for just a moment? I’ve got to wash myself off, and get you something to eat and drink. I also need to get some lotion, or you’ll be very sore next week.”

“I have a feeling I’ll be sore anyway,” Louis quips with a mischievous wink.

Harry laughs and nods. “Yes, but the lotion will still help. I did all my reading on this, and I need to do this for you, okay?”

“Okay, just hurry back,” Louis sighs, rolling onto his back.

“Of course,” Harry says. He quickly runs out to the kitchen first, grabbing a bowl and some grapes, as well as two bottles of water. Back in the bedroom, he has Louis sit up against the headboard of the bed, and helps him take the first couple sips of water, before handing him the grape bowl. He grabs lotion from the bathroom, waiting for Louis to eat a couple bites for turning him back over and applying it to his pink bum. Once they’ve settled down more, Louis drinking and eating, Harry cuddles up to his side with his own water. “So, Baby, anything to say about our dirty talk today?”

A blush forms on Louis’ cheeks, so deep it even shows over the pinkness from Harry’s slaps. “Well, it was _your_ idea.”

“I know, but you still liked it,” Harry points out. “Is that one of your things now?”

“I think it already was, and you just discovered it for me.”

“Alright, I can accept that,” Harry says. “Do you want me to bring it out again?”

Louis pauses. “Maybe not every time, but yes, we can do that kind of dirty talk again.”

“Okay, I’ll put it on the list,” Harry says. They sit together, still in bliss and still glowing, both feeling giddy in their own ways for having finished their scene. They still have a whole evening to find something else to do. Harry wants to know how Niall liked his birthday present. Louis wants to know how his family is doing. They’ll ask later, for now they just rest up.

+

After their first scene, Louis felt so rejuvenated. He’s become more calm and able to relax, and he can’t stop smiling. He’s even speaking up in class more, and turned in a couple assignments early. For the first week after, Louis feels like he’s on a cloud, happily floating through everything.

The feel starts to go away soon, especially since Louis can’t see Harry every day. They don’t even get a chance to speak every day. Harry tries to send Louis little good morning messages, but Louis isn’t always able to answer them. The stress of school sets back in, as well as the homesickness Louis knew he would get. His schedule becomes busier, studying takes longer, and assignments pile up. The wonderfully sated feeling he got from their scene disappears, and is filled instead by a need to be taken to that place once again.

Harry isn’t doing much better. He’s been helping Louis’ parents with bringing the kids to and from school, and he sees Louis in each of them. Sometimes when Harry gets back to the house, he expects Louis to greet him, and then he remembers. Life goes on as normal, writing, family things, chores, he even gets a haircut, but it’s all just a little bit lonelier than it was over the summer. He’s gone over his calendar a million times, marking all of the dates for his meetings in the city with big red stars, as well as any free weekends he may have as well. About every two weeks, he will be able to sneak into the city and see Louis, and hopefully Louis will be able to spend a lot of time with him.

When he sends Louis the calender, the boy eagerly agrees. “ _Honestly, knowing when you’ll be here will help me focus. I won’t have to worry about seeing you again._ ”

“I know, thinking about you has been just as much a distraction to me, as it has been inspirational,” Harry says over the phone. He’s in his office, with Little Bear in his lap, and a half-written sentence on his notebook page. “I keep trying to write, and even though I know exactly what I want to say next, I find myself thinking about you instead.”

“ _Good, I like knowing you’re thinking about me,_ ” Louis says with a soft, sweet voice. “ _I think about you every night…helps me get to sleep._ ”

Harry swears the sound that comes directly from his throat is a purr. “ _Baby_ , you can’t get me going like this, I really do have to get work done.”

“ _Use it then_ ,” Louis chirps. It’s quiet between them for a few moments, both just content to listen to the other’s breathing. Until Louis realizes he has to get to another class. “ _I have to go, but can I just ask something before I do?_ ”

“Of course, Sweetheart.”

“ _Um, I was wondering if, um, you had anything special planned for the next time you visit?_ ”

Harry smirks. He can just picture Louis sitting in bed, maybe holding Mr. Bear just like he is, and trying his best to not get hard thinking about another scene. It’s a stress reliever they both need, though. “Nothing exactly _planned_. I can always think of things I want to do to that pretty body of yours, Baby. I’ve got about three more days to plan it out, though. So how about you do something for me in the meantime?”

“ _Sure._ ”

“I love hearing that getting off to thinking about me helps you sleep, but think about how much better the next scene would be, if you didn’t come at all until then,” Harry says confidently. He can perfectly picture how wide Louis’ eyes probably got at the request. “Does that sound like something you can do for me?”

There’s static over the phone, just silence while Louis thinks it over. Finally, Harry hears a soft breath let out, and Louis very quietly says, “Y-Yes, Daddy. I think I can wait.”

“That’s my good boy,” Harry says. He places Little Bear on the desk, and picks his pen up again, having just thought of a transition for his characters. “Alright, Lou, you can go now. I wish I could kiss you goodbye.”

“I know, me too,” Louis says. He makes a little _mwah_ sound in place of an actual kiss, and hangs up before he won’t be able to.

 

 

Tacked nicely in the middle of a corkboard hanging in the bedroom, are Harry and Louis’ lists. When he first put them up, Louis wasn’t sure about having the lists displayed to obviously in the middle of the wall, but then he figured nobody would ever come in this room to see them anyway. When they had completed the lists, Harry told Louis he wanted to keep them somewhere they could easily get to, and easily read. He wouldn’t forget what Louis put on his “No” list, but he still felt it was important to be able to refer to them.

On the Saturday afternoon while he waits for Harry to arrive, Louis sits at the edge of the bed, staring at the lists and reading them over and over again.

**_Harry’s Yes List:_ **

_Daddy_ **  
** Bondage (of partner) [Wrists/Ankles-nothing extreme] **  
** Multiple Orgasms/Overstimulation (of partner) **  
** Face-Sitting/Face Fucking ****  
Feminization (of partner)

**_Harry’s Maybe List:_ **

Toys  
Blindfold  
Gagging  
Spanking/Slapping _(YES!)_

**_Harry’s No List:_ **

Choking ** _  
_** Using any objects to hit with **_  
_** Humiliation **** _  
_ Anything with bodily fluids or otherwise (Excl. come-play)

Louis’ hand unconsciously goes to his throat, just like it had when Harry first mentioned choking. It’s so strange, how he had never considered it before, never even thought about it. But Harry’s hands are so big and gentle…how bad could a little pressure be? Louis shakes himself of the thought. It’s on Harry’s explicitly No list, so they’ll never try it. Not if it makes Harry so uncomfortable. The agreement has to go both ways, and Louis knows that.

He moves on to his own completed lists.

**_Louis’ Yes List:_ **

Daddy Kink  
Feminization  
Bondage (wrists/ankles)  
Spanking and Slapping  
Mouth Fucking  
Affection (Baby, Sweetheart, Honey)

**Louis’ Maybe List:**

Blindfold  
Gagging  
Toys (depends on what kind)  
Food Play

**Louis’ No List:**

Humiliation (Slut, whore, etc)  
Anything in public  
Anything with bodily fluids

His lists are still smaller, less experienced than Harry’s, but that’s just how Louis is. He was too grossed out to really look into a lot of kinks, but everything Harry had told him about made him sure of what he wanted to try. All he’s looking for from a scene is something that will take any edge he has off him, and Louis is sure Harry will always be able to read what he needs. Louis was right about the spanking, though, so who knows what else Harry will like if he just tries. Louis’ hand goes back to the base of his neck…

It quickly leaves, however, when he hears the sound of Harry barreling through the door. Louis’ face lights up like a beam, and he finds himself running out to greet his boyfriend before his brain even processes the movement. Louis stops, however, when he sees Harry closing the door.

All of Harry looks the same, handsome as ever, with one very major difference. Louis covers his mouth. “Y-you cut your hair.”

Harry turns around with a sheepish smile. “That I did. What do you think?”

Louis’ hands come down from his face, and he takes the last few steps over, before running his fingers up Harry’s neck, and into the shorter strands of hair. It’s still so soft, shorter on the sides like some 40’s movie star, and maybe Louis doesn’t like that there’s less to grab onto, but Harry still looks so handsome. Louis puts on a fake pout, hands slipping down to settle on Harry’s cheeks. “I…I guess it’s okay.”

Harry snorts, wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle. “Thanks Babe, I know you love it.”

“I mean, I’ll _live_ if I have to,” Louis groans. “But I’ll miss having a lot to tug on.”

“Still plenty for you,” Harry mumbles before giving Louis a kiss. “How’ve you been?”

Louis shrugs. “Stressed. It felt like I had a million things to do this week, and it all just kept piling up. I thought my last year was supposed to be easy.”

“You’ll get there, Baby,” Harry says. He hums a bit as he kisses Louis’ neck, petting up and down on his back in a calming motion. “Did you do what I asked you to?”

A chill runs through Louis’ spine, and he bites his lip. He takes a step back, hands sliding down to Harry’s chest and balling into fists. “Y-yeah, I didn’t touch myself at all.”

“Now that’s a good boy,” Harry grins. “How bad do you want it?”

A chill runs up Louis’ spine and into his neck, which heats up and turns red. He’s been needing to come ever since Harry told him he couldn’t, and fighting that instinct has been more difficult than all of his school work. “Really bad, Daddy.”

Harry growls low and pulls Louis into a kiss, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. Louis whines into it, shifting his body into Harry, trying to get any piece of warmth that he can. It’s almost unfair of Harry to lead Louis on like this, and let him think they’re just going to get right to it. He’s been planning this day, however, and Louis isn’t going to get what he really needs for a while. It’s going to be so worth the wait, though.

Harry picks Louis up by the backs of his knees, his legs immediately wrapping around Harry’s waist, and their kiss never breaks. Harry carries him to bedroom and then to he closest surface he can get to, which happens to be the dresser. He knocks over the items on top in favor of placing Louis there instead. Louis squeaks as Harry hitches one of his legs up higher, and presses a palm to the hardness forming under his pants. The kiss finally breaks and Harry moves his attention down to Louis’ neck, sucking a deep mark right at the base.

Already, Louis is desperate and pushing his hips up into Harry’s hand. “Daddy, _please_ , can’t we get these off?”

Harry laughs against Louis’ neck, but he still nods. “Sure Baby, but I’m not going to make you come just yet.” A confused pout forms on Louis’ face, and Harry just laughs again. “Sorry, Lou. Don’t make that face, though, you can’t really expect me to make you hold it in, just for me to make you come in like five minutes. Where’s the fun in that?”

Louis shrugs, hands tightening the grip they formed on Harry’s shoulders. “I’ve been good…thought I was going to get a reward.”

“You have been good, and now I need to you to stay that way,” Harry says, removing his hands from Louis’ body and bracketing them around him on the dresser instead. “Got something special planned, Sweet Boy. Took me all of two seconds to think of, and I know you’re gonna like it. Want to hear?”

Louis nods. “Please.”

Harry nuzzles his nose onto Louis’ cheek, whispering lowly into his ear, “I’m gonna build you up until you’re desperate and crying for it. I want to edge you over and over again, until you cry like you do when you need to come so bad. Then, I want you to ride my face, and maybe if I think you’ve had enough, you can come from that.”

Louis shudders and moans, “ _Daddy_. You want to torture me?”

“Just a little,” Harry smirks. “What’s your color for that?”

Louis pauses for a moment. He really, really wants to come because it’s been so much longer than he’s used to, but he knows it will definitely feel even better after all of that. He knows Harry will take care of him, won’t push him too much. That trust is always there. His body relaxes. “Green.”

 

 

“ _Please_ , please Daddy, I-I can’t hold it much longer,” Louis cries, hands fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles are pure white. It’s already the fifth time Harry has jerked Louis until he almost comes, gets right at the edge of coming, and then Harry takes his hand away again. His body aches every time Harry’s touch leaves it, and all breath leaves his lungs. His tears came after the second time Harry didn’t just make him come.

Harry just coos and hums. “I know, I know Baby, but you’re being so good for me.”

It hurts to see just how much pain Louis is in from the need to come, but Harry just wants this to be so fucking good. Tonight might even be the night Louis goes all the way under, into that space Harry read about in all the sights. A headspace where Louis’ mind can just float away and feel nothing but pleasure. All Harry wants is for his Baby to get to feel that. His pretty little cock is so red and leaking, painfully hard and curving up to his soft tummy, and Harry is fighting every urge in his body not to wrap his lips around it and just let Louis come down his throat. He knows how he wants Louis to come, and maybe it’s time.

Louis is almost in hysterics, hiccupping and gasping for breath as he comes down from yet another tease, body twitching. “Daddy, just make me come, I _need_ it.”

“Okay, I know Baby, you can come,” Harry says with a soft voice, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. “But you gotta ride my face for it. Alright, be a good boy and sit on Daddy’s face.”

With a sob, Louis’ body curls up and shakes. He’s so confused about what he wants, because a big part of him just wants to sit back and let Harry make him come like this, but then the other part of him wants to be a good boy and do what Harry says. He barely registers Harry’s hands on him anymore, and after a deep breath he lets out a quiet. “Y-yellow, Daddy.”

Harry stops all movement, and turns Louis over. “Okay, what is it? What’s wrong Baby?”

“I-I just want to come so bad,” Louis whines, snuggling into Harry’s body. “Could you at least, like, help me?”

“Sure, Sweetheart, come here,” Harry says. He lays down on his back and helps Louis sit up so he’s on all fours, facing the lower half of Harry’s body. “Nice and easy, Lou, it’s going to feel so good, I promise.”

With a soft breath, Louis lowers himself down, moaning low when he feels Harry’s tongue on him. In an instant, Harry’s hands are gripping Louis’ thighs, pulling him down harder. He’s been thinking about this for ages, and he just can’t help himself, getting into it quickly. He moans as his tongue wetly laps at Louis’ hole, neck strained, but he couldn’t care less. His pretty baby is sitting on his face and Harry is sure this is heaven.

Louis starts to get into it as well, moaning high and sweet, grinding down on Harry’s face. His eyes flutter closed as his lips part, and he sighs when Harry licks inside him. Harry’s strong hands on his thighs feel so warm, but even better when they move up to Louis’ waist. He controls Louis’ movements, pushing him back and forth on his tongue, keeping him at a steady pace.

“Oh, _Daddy_ ,” Louis moans, hands reaching down to anchor himself on Harry’s stomach. They press into the laurel tattoos, fingers spreading into a lead to Harry’s hard cock. Louis licks his lips. He feels so good, better than he thought he would, and he wants to return the favor. He wants to show his Daddy how much he appreciates his tongue.

He leans forward, face just above Harry’s cock, and Harry’s hands go back to Louis’ thighs, fingers digging in as his pace with his tongue speeds up. He’s moaning like crazy into Louis’ ass, loving the taste, and the feeling of Louis’ light body over him. Harry’s cock is leaking from how much he’s enjoying this, and he bucks his hips up unconsciously. Louis smiles, taking that as an invitation to get his mouth around his Daddy’s perfect dick. He licks a long stripe up with his tongue, and Harry’s moan vibrates through his wet, loose hole.

But then, Harry lifts Louis up, both of them regretting the choice. “Baby? Did I say you suck my cock?”

Louis bites his lip and shakes his head. “N-no but…I really want to, Daddy.”

Harry smirks. “Yeah? Like sucking cock that much? I’m down here trying to focus on you, give you all the attention and it’s still not enough. Huh? Do you really need more?”

“ _Please_ , please let me suck your cock.”

Harry lets out a light laugh, gently slapping Louis’ thigh with his left hand. “Alright, Baby Boy, I’m already spoiling you.”

He pulls Louis back down, going back to his business enthusiastically, and he hitches his hips up again. Louis wraps his lips around Harry’s cock, moaning around the head. He slowly lowers down, taking in Harry’s cock all the way, and grinding down on his tongue at the same time. He’s almost completely overwhelmed from the feelings, his hole being worked by Harry’s tongue, and his mouth filled with Harry’s perfect cock. He hums around it, bobbing his head and swallowing whenever it’s all the way in his mouth.

Pretty soon, Harry is fucking up into Louis’ mouth, while his tongue fucks into his ass, driving his Baby wild. Louis’ movements become erratic, and when he pulls off Harry’s cock, he kisses along it while letting out familiar pretty mewls. He’s close to coming again, and Harry had promised that this time he could. He reaches around and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, and jerks him for what feels like the millionth time today. Louis’ breath hitches and the tears return to his eyes, as his own hand wraps around Harry’s leaking cock.

“Daddy, can I come this time?” Louis asks pleadingly, his voice high and cracked. He might just go crazy if he can’t come from this one.

Harry pulls away from Louis’ hole again, kissing all around it before answering, “Yeah, Lou, my sweet boy, you can come. Of course you can come.”

“Thank you, thank you Daddy,” Louis whines, grinding back down on Harry’s tongue. He loses himself in the feeling of Harry’s hand on him again, rolling his hips down on Harry’s tongue and then into Harry’s hand, trying his best to chase both sensations. His moans become higher in pitch, and he sits up, tossing his head back as he rides Harry’s face.

Harry’s hand moves faster, clutches Louis’ cock tighter, and pretty soon Louis is spilling into his hand, whining and whimpering, but his body doesn’t stop. He rides Harry’s tongue for just a little longer, glowing in the feeling of his orgasm, before losing his energy and collapsing to the side. He rolls over onto his back, as Harry sits up and jerks his own cock.

With his other hand, Harry thumbs at Louis’ lips, soft and bright pink from all the biting they’ve received. Harry pushes his thumb into Louis’ lax mouth, pressing down on his tongue until Louis opens his mouth up, ready to swallow whatever Daddy gives him. Such a good boy.

Harry grunts a few times, moaning out Louis’ name over and over, until finally he comes into Louis’ mouth, “Fuck, fuck _, Baby_.”

Louis lifts his head to make sure he swallows it all, then falls back down after Harry slumps to his side, putting Louis’ legs. Harry smiles as he watches Louis’ body settle, every small breath and lingering pulse that moves amongst his skin. Louis is beyond beautiful when he’s sated and restful. After a while, Louis’ limbs start to move around again, and Harry knows it’s about time to clean them up and help Louis come fully down.

“This was pretty tame for a scene, don’t you think?” Louis asks tiredly, rolling over and curling so he can look Harry’s body and to his face. They smile at each other.

Harry shrugs. “Oh, I don’t know, with you sitting on my face I was pretty much smothered, I could have died… _what a way to go_.”

Louis blushes and hides his face in his hands to conceal the bright, but embarrassed smile he has, kicking Harry in the shoulder, “ _Harry_ , you’re so fucking weird.”

“Just crazy about you, Babe,” Harry mumbles, grabbing Louis’ ankle to give it a kiss. He moves around, crawling up so he’s face to face with Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ body and giving his nose a little kiss. “Want a bath?”

“Maybe in a bit,” Louis says with a yawn. “Next time…I don’t know. Next time you should tie me up.”

“We’ve already tried that, so now I guess I know how much you enjoyed it,” Harry says, hands slowly caressing Louis’ back, feeling the skin shudder under his touch.

Louis’ face scrunches up. “No, I mean for real. You should tie me up to the bed, maybe my ankles too, and just…I don’t really know what after that.”

Harry’s brow raises and he sits a bit stunned for a while. A little too long, as Louis’ face falls waiting for an answer, and he starts to wriggle uncomfortably in Harry’s arms. When Harry realizes the wriggling is Louis trying to get away, he tightens his grip and calms Louis with kisses to his neck. “Baby, I’m sorry, wait just a second.”

“Just say something.”

“I am, I will, I just need to gather my thoughts,” Harry hushes. “I thought you wanted me to think of our scenes?”

“I-I do, mostly, but this is something I really want. You don’t have to do it for the next one, I guess, but I would like to do it at some point,” Louis says quietly.

Harry gives him a smile, and pulls both their bodies up until, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, with Louis securely in his arms. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t try it. I would like that very much, actually, and you can always tell me if you want to try something, Baby. But let’s not think about the next one, right now, okay? We haven’t even really finished today.”

“Right,” Louis says, giggling when Harry hoists him up and carries him over to the bathroom.

He runs them both a nice, warm bath, and Louis fills it with some lavender soaps and bubbles. Harry helps Louis get in first, stopping for a long, breathless kiss, before lighting a couple candles and climbing in with him. Louis settles against Harry’s chest, and listens to Harry chat on about how he’s almost finished with the novel. In all honesty, Louis is only listening to the sound of Harry’s voice, and not the actual words he’s saying. It’s deep, and Louis can feel it vibrate when he kisses his neck. He blinks a few times, so sure Harry would disappear at some point. Sometimes, when Harry isn’t here, Louis starts to think he dreamed him up, because he’s too good to be true. He’s too perfect, and Louis doesn’t have any idea what he did to deserve him, but he’s happy.

** End Part Two. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your future patience in anticipation of part 3 :) love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two will be out at some point (hopefully this year but y'all know me lmao) and will contain far more smut :)


End file.
